Last Season
by kyuhyunlegalwife
Summary: "aku… aku hanya ingin terus bisa tersenyum melewati musim-musim di tiap tahunnya" dia menangis didalam pelukan donghae. "semua akan baik-baik saja minnie aku akan memastikannya untukmu, percayalah". cerita seorang gadis yg mengharapkan udara yg pernah dia hirup dahulu agar kembali , sebelum nafas terakhirnya berhembus. FF KyuMin/HaeMin/BumMin, Ganderswitch. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Last Season Chap 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kangin , Yesung

.

.

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Sinar matahari yang mulai terasa menusuk di kulitku seakan tak ku pedulikan, kini yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah kenangan itu. Kenangan yang terus berlarian di pelupuk mataku seperti roll film yang di putar mundur. Aku mengenal jelas pemerannya, namja itu yang memiliki senyum pembunuh, namja itu yang selalu memcubit pipiku saat aku cemberut, namja itu yang selalu berkata _"ya! Kelinci mengapa kau menangis itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu" _lalu tangannya menyubit hidungku dengan lembut dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya _"kelinciku tidak boleh menangis karena jika kau menangis pasti langit akan menangis juga karena langit setuju padaku bahwa air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dijatuhkan". _ya namja itu yang pergi meninggalkan ku tepat 4 tahun yang lalu. Di tempat ini tempat yg menyimpan berjuta memory antara aku dengan dirinya, namja itu yang entah sejak kapan aku rasa telah menjadi udara di kehidupanku dan aku terasa sesak bahkan kesulitan bernafas jika tampanya, namja itu…

Lamunan ku terhenti, film yg sejak tadi terputar jelas dihadapanku tiba2 menghilang sesaat ketika aku rasakan ada sebuah benda yg menutupi kepalaku dari teriknya sinar matahari pantai Haeundae.

"Donghae-ssi" aku melirik namja berwajah teduh itu lalu ku angkat sedikit ujung bibirku, tersenyum.

"kamsahamnida donghae-ssi, sebetulnya aku tidak ingin memakai topi karena aku ingin berjemur" sambungku sambil membenarkan posisi topi pink yang ada di kepalaku

"tugasku untuk melindungi nona dari apapun" namja itu tersenyum hangat ke arahku, aku menatapnya sebentar lalu ku alihkan lagi pemandangan ku pada hamparan ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai.

*Sungmin End Pov*

*Author Pov*

Namja dan yeoja itu duduk bersebelahan di hamparan pasir yang berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang kini sudah malas untuk memantulkan cahayanya di bumi karena lelah sepanjang hari menjalankan tugasnya.

mata yeoja itu masih tertuju pada ombak yang berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai, dia bahkan tak menyadari namja berwajah teduh itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat hangat.

"ada yang anda pikirkan nona?" namja itu tersenyum ikut memperhatikan ombak yang berkejaran di tepi pantai.

Yeoja kelinci itu tersenyum menatap namja yang bernama donghae itu. "aniyo, donghae-ssi"

Donghae tersenyum kearah sungmin , "ya! Nona muda berhenti memanggilku donghae-ssi formal sekali, panggil saja aku donghae arra?"

"dan kau juga berhenti memanggilku nona, aku benci panggilan itu" sungmin memanyunkan bibir plumnya, donghae mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sungmin.

Donghae adalah orang yang ditugaskan oleh appa sungmin untuk menemani dan menjaga sungmin, donghae sejak kecil sudah yatim piatu dan ketika donghae awal masuk kuliah dia bertemu dengan appa sungmin yang ternyata teman masa kecil appanya, appa sungmin pun lalu mengajak donghae untuk tinggal dirumah sungmin, donghae tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, karena itu ayah sungmin menawari donghae untuk menjadi pengawal yang selalu menemani dan melindungi sungmin 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Lee kangin (appa sungmin) adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang furniture yang menggurita bukan hanya di korea tapi di asia dan sekarang sedang mencoba merambah pasaran eropa, 4 tahun yang lalu tepatnya ketika sungmin duduk di bangku junior high school eommanya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit sirosis yang di deritanya, sejak saat itu appa sungmin menjadi seorang duda kaya dengan satu anak gadis yang amat dia sayangi, appa sungmin tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi karena appa sungmin adalah type namja yang sangat setia sungmin pun sangat bahagia memiliki appa yang begitu mencintai istrinya walaupun dia sudah meninggal. semenjak kepergian eommanya sungmin menjadi gadis yang suka mengurung diri di kamar dan keluar hanya seperlunya, dia jarang pegi menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, mungkin bisa di bilang dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman, hanya beberapa saja yang mau berteman dengan sungmin, mungkin karena mereka segan berteman dengan sungmin yang merupakan putri tunggal dari keluarga yang bisa di bilang sangat kaya raya. Namun sungmin sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran donghae yang selalu menemaninya berjalan-jalan atau sekedar mengobrol saja. Sebenarnya dulu sungmin mempunyai sahabat yang amat sangat dekat dengannya seorang namja yang telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun namun namja itu meningglakannya tepat dimana hari eomma sungmin meninggal, namja itu meninggalkan sungmin tampa berkata apa-apa hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat dan sebuah kalung berliontin lingkaran yang didalamnya berbentuk hati. Namja yang sungmin harap akan segera kembali menemuinya, mengajaknya berlarian diatas hamparan pasir putih di pantai haeundae dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat dia rindukan , kalimat yang terus bordering seperti alarm pemadam kebakaran yang setiap terdengar membuat kepala sungmin berdenyut sangat keras.

"benarkah tidak ada yang kau pikirkan? Kau yakin tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" namja itu tersenyum matanya masih tertuju pada objek yang di perhatikan sungmin juga.

Tangan sungmin kini bermain di atas pasir di samping tempat dia duduk, lagi dia tersenyum kini pandangannya menuju namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"aku yakin donghae-ah, hmm atau kini aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan sunbae?" sungmin terkekeh

"kenapa tidak memanggikku oppa?" donghae mencubit lengan sungmin.

"ya! Sakit… mana mungkin aku memanggilmu oppa , kau ini ada-ada saja… tapi sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggilmu oppa supaya nanti sewaktu di kampus aku tidak kaku lagi menyebut namamu"

"panggil saja aku sunbae tidak masalah, selama itu membuatmu nyaman nona"

meninggalkan donghae yang ,masih duduk dan kini mulai beranjak mengikuti langkah sungmin.

"sangat tidak terasa bukan sekarang kau telah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan kuat, bukan gadis kecil yang imut yang kutemui beberapa tahun lau" kini mereka berjalan bersisian, donghae menatap yeoja aegyo di sampingnya itu. _'lihatlah dirimu kini Minnie, kau sangat cantik dan kuat,kau kini lebih tegar dari 4 tahun yang lalu ketika aku bertemu ketika 3 bulan yang lalu saat kau menerima kabar buruk itu tentang dirimu, lihatlah kini aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia , bibir plummu itu slalu melukiskan senyum-senyum indah iris foxy itu memberikan kedamaian bagi siapa saja yang memenadangnya , semburat merah yg sesekali terlukis dipipi chubie mu melengkapi kecantikan mu, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan pernah mengira kenyataan apa yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang'_

"iya aku kini sudah terbiasa menjalani semua takdir yang telah tuhan tuliskan untukku, aku hanya ingin menjalaninya dengan semua sisa semangat dan senyuman yang kumiliki, aku ingin tersenyum selama aku masih bisa, aku ingin terus berlari dan menjalani hidupku selama aku masih bisa" bibir plum itu kembali melengkung indah donghae membalas senyuman iyu dengan tulus.

"jadi tidak ada alasan bukan bagiku untuk terus menjadi gadis kecil yang lemah, tapi ingat ya aku tetap imut donghae-ah hhee" kedua orang itu kini masih tertawa bersama, di temani langit sore musim panas yang indah di pantai haeundae.

.

.

.

Langit sore bersemburat orange itu pun kini telah terganti oleh gelap, mobil Honda civiv itu kini tengah melaju di jalanan kota seoul. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang kini sedang asik mengobrol di temani lagu-lagu yang mengalun dari radio mobil putih itu.

"kau sudah memepersiapkan segalanya untuk hari pertamamu" tatapan donghae focus pada jalan yang ada di hadapannya

"ya semuanya tentu saja sudah aku persiapkan, aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk hari pertamaku menjadi mahasisiwi, aku sangat gugup dan senang, mudah-mudahan saja aku mendapatkan banyak teman nantinya disana" jawabnyadengan sangat antusias

"kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau menolak untuk kuliah di rumah… bukankah ajhussi inginnya begitu?"

"aku akan baik-baik saja percayalah donghae-ah, lagi pula di kampus kan ada kau yang menjagaku… sungguh aku tidak ingin hanya menhabiskan waktuku di rumah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia, jika di rumah sama saja dengan membuang-buang waktu ku yang sangat berharga dan tidak banyak lagi ini" ucap sungmin, manik plum itu kini tampak sedikit kehilangan binar bahagianya, suasana hening kembali hanya terdengar suara alunan lirih lagu dari radio mobil itu

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji_

_Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo_

_Hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo_

_Geudae misoreul damasuh maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yuhngwuhnhi_

_I love you Love you Love you_

_Love you Love you Love you yeah_

"aku sangat menyukai lagu ini, orang yang menyakinnya adalah biasku" sungmin membuka pembicaraan, tangannya meraih tombol volume .

"menurutmu bagai mana donghae-ah? Suaranya indah bukan?" sungmin menatap donhae yang masih focus dengan jalan di hadapannya

"aku mengenal orang itu, mungkin kau akan menyesal telah menjadikan dia bias mu, suaranya memang indah tapi kelakuannya setara dengan king evil" donghae terkekeh, sungming menyeringitkan dahinya, wajah aegyonya semakin terlihat ketika dia sedang bingung , lucu sekali.

"ya! Kau hanya iri padanya bukan, aku dengar dia juga kuliah di universitas seoul, apakah kau mengenalnya? Apakah dia setampan seperti yang ada di televisi… aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya donghae-ah , kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"sungmin bertanya dengah penuh antusias, namun donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tampa berkata apa-apa, itu membuat sungmin kesal dan kini bibir plum iu kembali cemberut, donghae melirik sedikit kearah sungmin lalu mencubit pipi sungmin, yeoja aegyo itu menjerit pelan.

"Ya! Bukannya menjawab malah mencubitku! Aku yakin kau iri kan makanya kau tak mau memberitahuku" ucap sungmin kesal

"itu akan menjadi kejutan untukmu, kau akan tahu nanti bagaimana sikap evil yang kau sebut sebagai biasmu itu"

"ne arraso, kita lihat nanti"

Mobil Honda civic putih itu kini telah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat besar berarsitektur eropa itu, donghae turun lebih dulu lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin, sungmin tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Sungmin berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum akhirnya sampai di pintu coklat besar, tampa di ketuk pintu itu telah terbuka di lihatnya kwang-ssi tersenyum kepadanya dan menyapanya kwang-ssi adalah kepala pelayan di rumah sungmin.

"jalan-jalan ada menyenangkan nona hari ini?" tanyanya ramah sambil mempersilahkan sungmin masuk, beberapa pelayan di samping pintu pun kini telah membungkuk memberi salam kepada sungmin, sebetulnya sungmin sangat risih tapi apa boleh buat memang itu sudah menjadi keharusan dia di perlakukan seperti seorang putri raja.

"ya sangat menyenangkan, apakah appa ada di rumah kwang-ssi?" Tanya sungmin yang kini berjalan menuju ruang tamu ,masih diikuti donghae dibelakangnya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa bewarna cream yang berukuran lumayan besar itu.

"Presdir ada di ruang makan , beliau telah menunggu nona sejak tadi untuk makan malam bersama"

"jinjja, appa ada di rumah sangat jarang sekali, kajja donghae kita keruang makan" ucap sungmin sambil bangkit dari sofa sambil menarik tangan donghae, sungmin sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama dengan appanya. Bisa dihitung dalam sebulan mungkin hanya 2 sampai 3 kali dia bisa makan malam dengan appanya , itu di karenakan appa sungmin sangat sibuk 'dengan pekerjaannya dan sering pergi keluar negeri yang menyebabkan sungmin harus terbiasa makan di meja makan yang besar hanya berdua dengan donghae dan di temani beberapa pelayan.

Saat sampai di ruang makan senyum sungmin langsung terlukis di bibir berbentuk hurup m itu, dia berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana appa duduk sambil meyeruput teh hangat.

"appa , ada angin apa yang membawa appa pulang kerumah dan menemaniku makan malam" goda sungmin sambil memeluk appanya. Appanya tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala putri kesayangannya itu.

"apa kau tidak senang melihat appa di rumah?sangat jarang bukan, semua ini ayah lakukan karena besok hari pertamamu menjadi seorang mahasiswi chagi. Appa tidak akan melewatkan moment itu." Kangin tersenyum , sungmin membalas senyum appanya. Kini tatapan kangin tertuju pada donghae yang masih diri memperhatikan tingkah sungmin yang sangat manja pada appanya.

"donghae-ah bagaimana kabarmu baik-baik saja , apa sungmin banyak merepotkanmu?"

Donghae membungkukan badannya, "aku baik-baik saja ajhussi, ajuhussi sendiri? Sungmin-ssi sama sekali tidak merepotkan ajhussi" donghae tersenyum kearah sungmin.

"baguslah, kalau sungmin merepotkanmu cubit saja pipinya dia pasti akan menurut" ucap kangin sambil mencubit pipi chubbie putrinya itu.

" ne ajhussi aku akan melakukannya jika sungmin-ssi merepotkanku" kali ini sungmin terkekeh dia melepaskan pelukan nya dari ayahnya , dia berjalan menuju donghae dengan wajah cemberut,

"lihatlah appa dia slalu memanggilku dengan sebutan sungmin-ssi aku terlihat sangat tua" sungmin meletakan tanganya di pinggang lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap donghae, donghae pun akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat wajah yeoja yang terlampau imut itu.

"hhee donghae biasakan panggil minie saja arra, ajhussi pernah bilang bukan, sekarang duduklah minie donghae kita makan"

"ne ajhussi" .

Mereka bertiga pun memulai makananya, sesekali terdengar tawa di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, entah karena wajah sungmin yang cemberut akibat appanya selalu mengodanya atau karena lelucon yang sungmin ceritakan sendiri kepada ayahnya dan donghae.

Makan malam pun telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, kangin telah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, sedangkan sungmin kini masih asik dengan playstationya di temani donghae.

"minie-ah sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah larut bukankan besok hari pertamau menjadi mahasiswi , kau tidak mau telat bukan?" Tanya donghae sambil meletakkan stick playstationya.

"ya! Donghae pakai stickmu kita belum selesai" ucap sungmin , matanya masih terfokus pada televisei berukuran besar yang menempel kedinding. Donghae mematikan playstationnya. Membuat sungmin marah dan cemberut. Lalu donghae mencubit pipi sungmin.

"sudah malam nona kelinci kau harus tidur bukan? Jaga kesehatanmu arra,? Donghae tersenyum manis kearah sungmin.

"ne arraso" jawab sungmin malas lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia menoleh lagi kearah donghae yang kini duduk di sofa, tidak di karpet seperti tadi saat mereka bermain playstation.

"donghae, aku harap saat di kampus nanti tidak ada yang tau bahwa kau pengawalku arra, aku ingin kita menjadi sepupu , bagaimana?" Tanya sungmin

"arraso minie-ah , kau juga harus terbiasa memanggilku oppa" donghae terkekeh.

"ahh itu maumu donghae, tapi baiklah" sungmin tersenyum lalu meniggalkan donghae yang masih duduk di sofa, donghae masih memperhatikan sungmin hingga tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

'brukbrukbruk'

Suara langkah kaki sungmin menuruni tangga dengan agak cepat, yeoja berambut hitam itu panik ketika melihat jam pink yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan pukul 6.15. sudah pasti dia akan terlambat jika tak buru-buru. Mata kuliah pertama di mulai jam 7 tepat. Dan dia harus menuju kampusnya sendiri karena dia meminta donghae untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tidak mau berangkat bersama donghae . sungmin takut ada yang berpikiran macam-macam antara dirinya dengan donghae. Di ruang tamu sungmin berpapasan dengan appanya.

"telat minie-ah" ucap kangin tersenyum sambil memperhatikan putrinya yang merapihkan kemeja putih yang ditutupi sweater pink , manis sekali.

"ne appa aku telat. Aku juga harus naik bis pula. Aku tidak yakin bisa sampai di kampus tepat jam 7" jawab sungmin sambil kembali menatap jam tangannya.

"naiklah kemobil appa. Hari pertama ini appa special mengantarmu kekampus"

"jinjja ? gomawo appa" sungmin mencium pipi appanya lembut, melingkarkan tangannya di tangan appanya menuju mobil mercy hitam appanya. Mobil itu tak lama lau melesat kearah kampus sungmin.

Tak lama mobil mercy hitam itu berhenti tepat di gerbang kampus sungmin yang sangat besar, appanya menawari apakah dia ingin diantar sampai dalam. Tapi sungmin menolak dia tahu appanya pasti sangat sibuk, jadi dia menolaknya dengan halus. Sungmin kini memasuki area kampusnya yangsangat luas, kampusnya sangat bagus dan indah. Sejuk sekali padahal sedang musim panas, mungkin ini dikarenakan banyaknya pohon-pohon yang di tanam di area kampus ini, tidak slah donghae merekomendasikan kampus yang sangat bagus seperti ini. Sungmin masih menatapi keindahan kampusnya hingga dia tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

"celaka aku akan terlambat, tapi aku tahu aku harus kegedung yang mana banyak sekali gedung disini" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan sekitar , kini matanya tertuju pada 3 orang namja yang tengah duduk di dekat pohon mapel di dekat danau yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin berjalan agak cepat hingga akhirnya dia sampai di dekat ketiga namja yang terliahat sedang mengobrol mungkin juga sedang membolos.

"ya, kyuhyun-ah kurasa masih ada serangga yang berusaha mencari perhatianmu" ucap namja yg memakai kaos bewarna biru tua yang duduk menghadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik. 'ahh yeoja yang selalu memuja-mujanya mengatasnamakan fans yang rela melakukan apa saja. Cih murahan' batinnya.

Sungmin mendekati 3 orang namja itu, adia membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa dengan sopan

"annyeong ha…" kalimatnya terputus , saat namja yang menggunakan jaket putih yang memliki rambut bewarna caramel memotong kalimatnya.

"ya! Kalau kau ingin mengatakan cinta dan bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku aku sedang tidak mood arra. Sebaiknya kau pergi tapi jika kau memaksa tinggalkan saja omor telefonmu aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan kesenangan, kau mengerti seperti yang lain" ucap kyuhyun tampa menoleh kearah yeoja dengan rambut tergerai di belakangnya.

"brak"

Suara tas sungmin menghantam kepala kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Dia menoleh kearah yeoja yang berani-beraninya bertindak seperti itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

TBC

pendek ya chingudeul hhee, di chapter selanjutnya author akan bikin yang lebih panjang deh mudah-mudahan.. hhhe oia di chap ini ceritanya belum begitu jelas nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal lebih jelas lagi tentunya... yang pasti kalian harus review ya soalnya tampa review kalian FF ini gak akan berlanjut T.T *nangis di pelukan kiyu"* hhee...

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Yesung, kim ryeowook, heechul

.

.

.

"ya! Apa kau gila" teriak kyu , sambil berbalik kearah yeoja beriris foxy itu, kini dua pasang manik itu telah bertemu dalam satu pandangan, yang masing-masing menyimpan pertanyaan sendiri.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"ya! Apa kau gila" aku mengerang sakit, aku membalikkan badanku mencari tahu siapa yang memukulku keras sekali, "deg" jangtungku seperti tertancap sesuatu, iramanya kini tak menentu beralun seperti drum yang di pukul tak beraturan. Mataku memeperhatikan iris foxy itu, siapa dia beraninya memukulku? Tapi.. ahh lihatlah betapa cantiknya dia , pipi chubinya rambut hitamnya yg sedikit bergelombang dia biarkan terurai sungguh aku tidak tau kata apa yang mampu mendreskripsikan kecantikannya. Lamunanku terpecah ketika ku dengar suara yeoja itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, atas dasar apa kau berbicara itu kepadaku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" dia berteriak kearahku, kulihat semburat merah yang timbul dipipinya, jika aku baik padanya hancurlah reputasiku. Aku akan bersikap dingin.

"kau tidak mengenalku hah? Asal kau tahu ya jika kepalaku cedera aku tidak yakin kau dapat mengganti nya bahkan jika kau menjual dirimu mengerti!" tunggu apa kata-kata itu terlalu kasar, aku dapat mengetahuinya sepasang Kristal itu kini berkilau, aku yakin dia sedang menahan tangisnya, ottoke? Mianhae… tidak , tidak mungkin aku katakan padanya.

"plak" tangan itu kini menyentuh pipiku, terasa panas… dia menamparku.

"kau laki-laki brengsek" ucapnya, sambil berlari pergi, aku melihatnya ketika menyeka ujung matanya. Aku membuat yeoja itu menangis,,, ah biarkan saja lagi pula aku tak mengenalnya.

*Kyuhun End Pov*

*Author Pov*

Sungmin menghapus sisa air mata yang membuat parit di pipinya, sungguh kata-kata yang baru di dengarnya adalah kata-kata yang baru pertama kali dia dengar dari mulut seorang pria yang terlebih adalah idolanya, tunggu… mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjadikan namja brengsek itu sebagai musuhnya bukan idolanya.

Sungmin masih terus berjalan , hingga dia berhenti di sebuah kursi taman (masih di area kampus) di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Pandangan tertuju kosong kedepan, kemudian dia melirik jam tangan merah muda di tangannya .

"ya! Hampir jam 8 dan aku belum masuk kelas… ini semua akibat namja berengsek itu, kenapa aku tadi harus bertanya kepadanya" gerutu sungmin

Sungmin beranjak dari kursi itu, dia berjalan menuju satu gedung yang terdapat banyak orang disanya. Dia memperhatikan sekitar sebentar melihat beberapa orang dengan seksama, kini matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja berambut caramel sebahu yang di biarkan tergerai. Dia menghampiri yeoja yang sedang duduk di salah satu gedung itu sendirian.

"joesonghabnida, aku ingin bertanya apakah kau tahu gedung fakultas kesenian?" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Yeoja itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin, dia tersenyum terlihat lesung pipi di pipi sebelah kanannya

"kau mahasisiwi kesenian juga?" ucap yeoja itu dengan ramah

"ne, aku mahasisiwi fakultas kesenian, jurusan melukis .. apakah kau tau gedung fakultas kesenian?

"tentu saja, aku juga mahasisiwi fakultas kesenian dan sepertinya kita juga satu jurusan, kau sudah betul masuk gedung, ini gedungnya" yeoja itu menepuk tangan sungmin ramah.

"ahh. Joneun kim ryeowook imnida"

"sungmin imnida,"

"mari kita bersama kekelas "ajak yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan sungmin

"ne, ryeowookssi apakah kita belum telat? Di jadwalku seharusnya kelas pertama di mulai jam tujuh tepat tapi sekarang.." sungmin tidak meneruskan ucapannya ketika dia sampai di kelas dan kelasnya masih sangat sepi,

"ya! Kemana semua orang" teriak sungmin, ryeowook hanya tertawa geli.

"bersyukurlah sungminssi karena kyosu yang mengajar ada keperluan jadi dia tidak datang" ryeowook masih memegang tangan sungmin lalu berjalan menuju bangku di barisan tengah.

"aish kalau aku tahu kyosu tidak ada , aku tidak akan terburu-buru ryeowookssi" sungmin menyandarkan dagunya di meja , bibir plumnya kini mengkerut, ryeowook yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"panggil saja aku wookie arra?"

"ne, kau juga panggil saja aku mini" bibir plum itu melengkung di ikuti dengan puppy eyes yang hadir dari iris foxy itu.

Kedua yeoja itu pun mengobrol dengan asik hingga ruangan kelas yang tadinya sepi lama kelamaan menjadi ramai dengan mahasiswa lain . jam pelajaran hari ini pun selesai, sungmin melirik jam tangan pinknya,

"sepertinya ini masih jam makan siang, wooki-ah apa kau mau makan siang dengan ku?"

"baikklah Minnie, kajja kita ke kantin…" wokkie tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan sungmin , mereka berdua berjalan ke kantin , memesan makanan dan minuman lalu mengabil tempat duduk di sisi jendela agar dapat melihat pemandangan keluar. Sungmin dan ryeowook menikmati makanannya sambil mengobrol dan bercerita banyak hal. Obrolamn mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat kerumunan yeoja yang sepertinya sedang mengelilingi seseorang. Ryeowook yang penasaran pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat siapa sumber keributan itu.

"ya! Cho kyuhyun …. Cho kyuhyun" teriak yeoja-yeoja itu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah keramaian itu, dia tersenyum jijik melihat namja yg namanya di eluh-eluhkan oleh yeoja-yeoja itu, ryeowook yg tadi berdiri kini sudah duduk kembali dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi, ryeowook memperhatikan exspresi wajah sungmin yang Nampak kesal.

"gwencana Minnie-ah" ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin.

"ya! Kau sedang apa?" sungmin terkekeh

"anii tapi wajahmu berubah seketika ketika melihat makhluk itu" ucap wookie sambil melirik namja jangkung yg masih berdiri di kerumuni yeoja-yeoja itu.

"aku hanya muak melihat makhluk itu" jawab sungmin malas. Wookie pun tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan mengenai namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu, ketika mereka sedang asik makan seorang namja berwajah tampan dan teduh mendekati mereka, namja itu menepuk pundak sungmin yang membuat sungmin kaget.

"ya! Oppa kau membuatku kaget" wajah sungmin cemberut sambil mengusap dadanya.

"mianhae aku hanya bercanda Minnie" donghae tersenyum, wookie hanya bias memasang wajah innocentnya tidak mengerti siapa namja yang kini duduk di sisi sungmin.

"wookie-ah kenalkan ini lee donghae dia sepupuku"

"lee donghae imnida,"

"kim ryeowook imnida"

"senang bertemu denganmu ryeowookssi" donghae tersenyum manis kearah ryeowook, itu membuat ryeowook sedikit malu.

"wookie-ah aku bias melihat pipimu memerah, oppa hentikan senyummu sebelum wookie tak sadarkan diri" sungmin terkekeh, wajah wookie pun kini sempurna memerah. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut sungmin.

Mereka bertiga kini larut dalam candaan, tampa sadar sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka, namja jangkung yang masih di kelilingin yeoja-yeoja yang bukannya semakin berkurang melainkan semakin bertambah yang membuatnya kini merasa sesak.

*Kyu Pov*

"oppa aku sangat mencintamu pergi berkencan denganku"

"oppa kau adalah idolaku, saranghae oppa"

"_Ya tuhan kupingku serasa ingin meledak menddengar rengekan yeoja-yeoja liar ini. Mata ku kini tertuju pada gadis bersweater pink itu. Hey tunggu bukankah dia yeoja yang tadi memukulku? Kenapa dia tammpak akrab sekali dengan donghae hyung apakah itu kekasihnya, lihatlah donghae hyung mengelus rambutnya dan dia tidak menolak. Aku baru tahu si ikan itu memiliki yeojachingu yang cantik" _batinku

"ya! Nona-nona biasakah kalian berhenti mengganggu kyu, dia butuh ruang privacy, semuanya bubar" yesung hyung berteriak membuat kerumana yeoja-yeoja itu bubar, aku tersenyum, ku pegang pundak hyung kesayanganku itu.

"gomawo hyung" yesung hyung membalas senyumku.

Kini langkahku berjalan menuju tempat yeoja itu duduk, kuliahat mereka sedang asik berbicang, sesekali kulihat mereka bertiga tertawa, gadis beriris foxy itu yang lebih sering memulai tawa diantara mereka bertiga, aku berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga diikuti yesung hyung.

"hyung, aku mencarimu sejak pagi kemana saja kau?" aku menepuk pundak donghae hyung. Tatapan mereka bertiga kini semua terarah padaku, tapi… tunggu kenapa iris foxy itu hanya melirik saja lalu membuang pandangannya lagi ke jendela. Apa dia masih marah atas perkataan ku tadi pagi? Ya cantik aku tak serius..

"ya! Evil kau mengagetkanku saja, yesung hyung apa kabar" donghae menyapa yesung hyung yang maasih berdiri di sebelahku namun matanya tetuju pada gadis berambut sebahu itu.

*Kyu Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Wookie yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh namja berkepala besar itu pun salah tingkah,

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah padaku? " wookie melirik namja itu.

"aniiyo hanya saja donghae tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia mempunyai teman secantik dirimu" semuanya terkekeh tak terkecuali sungmin yang matanya masih tak memandang kearah kyuhyun.

"ahh arraso, duduklah dulu hyung, kyu" donghae menarik tangan kyu agar duduk di sebelahnya, yesung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah wookie masih sambil menatap wookie *yesung genit banget deh ahh -_-*

"kenalkan ini kim ryeoowok, dan ini lee sungmin, lee sungmin ini…" perkataan donghae terhenti ketika kyuhyun menyelanya.

"yeojachingumu hyung" jawabnya datar smbil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Mata sungmin membulat melirik kearah namja yang sangat dia benci padahal dia baru mengenalnya dan sebelumnya sungmin sangat mengidolakannya. Semuanya terdiam.

"jinjja? Donghae-ah dia yeojachingumu" yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dongahe, donghae mendeorong wajah yesung dengan tangannya.

"ya! Hyung hentikan, kyu kau bicara apa? Dia ini sepupuku" donghae melirik kearah kyu, sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dia mengepalkan tangannya ,melirik tajam kearah kyu, yang diikuti tatapan aneh dari empat orang di dekatnya *minus yesung dan kyuhyun* donghae yang bingung hanya bisa menggenggam tangan sungmin yang terkepal.

"gwencana?" Tanya donghae

"ne , oppa.. aku sudah selesai makan aku ingin pulang jam kuliah ku sudah selesai. Wookie-ah kau ingin pulang denganku?" pandangan sungmin kini tertuju pada wookie yang masih menunjukan wajah innocentnya

"ahh anii kau pulang saja duluan , masih ada beberapa hal yang akan aku kerjakan" jawab wookie agak kaget.

"arraso" ucap sungmin singkat, sambil berjalan menjauhi meja tempat mereka makan tadi, di ikuti donghae di belakangnya.

"ya, kyu sepertinya gadis itu masih marah kepadamu"

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya" Tanya ryeowook dengan nada agak tinggi, kyu hanya tersenyum menatap kearah dua orang yang kini berjalan menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"sampah!" guman kyuhyun lirih, yang masih terdengar oleh ryeowook.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa?" ryeowook mengangkat buku di tangannya ingin rasanya dia memukul namja brengsek di hadapannya , namun sayang yesung menghalanginya.

"sabar nona manis , kalau kau marah cantiku akan hilang"

"kalian berdua sama-sama kurang ajar" ryeowook pun meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum keji (?) dan yesung yang masih bingung,

.

.

.

"gwencana"

donghae menatap sungmin yang masih terlihat kesal, mata sungmin kini tertuju pada hamparan air yang tenang, sepulang kuliah tadi sungmin menolak untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, dia ingin berjalan-jalan dulu, donghae pun mengajaknya duduk-duduk di sekitar sungai han, di temani sinar matahari yang kini tidak terlalu terik angin yang sedikit berhembus melewati helai rambut sungmin memberiaknnya kesegaran, tatapannya kini tertuju kepada donghae yang masih terlihat cemas, sungmin tersenyum kearahnya dan menatap donghae.

"ne gwencana, hanya saja aku sedikit kesal dengan pemuda bernama kyuhyun itu" sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, hingga saat dia rasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir pelan keluar dari hidungnya, bukan untuk yang pertama kali tapi teteap saja membuatnya kaget ketika ciran kental bewarna merah itu keluar dari hidungnya, donghae yang meliahatnya pun langsung memegang pundak sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Minnie-ah hidungmu" donghae mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya, mengusapkannya pelan di hidung sungmin, kini tangannya terhenti dia menatap wajah sungmin dalam.

*Donghae Pov*

"Minnie-ah hidungmu" aku melihat lagi darah itu menetes dari hidungnya, aku sakit melihatnya, tuhan bisakah kau bagi sedikit beban gadis di hadapan ku ini kepadaku, aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celanaku ku usap sisa darah yang masih tersisa di phyltrum nya, sebagian darah itu sudah berpindah ke tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha menutupi hal ini dariku, kini aku menatap wajahnya dalam, lihat wajah malaikat di hadapanku ini sangat cantik bukan hanya saja tertutup rasa sakit yang teramat dalam, entah karena penyakitmu ini, atau karena kerinduanmu kepada eommamu Minnie-ah, atau mungkin…. Lamunanku terhenti saat kau menyikirkan tanganku yang masih menyeka sisa darah yang keluar dari hidungmu.

"gwencana, aku baik-baik saja donghae-ah"

Bibirmu mungkin mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi lihatlah tubuhmu semakin hari semakin lemah , kumohon Minnie-ah jangan seperti ini, kau boleh menangis di hadapanku, kau boleh mengatakan kau tak sanggup lagi, atau kata apapun yang bisa membuat bebeanmu sedikit berkurang, sedikit saja kumohon bagi rasa sakit mu padaku, lihatlah aku kumohon , aku slalu disini bersamamu menjagamu memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja.

"hae, sungguh aku baik-baik saja jangan memandangku seperti itu" kau berusaha meyakinkanku sambil tersenyum dengan kebohongan.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu , itu saja…" aku membuang pandanganku kearah kilauan air sungai han yang terpantul cahaya matahari senja.

"aku akan baik-baik saja percayalah" kau menunduk, aku melihatmu menyeka ujung matamu entah apa yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"Minnie kau kenapa? Ayo kita pulang saja jika kau merasa tak nyaman disini" aku merangkul pundakmu, kau menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lagi.

"harus aku katakana berapa kali pada mu hae, aku baik-baik saja… aku masihingin diisni merasakan musim panas yang mungkin akan menjadi musim panas terakhirku, aku sungguh takut hae jika pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa merasakan musim panas lagi di tahun-tahun yang akan datang … aihh bodohnya aku, bahkan mungkin aku tidak dapat melihat salju di tahun ini ya" kau tertawa pelan entah tawa itu tulus atau hanya untuk menutupi kesedihannmu.

"Minnie-ah"

"aku… aku hanya ingin terus bisa tersenyum melewati musim-musim di tiap tahunnya, aku masih ingin menunggunya, tapi kenapa,,, kenapa ini semua terjadi pada ku hae? Kenapa? Apa eomma mengiinkanku untuk menemaninya disana? Apakah eomma kesepian disana hae? Aku merindukannya hae"

Kau kini ada dalam pelukanku, aku rasakan airmatamu menetes kedadaku aku bisa merasakannya sungguh ,

"Minnie, kau akan sembuh percayalah , kau akan selalu bisa menyaksikan setiap musim yang berganti… aku yakin eomma mu selalu ingin kau bahagia.. percayalah Minnie-ah kau akan baik-baik saja akan aku pastikan itu" aku mengecup pucuk kepalamu lembut.

"_aku sudah berjanji bukan Minnie aku akan memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja percayalah"_

*Donghae Pov End*

.

.

.

*Author Pov

Mobil audi hitam itu sudah memasuki pagar rumah yang cukup mewah itu, sang empunya mobil turun dengan exspresi datar di wajahnya, dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah itu, masuk kedalamnya tampa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"kyu kau pulang? " wanita separuh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik itu menghampiri kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menaiki tangga.

"kyu, kau sehat? Eomma membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu makan lah dulu sebelum kau pergi lagi, eomma tau kau sibuk kyu tapi sempatkan waktumu sedikit untuk setidaknya makan bersama eommamu ini" wanita itu tersenyum hangat kepada anak lelakinya itu.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti, dia meliahat kearah wanita itu dalam.

"_eomma apa kau tidak lelah terus memasang senyum palsumu itu, senyum kesedihan karena lelaki brengsek yang kau sebut appa ku, cih aku muak mengingatnya, laki-laki yang bahkan tak pantas untuk wanita yang terlalu baik sepertimu"batin kyuhyun._

"anii, aku sangat sibuk… aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal" kyuhyun berbalik meneruskan langkahnya lagi tampa memperdulikan raut kekecewaan yang terpancar dari wanita bernama cho heechul itu.

Cho heechul adalah seorang dosen di salah satu universitas ternama di korea, cho heechul hanya memiliki satu orang anak yaitu kyuhyun, dia membesarkan kyuhyun sendirian sejak kyu masih di dalam kandungan, appa kyu adalah seorang pengacara terkenal , namun appa dan eomma kyu sudah tidak tinggal bersama sejak lama, karena suatu hal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kyuhyun turun dari kamranya dilantai atas, eommanya menunggu sambil duduk di sofa. Heechul memperhatikan kyu yang terus berjalan menuju pintu tampa memperdulikannya, dia cepat memghampiri kyuhyun dang mengenggam tangannya.

"kyu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini pada eomma, kenapa kau hanya peduli terhadap eommamu ketika eomma hampir mati saja, kyu pulanglah… eomma hanya memilikimu, jangan terus menjadi sepeti ini terlalu lama, eomma merindukan mu kyu" hechul melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu, memberikan sekotak bekal berisi makanan untuk kyuhyun.

"makanlah kyu, jika kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa membuangnya, setidaknya eomma senang kau mau menerimanya" heechul lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memetung di pintu.

hati kyu seperti baru saja tersambar petir, dia sadar betapa jahatnya dia selama ini,membiarkan eommanya sendirian, tidak ada teman untuk berbagi. _"anak macam apa aku ini" batinnya._

Mobil audi hitam ini kini sudah melesat menjauhi rumah bercat coklat itu.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah gwencana?" donghae menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi sungmin yang terbaring di ranjang bersprei pink itu, sepulang kuliah tadi sepertinya sungmin kehujanan, di tambah lagi aktifitas di kampus yang sangat padat akhir-akhir ini membuat kondisi tubuh sungmin tidak stabil.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat Minnie, besok kau tidak usah ke kampus arra?"

"anii , daonghae-ah aku ingin ke kampus besok ada seleksi lomba pameran lukisan, aku dan wookie akan mengikutinya, wookie sudah mendaftarkan kami berdua."

"kau bisa mengikuti lomba itu lain kali yang terpentingsekarang kondisimu stabil itus aja, aku sudah berjanji pada appa mu akan menjagamu minni"

"hae, jebbal" pinta sungmin dengan nada lirih.

"ahhh, arraso… tapi kau janji beristirahat malam ini jangan melakukan apapun hanya tidur supaya kondisimu besok lebih baik"

"gomawo hae" sungmin tersenyum, dia bangun lalu memeluk donghae.

"ne sekarang kau istirahat Minnie" donghae merapatkan selimut sungmin mengusap rambutnya lalu meninggalkan sungmin yang mulai terlelap dan memejamkan matanya, berlayar ke negeri mimpi yang melukiskan senyum di bibir plum nya.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kangin, Heechul, Ryeowook, Shindong

.

.

.

Pagi ini sungmin berangkat kekampusnya lebih awal dari biasanya, ya hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diadakannya seleksi lukisan untuk pameran kesenian yang tiap tahunnya rutin diadakan oleh kampusnya, bawaaan sungmin pun cukup banyak hari ini, seperti peralatan melukis yang dia bawa menggunakan tas jinjingnya, seperti biasa sungmin selalu naik bus untuk sampai kampusnya , cukup naik bus sebanyak dua kali dan dia akan sampai di kampusnya. Sungmin berjalan menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia menunggu di halte bus sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Di lihatnya pohon-pohon yang Nampak indah, musim panas sudah lewat dan sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim semi. Sungmin tersenyum dia memagang dada sebelah kirinya,

"_aku mohon, jangan mengeras hingga dia datang untuk menemuiku… izinkan aku melihat salju terakhir mencair ku mohon" _gumannya lirih dia tersenyum sendu.

Bus yang dia tunggu pun akhirnya datang, dia bergegas menaikinya, mengambil posisi duduk di deretan belakang di samping jendela, sepanjang perjalanan sungmin hanya memperhatikan jalan yang di lewati bus tersebut, tatapannya kosong namun menyimpan banyak sekali pikiran yang dia sendiri tidak tahu pikiran itu harus dia urutkan dari mana. Lagi-lagi kini sungmin memegang dadanya, ada rasa yang sakit menekan hatinya membuat wajah sungmin memucat menahan sakit, dia mengeluarkan bebera butir obat dari tasnya lalu menelannya,

"_kumohon jangan sekarang" _dia tertunduk, pandangannya menjadi sendu_._

Setengah jam kemudaian sungmin tiba di kampusnya, dia sedikit berlari menuju taman di dekat gedung fakultas kesenian yang dipilih sebagai lokasi untuk para peserta melukis, sungmin sangat setuju taman itu dijadikan lokasinya karena memang dari taman itu semua pemandangan di kampus sungmin terlihat jelas,

"brakk" karena terburu-buru tubuh sungmin menabrak seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sekaligus dia benci. Namja jangkung yang slalu mencari masalah akhir-akhir ini dengannya, namja brengsek *di intai sparkyu* yang sangat sombong, yang ketika sungmin melihat bayangannya saja sungmin ingin mencakar-cakarnya hingga tak berbekas (?). tangan sungmin kini sibuk membereskan cat air dan palet yang terjatuh dari tasnya.

"Ya! Apa kau buta?" kyu berteriak kearah sungmin sambil berdiri ,

"_sabar lee sungmin jangan kau hiraukan dia, jangan Buang-buang tenagamu untuk mengurusi namja brengsek ini" guman sungmin_

"ya! Kau tuli atau bisu? Aku bertanya padamu" bentak kyu

Sungmin yang tadi masih dalam posisi duduk kini telah berdiri, kepalanya sedikit mendongak kearah kyu, dia menatap kyu tajam.

"maaf tuan cho kyuhyun yang terhormat, aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu, jika ingin bertengkar denganku lain hari saja"

Sungmin berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun yang masih kesal dengan sikap dingin sungmin itu,

"ya! Aishhh berhenti"

Kyuhyun berteriak , namun sungmin tak memperdulikannya dia terus berjalan hingga menghilang di tikungan. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun sangat kesal dan naik darah, entah kenapa sungmin selalu bersikap dingin kepadanaya. Padahal kyu sering membuat masalah dengan sungmin, namun sungmin tidak menghiraukannya. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi dia bertabrakan dengan sungmin.

"krek" kaki kyuhyun menendang susuatu, sebuah botol berisi butiran-butiran obat. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengambil botol itu, dilihatnya dengan seksama botol obat itu, namun tetap saja kyuhyun tidak tau obat apa yang sedang dia pegang, tapi sepertinya sebotol obat itu adalah milik sungmin yang terjatuh tadi ketika dia bertabrakan dengannya, kyuhyun menatap kearah tempat sungmin berjalan tadi hingga menghilang di tikungan.

"_apakah dia sakit, dia memang sedikit pucat tadi saat aku melihat wajahnya, apakah dia baik-baik saja" _batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memasukkan botol obat itu kedalam tasnya , dan pergi kearah taman tempat seleksi melukis untuk festival kesenian tahunan kampusnya.

Sungmin mengambil posisi melukis di dekat sebuah pohon dekat dengan danau, dia menyiapkan peralatan melukisnya , kini tangan mungilnya mulai menari diatas kanvas putih itu hingga terbentuk sebuah sketsa sebuah pemandangan yang cantik , sebuah danau dengan pohon-pohom maple di sekitarnya, ada seorang gadis di dalam sketsa itu , gadis itu terduduk di bawah pohon dengan kaki tertekuk dan tangan terlipat di atas dengkulnya, mungkin gadis dalam sketsa yang sungmin buat itu sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Kini pensil di tangan sungmin telah berganti menjadi kuas, sunmin mulai menari-narikan kuasnya diatas kanvas memberikan warna pada sketsa yang dia buat , sketsa yang tadi bewarna hitam putih itu kini telah berwarna menambah kesan hidup dari lukisan itu. Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat hasil lukisannya, tapi tiba-tiba sungmin merasak sakit di bagian dadanya, dia pun merasakan mual, ketika tangannya menyentuh ujung bibirnya lagi-lagi sungmin mendapati cairan kental bewarna merah itu kini keluar dar mulutnya, sungmin berusaha menutupi agar tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu, sungmin mengusapkan darah yang menempel di tangannya kelukisan dihadapannya, sungmin mengoleskan darah di tangannya tepat ke baju gadis yang ada di dalam lukisan itu.

"sempurna" ucapnya lirih, wookie yg duduk tidak terlalu jauh didekat sungmin kini memandang kearah sungmin, tersenyum.

"sudah selesai?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah wookie,wokkie kini bangkit dari tempatnya duduk berjalan sedikit kearah sungmin, wookie memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama.

"indah, kau sedang menunggu seseorang Minnie-ah" Tanya wookie sambil mencubit lembut tangan sungmin.

"aniiyo aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa" sungmin membalas senyum wookie

Tampa sadar sedari tadi kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin dari kursi taman yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat sungmin melukis, sejak sungmin mulai menggambar sketsa hingga kini dia tengah berbincang-bincang dengan wookie, dan wookie kini telah kembali ketempat duduknya tadi dan mulai melukis lagi. Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol obat yang dia temukan tadi, dia memutar-mutar botol obat itu di tangannya, dia penasaran obat apakah ini dan apa benar obat ini milik yeoja yang kini sedang dia perhatikan. Tapi tunggu tak beberapa lama setelah ryeowook kembali ketempat duduknya sungmin beranjak pergi sambil memegang hidungnya, kyuhyun refleks bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti sungmin pergi.

*Sungmin Pov*

"aniiyo aku tak menunggu siapa-siapa"

"baiklah aku kembali ketempatku ya, lukisanku sedikit lagi hampir selesai"

wookie kembali berjalan ke tempatnya, dan kini aku rasakan kembali sakit itu sakit yang membuat seluruh badanku lemas dan membuat kepalaku seperti berputar, kurasakan suatu cairan keluar lagi dari hidungku, aku bergegas berjalan cepat kearah toilet , beberapa orang memperhatikanku tak terkecuali wokkie, namun aku sempat meliriknya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dia tak perlu khawatir. Sesampainya di toilet kulihat darah yang kini telah sempurna menutupi phyltrumku, bahkan ada banyak tetes darah yang tercecer di wastafel toilet itu,aku membasahi pyhltrumnya dengan air menghilangkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel, kulihat kini pantulan diriku di cermin, entah sejak kapan pipiku terasa hangat karena air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

"kenapa kau menangis lee sungmin, kau harus kuat kau tidak boleh kalah dengan penyakit ini, kau bisa berjuang hidup lee sungmin, kau kuat"

Lihatlah kini aku mencoba menguatkan dirikuku sendiri , tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tak bisa aku ajak bersahabat lagi, tubuh yang semakin hari semakin melemah, namun aku menutupi itu semua karena aku berharap dengan aku mengaggap diriku baik-baik saja tubuhku pun akan mengikuti keinginanku, namun sepertinya tubuhku menolak dan dia mulai lelah. Kini aku terduduk di bawah wastafel, ku tenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku, ku biarkan air mataku mengalir bebas membuat parit dipipiku, disini sepi tidak akan ada yang akan melihatku bukan, sungguh aku tidak ingin ada yg melihatku dalam keadaan begini, aku tidak ingin orang-orang iba dan mengasihaniku, aku kuat aku tak perlu di kasihani aku ingin dianggap sama seperti yang lain, bukan dianggap sebagai gadis lemah yang harus dikasihani.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku , aku berdiri kulihat lagi pantulan diriku di cermin, ku seka air mata yang masih tersisa di ujung mataku, aku tersenyum.

"aku kuat, aku akan kuat… lee sungmin hwaiting"

Aku berjalan keluar toilet, aku terkejut ketika kudapati seseorang sedang bediri di depan toilet dan aku lebih terkejut lagibketika aku tahu namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku kini adalah nnamja yang paling aku benci, namja yang selalu menguji kesabaranku dengan tingkah sombong dan menyebalkannya.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari toilet, dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan toilet.

"ya! Kau membuntutiku?, mau apa kau? Sudah kubilang hari ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, lain kali saja"

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya, kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin, menatap mata beriris foxy itu,

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alis matanya, dia bingung kenapa kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu, sungmin terdiam sebentar

"_tunggu apa jangan-jangan kyuhyun melihatku menangis tadi, ahh tidak mungkin"_ batin sungmin

Sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangan kyuhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku… urusi urusanmu sendiri jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain. arraseo?"

Sungmin berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun yang masih menatap dalam kearaah sungmin.

"_ya tuhan ku mohon jangan… aku yakin kyu tidak mlihatku tadi…" _batin sungmin sambil terus berjalan menuju taman lagi.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan toilet dia mengambil sebotol obat yang ada di dalam tasnya, dia melihat kearah tempat sungmin berjalan tadi.

"kau bohong lee sungmin kau tidak baik-baik saja" ucap kyu lirih.

.

.

.

Langit yang tadi cerah bewarna biru kini telah berubah menjadi orange dengan sedikit semburat merah diantaranya, seleksi melukis sudah seselai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kini wookie dan sungmin telah berdiri didepan gerbang kampus.

"kau akan pulang sendiri Minnie?

"ne.. sepertinya, donghae oppa bilang dia ada sedikit tugas yang harus di selesaikan wookie-ah"

"kau ingin pulang bersamaku, kebetulan ada supir yang menjeputku"

"aniiyo, aku pulang sendiri saja , rumah kita kan berbeda arah wookie-ah" sungmin tersenyum

"baiklah minni, aku duluan ya sampai jumpa besok"

"ne wookie hati-hati di jalan"

Wookie tersenyum, dia lalu menaiki mobil mercy hitam itu , sungmin memperhatikan mobil wookie yang berjalan hingga menghilang di tikungan. Sungmin kini berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya, tampa sepengetahuan sungmin ternyata kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, sungmin berjalan terus sesekali dia mengitarkan pandangannya kearah jalan, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti yang membuat kyuhyun kaget dia lalu bersembunyi di salah satu dinding pertokoan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sungmin terdiam saat dia lihat sebuah mobil melintas dihadapannya.

"tunggu bukankah itu mobil appa? Bukankah appa ada di china sekarang? Dan lihatlah di dalam mobil itu ada seorang wanita… apakah?" sungmin tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia memukul , pelan kepalanya.

"ya! Lee sungmin babo atas dasar apa kau berpikiran seperti itu, appa tidak mungkin bersama wanita lain"

sungmin tersenyum , dia melanjutkan langkahnya , kyuhyun pun mulai mengikuti sungmin lagi, kini sungmin telah duduk di halte menunggu bus , kyuhyun masih memperhatikan sungmin yang masih duduk di halte itu sendirian, bus yang sungmin tunggu pun datang, kyuhyun mengambil langkah cepat mengikuti sungmin yang naik kedalam bus, tak lupa kyuhyun menggunakan penyamarannya (red topi masker kaca mata hitam), mungkin jika kyuhyun tidak memakai penyamarannya entah sudah berapa puluh yeoja yang akan mengerubunginnya.

Kini sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam bus yang sama, kyuhyun sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di kursi belakang agar dapat memperhatikan sungmin, di dalam bus itu tak terlalu banyak orang, hanya dia dan sungmin serta seorang wanita separuh baya dan anak perempuan kecilnya, di sepanjang perjalanan tak banyak yang sungmin lakukan, dia hanya bersandar ke jendela menatap kosong keluar jendela, sejujurnya pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian tadi dimana dia melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenal, mobil appanya dan seorang wanita yang ada di dalam mobil siapakah dia? Sungmin terus bermonolog di dalam pikirannya, kyuhyun yang memeperhatikannya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika sungmin kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya, baru kali ini kyuhyun menjadi stalker karena biasanya dialah yang di stalker oleh para fansnya.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Aku tak meyangka aku bisa didalam bus ini bersama gadis yang sepertinya sangat membenciku itu, aku menjadi stalkernya… hey seorang cho kyuhyun penyanyi dan actor menjadi stalker itu rasanya aneh bukan, tapi entahlah mengapa aku melakukan ini demi gadis itu, mungkin aku melakukannya karena ingin saja tidak lebih, atau bisa dibilang aku menjadi stalkernya karena ingin tahu sebenarnya siapakah dia sebenarnya, dan apakah dia sedang sakit? Lalu obat ini obat apa? Apakah ini obatmu? Sunggguh aku ingin tahu semua tentang dirimu.

Kini aku memperhatikan dirimu, kau menepuk-nepuk kepalamu sendiri sungguh tingkahmu seperti anak kecil, aku sangat gemas kepadamu ming, dan sekarang kau terdiam, sepertinya tanganmu sedang mengusap sesuatu di wajahmu, entahlah aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Halte demi halte pemberhentian telah terlewati tapi tunggu kenapa dia tidak turun di halte manapun? Bus ini bahkan sudah kembali kearah kampus. Tunggu apa jangan-jangan dia mengetahui aku mengikutinya dan dia ingin mengerjaiku, tapi rasanya tak mungkin.

Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku, aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar, aku meliriknya sedikit kearahnya, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat pemandangan di sampingku, gadis itu... gadis pemilik iris foxy itu tak sadarkan diri, dari hidungya kulihat ada darah yang menetes, aku segera menghampirinya memegang pundaknya berusaha membangunkannya.

"ya! Lee sungmin bangun kau taka apa? lee sungmin?" aku menggoncangkan bahunya berharap dia membuka matanya, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

Aku menggendongnya di punggungku, aku berteriak pada ahjussi supir bus itu untuk berhenti, aku pun berjalan keluar dan menyetop sebuah taxi, aku masuk kedalamnya, tubuh gadis itu kusandarkan dibahuku , aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya,

"bertahanlah ming" ucap ku sambil terus menggenggam tangan dan bahunya.

Setelah taxi itu berhenti tepat di depan loby rumah sakit aku menggendong wanita bergigi kelinci itu, aku masuk kedalam gedung itu, aku berlari menuju ruang IGD , tapi aish lihatlah mengapa tiba-tiba ada wartawan disini, mataku mengrenyit karena terkena blitz kamera.

"kyuhyun-ssi siapa wanita yang ada dalang gendongan anda" Tanya wartawan itu sambil menghalangi jalanku,

"ya! Apa kau buta yeoja ini sekarat kau masih sempat bertanya minggir" aku berjalan menninggalkan wartawan itu yang masih terdiam, aku sudah dapat menebak besok wajahku akan menjadi cover di berbagai majalah bahkan di infoteiment. Biarkan saja aku tak peduli.

Aku masuk keruang IGD, seorang perawat lalu menghampiriku membimbingku agar meletakkan tubuh sungmin di ranjang, dengan cepat suster itu memasang selang ke hidung dan mulut sungmin, infusan pun tak lupa di pasangnya.

"ya tuhan apakah penyakitnya parah? Dia kenapa?" batinku

"maaf apa anda keluarganya?" Tanya perawat itu membuyarkan lamunanku,

"aniyo dia temanku"

"anda bisa tunggu di luar , dokter akan segera mengambil tindakan pada nona ini, kau bisa menghubungi keluarganya agar datang"

Aku mengangguk , aku berjalan keluar kuambil iphone dari saku jeans ku. Kutekan nomor handphone sesorang tak lama muncul suara dari ujung saluran telefon itu.

*kyuhyun pov end*

.

.

.

*author pov*

"jinjja? Aku akan segera kesana"

Donghae terlihat sangat panik setelah menerima telefon, dia yang masih di kampus karena masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan,kini dia langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir, dia menaiki mobil Audi A5 hitamnya, menuju rumah sakit. Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah sakit, sesampainya di rumah sakit, donghae berlari menuju ruang IGD dilihatnya kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk, donghae menghampirinya.

"kyuhyun" donghae menepuk punggung kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengakat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"hyung"

"bagaimana sungmin, gwencana?"

"entahlah hyung dokter masih memberi tindakan di dalam hyung"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya, kini dia pun terduduk di lantai wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal

"seharusnya aku mengantarnya pulang aku tak membiarkannya sendiri, ya! Lee donghae kau babo." Donghae masih terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri

Kyuhyun menunduk memegang bahu donghae,

"tenanglah hyung sungmin akan baik-baik saja, hyung apakah dia sakit parah? Penyakit apa yang diderita sungmin , hyung? Beritahu padaku"

Donghae yang tertunduk kini wajahnya menghadap kyuhyun, donghae menarik nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di depan cermin, seorang penata rias sendang memake-upinya, dia hanya terdiam . pkirannya tertuju pada satu hal , ya sungmin… dia selalu teringat perkataan donghae yang beberapa jam lalu baru dia dengar.

"ya kyu kau mendengarkanku?" suara shindong hyung (menejer kyu sekaligus sepupunya) memecahkan lamunannya.

"aku mendengarmu hyung" jawab kyu malas

"berhentilah bersikap semaumu kyu, kau harus professional kau penyanyi besar kyu jangan bertindak semaumu, kau tau ulahmu kali ini? Hah?"

"hyung dia bukan siapa-siapa, percayalah dia hanya temanku bahkan bisa dibilang bukan teman, tenanglah hyung kau urus saja pertemuan dengan wartawan aku akan menjelaskannya seperti biasa, arraso"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dia lalu menuju stage tempat dia akan tampil bernyanyi di salah satu acara music live, kyuhyun bahkan tidak melirik wajah hyungnya yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal akibat ulahnya kali ini, pertama lagi-lagi dia di pergoki oleh wartawan sedang bersama wanita, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia juga pernah di pergoki sedang mabuk di bar dengan seorang yeoja dan sedang berciuman alhasil wajah kyu pun langsung muncul di berbagai media cetak dan elektronik dan sekarang lihatlah setan itu membuat masalah lagi dia dipergoki sedang menggendong seorang yeoja di rumah sakit siapa lagi yeoja yang telah setan itu permaikan, alasan apalagi yang akan dia keluarkan di depan wartawan? Entahlah. Yang kedua hari ini schedule nya adalah mengisi acara di sebuah music live tepat jam 9 malam, dan dia baru tiba dilokasi setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai, itu mengakibatkan shindong harus memutar otaknya mencari alasan kepada produser kenapa kyuhyun datang telat, sungguh menjadi menejer evil kyuhyun itu bukan hal yang mudah, itu membuat shindong frustasi dan tak nafsu makan (?).

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada diatas stage, mala mini kyuhyun akan menyanyikan lagu sambil memainkan piano, _i temporarily lived by your side_ lagu yang kyuhyun mainkan. Jarinya kini mulai menari diatas tut piano mengeluarkan suara yang merdu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya serasa terhipnotis, suara riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton yang hadir disana terdengar saat suara emas itu mengalun dari mulut kyuhyun.

_Jiwoonjul arasseo neoui gieokdeureul_

_Chingudeul hamkke moyeo soore jwihanbam_

_Ne saenggake nan himdeul gonhae_

_Geuron jae sarasseo neul honja yeotjanha_

_Handdaeneun neol guwonira mideosseosseo_

_Meoreoji gi jeonen_

_Geugeotmal hieokhae julsu itgeni_

_Naega neoui gyeotte jamsisaratda neun geol_

_Gakkeum neol geori-eseo bolkabwa_

_Jorahan nal gyeo-ure bijwi danjanghagon hae_

_Apheuji nanhi ? Manhi geokjeongdwae_

_Haengbokhagetjiman neoreul wihae gidohalkke_

_Gieokhae dareul saram mannado_

_Naega neoui gyeote jamsi saratda neun geol_

Semua orang terdiam sesaat ketika part terakhir lagu itu dinyanyikan kyuhyun, seakan semuanya dapat merasakan jiwa yang terdapat dari lagu itu, kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk di depan pianonya membungkukan badannya kepada seluruh penonton yang hadir, suara tepuk tanganpun tak henti-hentinya terdengar hingga kyuhyun melangkah kebelakang stage, entahlah saat menyanyi tadi yang ada di bayangan kyuhyun hanya yeoja itu, yeoja beriris foxy yeoja yang sepertinya tidak pernah tertarik kepada kyu yeoja yang memilki bibir plum dan deretan gigi kelincinya, yeoja yang sedang berjuang melawan kematian? Kata terakhir itu yang selalu terbayang-bayang dipikiran kyuhyun.

"kau tidak ke apartemen kyu" ucap shindong , mereka kini telah ada di area parkir, acara music live itu sudaha selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"aku akan pulang ke rumah hyung, kau mau ikut?"

"anii aku akan langsung kemabali ke apartemenku saja, ingat kyu besok kau harus menjelaskan kepada wartawan siapa yeoja itu, arraseo? Salam unyuk anjhumma"

"arraseo" jawab kyu malas

"baiklah aku pergi dulu kyu," shindong masuk kedalam mobil Chevrolet orangenya, mobil itu pun mulai berjalan dan menjauh dari area parkir itu.

Kyuhyun pun tidak berlama-lama dia langsung naik kedalam mobil audi hitamnya , lalu mengedarainya ke rumah eommanya, di sepanjang perjalanan lagi-lagi pikiran kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada yeoja itu lagi,

*_flashback*_

"_tenanglah hyung sungmin akan baik-baik saja, hyung apakah dia sakit parah? Penyakit apa yang diderita sungmin , hyung? Beritahu padaku"_

_Donghae yang tertunduk kini wajahnya menghadap kyuhyun, donghae menarik nafas panjang._

"_ya! Hyung berhenti membuatku penasaran, katakana padaku penyakit apa yang di derita sungmin?"_

"_sungmin mengidap penyakit sirosis pengerasan hati kyu"_

_Donghae menarik nafs panjang lagi, wajah kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi sangat khawatir._

"_3 bulan lalu saat penyakit itu dapat terdeteksi oleh medis, 3 bulan lalu saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir penyakitnya kyu, aku melihat senyumnya tulusnya hilang, sinar kebahagiaan di matanya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Entahlah sejak kapan penyakit itu bersarang di tubuhnya, menurut dokter ada factor keturunan karena eomma sungmin pun 4 tahun yang lalu meninggal karena penyakit ini. Kini sungmin hanya bisa meminum obat-obatan agar bisa menetralisir rasa sakitnya bukan untuk memperpanjang hidupnya, dokter pernah mengatakan penyakit pada level yang di derita sungmin hanya bisa di bantu dengan cangkok hati namun resiko keberhasilannya pun tak besar, sungmin menolak dia ingin tetap hidup dengan detak jantungnya sendiri sampai jantung itu benar-benar tak bisa berdetak lagi. Sekarang dia hanya ingin terus berjalan dan tersenyum selagi dia bisa, hanya itu harapannya karena baginya harapan hidup itu sangat mustahil untuk dia dapatkan" _

_Donghae menyeka ujung matanya yang sudah berair sejak tadi, kyuhyun kini terduduk lemas dia hatinya seperti tertekan yang membuatnya sangat sesak, yeoja itu, yeoja yang kelihatannya selalu ceria tapi dia menyimpan beban besar dalam hidupnya, yeoja yang terlihat kuat dari luar namun sebenarnya sangat rapuh sekali. Kyuhyun terdiam entah kenapa pikirannya kacau saat tau semua tentang sungmin,_

"_hey tunngu bukankah ini semua yang aku mau, mengetahui semua tentang sungmin, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan" batin kyuhyun_

_*flashback end*_

Mobil audi hitam itu terhenti beberapa meter sebelum sampai di gerbang berwarna coklat itu, dia menatap dua orang yang sedang bicara di depan gerbang, dia mengenali wanita yang sedang berdiri itu, itu eommanya, lalu laki-laki itu, mata kyuhyun membulat, dia melepaskan seatbelt dengan kasar. Dia berjalan cepat kearah laki-laki itu yang kini sedang memegang pundak eommanya. Ketika jarak meraka mulai mendekat, kyuhyun langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah lelaki itu.

"brak" pukulan itu tepat mengenai wajah lelaki itu, laki-laki itu kini tersungkur di tanah. Hidungnya meneluarkan darang yang langsung dia seka dengan tangannya.

"kau laki-laki brengsek untuk apa bertemu dengan eommaku lagi?"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong reader, hhe maaf ya updatenya lama.. author mencuri-curi waktu buat menulis ff ini, author sempet gak semangat nulis soalnya gak ada yg review.. tapi gpp ttep author terusin kok ffnya, ayo dong yang baca jangan jadi sider tinggalkan jejak ya please ToT… hhe

Di chap ini udah mulai sedikit ada titik teranglah ya dengan alur ceritanya, di chap-chap selanjutnya pasti bakal lebih ketauan banget jalan ceritanya makanya ttep tunggu updatean FF ini dan sekali lagi please review.. . kamsahamnida chingudeul…

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Preview-

"Brak" pukulan itu tepat mengenai wajah lelaki itu, laki-laki itu kini tersungkur di tanah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darang yang langsung dia seka dengan tangannya.

"kau laki-laki brengsek untuk apa bertemu dengan eommaku lagi?"

.

.

.

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Yesung, Changmin, ryeowook

Last Season Chap 4

.

.

.

Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan pukulan kewajah pria itu.

"Kyu kendalikan dirimu, hentikan!" pinta Heechul dengan nada memohon

"Eomma untuk apa kau bertemu dengan pria brengsek ini? Sampai kapan eomma akan terus bersikap manis dengan laki-laki seperti dia" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua bola mata eommanya.

Pria yang tadi di hajar Kyuhyun kini telah berdiri di samping Kyu, dia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut,

"Kyu tenanglah ini semua bisa di jelaskan , kau salah paham selama ini Kyu" ucap pria itu dengan tenang, namun di balas tatapan kebencian oleh Kyuhyum, Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan pria itu dengan kasar, sungguh saat itu amarah Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang berada di level paling atas, dia pun kembali menghajar pria itu, kini tubuh pria itu sempurna terbaring diatas tanah, pria itu sama sekali tak melawan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya pria brengsek, kenapa kau tak membalas pukulanku?" kyu memegangi kerah pakaian pria itu, masih terlihat urat-urat yang menegang diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan membalas Kyu , aku tahu kau sedang marah dan membutuhkan pelampiasan, pukul lah aku sesukamu" pria itu tersenyum dengan tulus, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Kyuhyun kembali berniat memukul pria itu namun kali ini eommanya dengan cepat menarik tangan putranya tersebut.

"Plakk" pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas, tangan yang selama ini selalu membelainya dengan lembut , tangan yang selalu mengusap kepalanya saat tertidur, bahkan tangan yang selalu mengusap punggungnya untuk menguatkannya sekalipun dia tak memperdulikan eommanya, kini tangan itu mendarat kasar di pipinya hanya karena eommanya membela pria yang Kyuhyun anggap brengsek yang kini wajahnya telah sempurnya di penuhi darah dan lebam.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"Plak" pipiku terasa panas, sungguh tak ku sangka eomma yang selama ini selalu lembut dan baik kepadaku bahkan ketika aku selalu tak memperdulikannya kini menamparku hanya untuk membela pria brengsek ini.

"Cih, apa eomma sangat mencintainya sehingga eomma menamparku , hanya untuk membela bajingan ini?" Aku tersenyum jijik kearah pria itu.

"Kyu maafkan eomma , sungguh eomma tidak bermaksud…" aku melepaskan pegangan tangan eomma ku, aku berjalan menjauhi mereka, aku menuju mobilku aku masuk kedalamnya aku pukul stir mobilku dengan kencang, sungguh perasaan ku sangat sakit, sekarang lihatlah bahkan ternyata eomma lebih menyayangi pria itu di banding aku, tunggu… bukannkah wajar eomma bersikap seperti itu? Untuk apa dia membela anak yang bahkan tidak pernah ada di saat dia butuhkan, bodohnya aku harusnya aku tahu, lagi-lagi aku tersenyum jijik , aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, aku menuju suatu tempat, ya tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melepaskan kekesalanku malam ini.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Pria itu kini telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Gwencanayo?" Tanya Heechul sambil membersihkan darah yang menempel diwajah pria itu.

"Gwencana, aku baik-baik saja"

"Mianhae aku tidak tahu kalau Kyu akan datang, aku rasa dia masih marah pada mu"

"Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun," pria itu kini tersenyum hangat kepada wanita bernama Cho Heechul, Heechul pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Gomawo"

*truutthh tttruutthhh* pria itu merogoh kantung celananya diambilnya handphonenya yang bergetar, satu panggilan masuk dari sesorang, dan panggilan ini pasti mengenai putri kesayangannya.

"…."

"Ne, apakah sesuatu terjadi"

"….."

"Jinjja? Aku akan segera kesana"

Dia memutuskan sambungan telefon itu, wajahnya berubah takut ketika mendapat telfon itu.

"Gwencana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku harus pergi kerumah sakit, aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti" pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu,

"Ahh, iya sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun ne"

"arraseo, hati-hati di jalan"

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu keluar dari rumah itu menuju mobilnya dan bergegas kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kursakan sesuatu yang silau menyergap mataku , aku juga merasakan Sesuatu menempel di hidungku, dan tunggu aku merasakan ada kepala seseorang yang bersandar di tanganku, ku lirikkan mataku kearah tanganku kulihat seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal sedang menunduk di atas telapak tanganku dan sepertinya dia tertidur, tunggu seingatku tadi aku berada di bus, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku berbaring di rumah sakit, atau jangan-jangan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi, lalu siapa yang membawaku kemari? Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang aku lakukan terakhir kali sebelum aku akhirnya tak sadarkan diri, monolog dalam pikiranku terhenti ketika kurasakan kepala namja yang tadi bertumpu di lenganku kini sudah terangkat.

"Minnie-ah kau sudah sadar" dia mengusap matanya yang sedikit terlihat merah, tunggu ini jam berapa apakah dia tidak tidur hingga matanya memerah? Atau mungkin matanya memerah karena dia menangis? Aku masih bisa melihat kedua matanya sembab.

Aku hanya mengagguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearahnya,

"Hae aku ingin pulang" pintaku padanya dengan suara lirih

"Ne, kita pulang setelah kondisimu stabil arraseo?"

"aniyo, aku ingin pulang sekarang hae jebal…" aku memohon kepadanya dengan wajah ku yang kurasa masih memucat, dengan selang oksigen yang masih menempel dihidungku.

"Minnie-ah ini sudah malam sekali, kita tidak mungkin keluar rumah sakit sekarang"

"Tapi aku tak ingin disini aku takut" aku mengenggam tangan Donghae erat, aku harap dia benar-benar bisa merasakan ketakutanku.

"Aku berjanji Minnie-ah besok kau akan pulang" Donghae tersenyum , dia mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Hae apa appa akan kemari?"

"Ne tadi aku sudah menghubungi ahjussi, dia bilang akan kemari. Ahjussi sudah tiba di korea tadi pagi tapi dia belum sempat memberitahumu"

Mataku seketika membulat, jantungku berdegup kencang, tunggu… jika appa sudah kembali ke korea tadi pagi berarti yamg kulihat sepulang dari kampus adalah appa, tidak itu tidak mungkin…

"Minnie-ah gwencana?" Donghae mengelus pucuk kepalaku, aku yakin dia dapat melihat jelas ekspresi terkejut di wajahku.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin tidur lagi Hae" aku menurunkan posisi badanku yang tadi setengah terduduk kini di posisi berbaring sempurna. Aku menutup mataku aku dapat merasakan ketika Donghae mengecup keningku lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Appa apakah kau menghianati aku dan eomma" batinku, air mataku kini mengalir lagi di pipiku membuat parit yang agak samar terlihat.

*Sungmin Pov End*

.

.

.

*Author Pov*

Entah sudah berapa botol soju yang di tenggak namja jangkung berambut caramel itu, setelah kejadian di depan rumahnya tadi dia langsung pergi menuju klab untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya, bermain dengan gadis-gadis di klab itu dan meminum sebanyak-banyaknya soju agar dia lupa akan hal yang membuatnya sakit.

"Kyu, kenapa lama sekali tak kemari" ucap yeoja yang berpakaian minim itu, yeoja itu tengah bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut yeoja yang ada di sampingnya, dia menarik dagu yeoja itu dan melumat bibir yeoja itu pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku saibuk chagi" jawab Kyuhyun, kini tangan Kyuhyun bermain di paha yeoja itu.

"Ya, Kyu hentiakan … itu membuat ku geli"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak menanggapi perkataan yeoja itu, sungguh saat ini pikiran Kyuhyun sangat kacau, dia tidak perduli lagi jika ada wartawan yang memergokinya sedang mabuk dan bermesraan dengan yeoja klab. Yang dia inginkan Sekarang hanyalah ketenangan dan hanya dengan cara inilah dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dan mendapat ketenangan itu, mungkin jika dia dapat mati malam ini itu lebih baik, pikirnya.

Kini pandangan Kyuhyun mulai membuyar, tapi dia tetap terus menenggak soju-soju yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya, yeoja itu pun masih tetap berada disampingnya menciumi pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelus dada bidang namja jangkung tersebut. Kyuhyun kini dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, yeoja yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah Kyuhyun pun sangat kaget.

"Ya! Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan lagi evil babo," Shindong mencengkram kerah kemeja yang di gunakan Kyuhyun,

"Hyung tenanglah, tidak akan ada wartawan yang tau aku disini" kyuhyun tersenyum kearah yeoja yang ada di sebalahnya namun posisinya kini agak menjauh darinya.

"Ya! Kau evil brengsek!" shindong mengeluarkan iphone hitam dari sakunya lalu menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang berciuman, yang sepertinya itu baru dilakukannya tadi, sangat mudah di tebak foto-foto itu pasti sangat mudah menyebar di internet, entah siapa yang pertama kali mengupload foto itu.

"Sekarang kau akan berkata apa?"

"Hyung lakukan seperti biasa ne"

"Kau gila kyu, apakah kau tak sadar beberapa jam lalu kau baru saja di pergoki menggendong seorang yeoja kerumah sakit. Kyu berhenti bertingkah seperti ini" Shindong pun memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah dalam keadaaan mabuk berat kedalam mobil, Shindong meletakkan tubuh Kyu di jok depan, dia pun lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu, sebelum mobil itu melaju, Kyuhyun sempat berkata sesuatu kepada Shindong,

"Hyung izinkan aku mati jebal!" ucap Kyu, sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

"Ya kau akan mati jika kau tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini kepada wartawan besok"

Mobil audi hitam itu kini tengah melaju dijalanan kota seoul yang lengang, menuju ke sebuah apartemen mewah, ya apartemen namja yang masih tertidur di bawah pengaruh soju itu.

Mata hari pagi kota seoul kini mulai menembus celah-celah jendela kamar apartemen namja jangkung yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur bersprei putih itu, matanya mengerinyit karena beberapa cahaya berhasil menyelinap melewati hording kamar bercat biru itu. Kyuhyun pun terbangun , dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat itu, ini mungkin akibat dia terlalu banyak minum semalam, dan dia tau pasti sekarang Shindong hyung telah ada di ruang tamu untuk memberikaan ceramah pagi (?) akibat ulahnya semalam, hey bukankah itu sudah biasa untuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya, dilihatnya hyungnya sedang menonton televisi sambil menyeruput sesuatu dari cangkirnya entahlah mungkih teh atau kopi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi berukuran besar yang menempel didinding sudah bisa di tebak kalau pagi ini pasti dirinya akan memenuhi berita selebritis baik cetak maupun elektronik, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri hyungnya yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya, Kyuhyun menepuk punggung hyungnya pelan.

"Hyung, tdiurmu nyenyak?" Kyuhyun maengeluarkan senyum evilnya kearah shindong, shindong membalas senyuman kyu dengan tatapan kesal dan senyum jijik.

"Babo kau masih bisa tertawa sekarang, lihatlah apa yang akan kau katakana pada wartawan nanti, dan apakah kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah itu, evil babo"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum evilnya , kedua manik itu melirik tajam kearah hyungnya yang kini matanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"jangan pernah memanggilku evil jika aku tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini hyung" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Arraseo, kita lihat saja Kyu… percepat mandimu aku yakin para wartawan itu sudah menunggu kita"

.

.

.

"brak" terdengar suara sendok terjatuh dari meja, itu sempurna sekali membuat sungmin kaget lalu bangun dari tidurnya, ohh.. ternya Donghae sedang merapikan sarapan di meja sebelah tempat tidur sungmin.

"Mianhae aku mengagetkanmu Minnie"

"Aniyo Donghae-ah" sungmin menggeleng pelan, dia memperhatiakan sekitar tapi sosok yang dia cari tidak ada disana.

"Hae, apa appa tidak kemari?"

"Ne, appa mu kemari semalam tapi kau sudah tertidur dan dia memustuskan untuk pulang kerumah tapi tenang saja Minnie-ah , appamu akan kemari menjemput kau pulang" jawab Donghae agak terbata.

"Apakah appa baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau seperti gugup?"

"Aniyo hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak gugup Minnie-ah, ahh sudahlah sekarang kau makan ne, minum obat lalu kita pulang" ucap Donghae sambil menyuapkan bubur kemulut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Donghae, sebenarnya dia masih ragu dengan apa yang di ucapkan Donghae tadi, melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae saat bicara saja sudah membuatnya sangat tidak yakin.

"aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Hae, entah apa itu" batin sungmin , sambil masih menatap Donghae. Lamunan sungmin terpecah ketika Donghae menyebut nama sesorang yang sangat dia benci sambil melihat kearah televisi

"bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Minnie lihatlah, ada beberapa fotonya dengan yeoja di klab sedang berciuman"

"ahh aku tak ingin melihatnya, ganti saluran tvnya Hae" sungmin membuang pandangannya kearah jendela kamar itu.

Tapi, tunggu ketika donghae akan mengganti saluran televisi itu muncul foto seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, sedang menggendong seorang yeoja dan, bukankah itu Sungmin?

"Minnie lihatlah," Donghae menarik tangan sungmin agar berbalik dan memperhatikan sesuatu di televisi yang pasti akan sangat mengejutkannya.

"Aniyo aku tidak akan melihat sebelum kau…" perkataan sungmin terhenti ketika dia mendengar perkataan namja jangkung yang kini ada di dalam televise

"_lalu apa hubungan Kyuhyun-ssi dengan yeoja yang anda gendong kemarin di rumahsakit"_

"_sebenarnya_ _dia adalah yeojachinguku, namun karena suatu hal kemarin kami bertengkar setelah aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, aku sangat frustasi sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke klab dan minum disana , ya seperti kalian tidak tau saja dalam keadaan mabuk banyak yeoja yang menggodaku , dan salah satu yeoja yang sedang menciumku ini, dan tentu saja aku tidak sadar akan hal itu"_

"_lalu bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun-ssi sekarang dengan yeoja yang sedang berada di rumah sakit itu?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum matanya kini focus pada kamera._

"_aku yakin dia akan mengerti, dan aku berharap saat ini dia sedang melihatku karena aku ingin meminta maaf tulus padanya atas perlkauanku yang kelewatan ini, Minnie chagi aku harap kau memaafkan ku ne saranghae"_

"net" sungmin menekan tombol off pada remote televise itu, dia hampir pingsan mendengan ucapan babo dari seorang namja brengsek yang ada di tv tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang namja babo itu katakan? Yeojachingu? Cih bahkan didalam mimpi pun aku enggan menjadi yeojachingunya, Hae menurutmu aku harus berbuat apa?" sungmin melirik donghae, dia terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah donghae yang kelatan lesu.

"Hae gwencana?" sungmin memegang pundak donghae, donghae tersadar dari lamunanya.

*Donhae Pov*

"_aku yakin dia akan mengerti, dan aku berharap saat ini dia sedang melihatku karena aku ingin meminta maaf tulus padanya atas perlkauanku yang kelewatan ini, Minnie chagi aku harap kau memaafkan ku ne saranghae"_

Ya! Apa yang diucapkan evil babo itu, chagi? Saranghae. Hatiku tersentak, bahkan aku yang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Minnie aku tak berani mengucapkan satu kata yang menunjukan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan lihatlah si evil babo itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata-kata yang seharusnya lebih pantas aku ucapkan. Aku melirikmu sedikit kulihat semburat merah pada pipimu saat kau mencaci namja yang kau bilang brengsek itu, kau senang Minnie-ah? Semoga tidak.

"Hae gwencana?" kau menepuk pundakku pelan, aku melihatmu tepat di kedua iris foxy itu.

"gwencana, kau tidak usah terlalu memperdulikan evil itu Minnie"aku tersenyum kerahnya, lihatnya kini bibir plum itu mengkerut lucu sekali, aku pun mencubit pipi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

"sudahlah , jangan seperti itu mana semangatmu Minnie ? hari inikita pulang"

"ah ne , aku tidak ingin merusak mood ku hari ini… ya! Hae apa kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

"ani, bagaimana aku akan pergi ke kampus jika kau sedang terbaring di rumah sakit Minnie" aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya, dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"sebentar lagi suster akan kemari melepaskan infusanmu, aku akan keluar dulu ne,"

Aku bernjak pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika yeoja beriris foxy itu menarik tanganku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"gomawo Hae, selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu"

Aku membalikkan badanku , ku kecup keningnya.

"ne , aku kan sudah berjanji akan slalu melindungimu dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja Minnie"

*Donghae Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Kini kedua orang itu telah keluar dari gedung tempat adanya wawancara itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju basement tempat parkir.

"Ya! Evil, kau serius? Yeoja itu…. Dia yeojachingumu?" Tanya shindong sambil memasang ekspresi tak percayanya.

"mungkin saat ini belum, tapi tak lama lagi hyung aku akan mendapatkannya… bukankah tidak ada yeoja yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan" kyuhyun memasang senyum evilnya dan melirik hyungnya tajam.

"ahh, baiklah akan kutunggu saat itu"

"apakah hari ini aku ada jadwal?"

"aniyo jadwalmu kosong hari ini Kyu… apakah kau tidak akan kekampus hari ini?"

"aku akan kerumah sakit menemui calon yeojachinguku hyung" kyuhyun memasuki maobil audi hitamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih berdiri dengan wajah heran.

"entahlah apa lagi yang akan di lakukan anak itu"

"klek" terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sungmin pun melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"appa" sungmi tersenyum ketika mengetahui appanya datang untuk menjemputnya pulang, suster baru saja melepas infusan dari tangan sungmin, dia kini masih duduk di pinggir ranjang, appanya menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disebelahnya, diusapnya rambut anak gadisnya yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"appa kenapa baru kemari, Donghae bilang appa sudah tiba dari china kemarin" wajah sungmin mendongak melihat wajah appanya, tunggu sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas luka lebam yang ada di pipi sebelah kanan appanya, dan goresan di ujung bibir appanya itu, dia menyentuh pipi appanya pelan.

"appa , gwencana? Siapa yang memukulmu? Appa katakan padaku apa ada masalah"

"tenang Minnie , appa baik-baik saja… luka ini… emhh kau tidak perlu tau chagi, appa sungguh baik-baik saja" Kangin tersenyum pada putrinya berusaha meyakikan bahwa dirinya sungguh baik-baik saja.

"appa , apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Kangin mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia bingung kenapa bisa putrinya berpikiran seperti itu.

"tidak ada yang appa sembunyikan dari mu Minnie, mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"anii appa, lupakan saja… aku harap appa jujur ne kepadaku" sungmin kembali memeluk appanya dengan erat, sebenarnya sungmin sangat ingin menanyakan kepada appanya tentang yang dia lihat kemarin, tapi rasanya terlalu sulit bukankah itu sama saja dia mencurigai appanya sendiri,

"ani.. appa tidak mungkin membohongiku" batin sungmin, appanya kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya ,appanya mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sungmin.

Tak berapa lama mobil audi hitam itupun sampai di pekarangan rumahsakit tempat sungmin dirawat, si empunya mobil itu kini telah turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kamar perawatan sungmin, namun belum sampai disana dia telah melihat sungmin berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal yaitu donghae dan tunggu sepertinya pria yang memakai jas itu tidak asing bagi kyuhyun.

Kangin yang melihat kearah depan, seketika langsung tersadar bahwa namja jangkung yang berjarak tak jauh dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun, kangin lalu memberi isyarat kepada donghae untuk berjalan duluan menuju mobil, donghae pun mengangguk mengrti.

"aigo Minnie appa melupakan sesuatu, ada beberapa obat mu yang belum appa tebus resepnya, kau dan Donghae pergilah terlebih dahulu appa akan menyusul"

Sungmin mengagguk sambil tersenyum, dia tidak curiga sama sekali, karena memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gerak gerik appanya, kini pandangannya tertuju pada namja jangkung yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya namja itu sambil menatapp sungmin, kini sungminberjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi memeganginya.

"plak" tangan sungmin sempurna mendarat kasar di wajah namja jangkung itu.

"Ya! Apa yag kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berteriak kerah sungmin, Donghae hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan heran, tak disangka Sungmin berani menampar seorang kyuhyun?

"apakah kau babo? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara di televisi bahwa aku adalah yeojachingumu, kau ingin semua orang tau kau hebat? Hah? Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan menjadi yeojachingumu , jangakan untuk dekat denganmu , meihat bayanganmu pun aku muak. Ku ingatkan padamu, cepat selesaikan masalah ini atau kau yang akan berurusan denganku"

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih mematung heran, diikuti dengan donghae yang kini sudah ,mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa jijik.

"Ya! Dia piker dia siapa? Berani memerintahku.. lihat saja Lee sungmin kali ini aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari pada ini" lagi-lagi senyum evil itu keluar, pertanda satu rencana jahat yang sedang evil itu rencanakan, entahlah apa lagi yang akan dilakulan evil bernama Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

"truth truth" Iphone putih itu bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk "Wokkie" tertulis nama si pemanggil di layar itu, sungmin pun lalu tak berlama-lama lalu meneriama panggilan itu.

"yeobseo"

"….."

"ne wookie hari ini aku kekampus, kondisiku sudah lebih stabil"

"….."

"mana mungkin aku lupa, semoga lukisan kita terpilih ne," seketika senyum sungmin menghilang ketka mendengar perkataan wookie di telfon

"…."

"jinnja? Aishh namja brengsek, aku akan segera sampai kekampus dan menghajar namja itu" Sungmin pun menutup sambungan telfon dar Wookie, dia bergegas menuruni tangga, ketika dia sampai di ruang tamu dia berpapasan dengan Donghae.

"Hae, bisakah aku pergi kekampus bersamamu? Aku sedang terburu-buru"

"tentu, kajja" Donghae tersenyum, dia menarik tangan Minnie, mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk lalu dia memakaikan seatbelt kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"gomawo"

Donghae tak menjawab, dia hanya tesenyum sambil mengusap kepala sungmin. Mobil hitam itu pun kini telah bergerak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu berjalan menuju kampus, setengah jam kemudian mobil itu sudah terparkir diarea kampus Sungmin. Sungmin langsung bergegas melepas seatbeltnya dan dia ingin secepatnya berlari dan menghajar namja yang benar-benar dia benci itu.

"kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Ada masalah?" Tanya Donghae yang heran melihat sungmin sangat terburu-buru.

"gwecana hanya saja ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan, aku pergi dulu Hae" belum sempat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil itu Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin.

"kau yakin tak ingin aku membantumu?"

"aniyo Hae, aku yakin bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"arraseo, sepulang kuliah nannti kau harus pulang bersamaku ne"

Sungmin tersenyum dia menggangguk pelan, dia membuka pintu mobil hitam itu dan bergegas berjalan , di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui setiap orang selalu memperhatikannya lekat, seperti tatapan menelanjangi. Perkataan Ryeowook di telfon pun masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Minnie-ah apa kau tahu seluruh kampus sedang membicarakanmu hari ini, mereka berkata bahwa kau dan kyuhyun pernah berkencan bersama di sebuah hotel , benarkah"_

*Sungmin Pov*

Aish rasanya ingin aku cakar-cakar namja brengsek itu, lihatlah sekarang seisi kampus memperhatikan aku lekat, itu sangat mengganggu jika aku bisa berteriak aku ingin mengatakan "apa kalian semua bodoh mempercayai begitu saja ucapan si evil babo itu" sayangnya jika aku mengucapkan itu aku yakin tidak akan aka yang mendengarkanku, mataku kini tertuju pada dua orang pria yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Ya! Dimana namja babo itu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Kedua namja itu saling memandang, kedua namja itu adalah Yesung hyung dan Chngmin, sahabat kyuhyun.

"Molla aku tidak tau? Apa kau tau dia dimana hyung"

"emh…. Mungkin dia sedang berada di gedung pertunjukan, ahh aku hampir lupa, aku tak menyangka kau dan kyuhyun" kedua namja itu saling berpandangan dan mulai tertawa, aku yang kesal melihatnya lalu pergi berjalan menuju yang dimaksud Yesung hyung itu.

Aku dapat mendengar suara merdu pino dari balik pintu itu, aku membuka pintu itu perlahan ku masuk kedalam ruangan yang sngat minim pencahayaan, haya ada lampu yang menyorot kearah namja yang sedang menarikan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano itu.

Aku terdiam mendengar lirik-lirik yang dinyanyikan namja itu,

_Jiwoonjul arasseo neoui gieokdeureul_

_Chingudeul hamkke moyeo soore jwihanbam_

_Ne saenggake nan himdeul gonhae_

_Geuron jae sarasseo neul honja yeotjanha_

Roll film itu kini terputar jelas lagi di hadapanku, bayangan namja itu kini telah sempurna terbentuk di hadapanku, perkataannya pun sekarang sangat terdengar jelas ditelingaku, namja yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, dan bahkan aku sulit menjalani hari-hariku jika tampanya.

_Handdaeneun neol guwonira mideosseosseo_

_Meoreoji gi jeonen_

_Geugeotmal hieokhae julsu itgeni_

_Naega neoui gyeotte jamsisaratda neun geol_

_Gakkeum neol geori-eseo bolkabwa_

_Jorahan nal gyeo-ure bijwi danjanghagon hae_

Namja yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, namja yang aku anggap sebagai udara yang selalu bisa ku hirup , namun ternyata dia hanya angin yang berhembus melewatiku, air mataku menetes membuat parit di pipiku, ketika part terakhir lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan sempurna oleh namja jangkung itu.

_Apheuji nanhi ? Manhi geokjeongdwae_

_Haengbokhagetjiman neoreul wihae gidohalkke_

_Gieokhae dareul saram mannado_

_Naega neoui gyeote jamsi saratda neun geol_

namja jangkunng itu sempurana membuatku mengingat kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku, ketika aku harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku dalam waktu yang bersamaan, aku masih terdiam. Bahkan ketika namja itu telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sepertinya dia sadar akan kehadiranku dan dia kini berjalan kerahku.

"Kau harus membayar mahal karena aku menyanyikan lagu hanya di depanmu secara esclusive" namja itu kini telah berdiri tepat dihadanku, dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku lalu ku balikkan badanku , aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya namun langkahku terhenti ketika dia menarik tanganku dan…

Saat kurasa bibir namja itu telah menempel dibibir ku, aku terdiam… entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatiku, ketika kutemukan lagi kesadaranku aku mendorong namja itu dari dekatku,

"Plak" untuk yang kedua kali aku menamparnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa akhirnya chap 4 update hheee, maaf banget kalau updatenya kelamaan, sebenernya udah diketik agak lama Cuma belum sempet ngedit, dan Alhamdulillah sekarang udah di edit dan bisa di post ya walaupun kayanya masih ada beberapa bagian yang typo-typo, hhee harap maklum author hanya manusia biasa :p.

author pengen ucapin makasih banget yang udah ngereview tulisannya author, serius author terharu banget akhirnya tulisan pertama authordi fanfictionnet ini ada yang nanggapi, itu jadi semangat tersendiri buat author untuk lanjutin FF ini, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya semuanya *tebar cium* hheee,

di chap ini author juga pengen balesin review dari kalian semua ^^

.

.

.

Han-RJ : sebelumnya makasih ya udah review FF saya, hhee masukan dari Kk itu sangat membangun tentunya, awalnya saya juga sempet down pas ff ini gak ada yg review, saya sempet mikir apakah ceritanya gak menarik atau apa, tapi akhirnya saya putusin buat ttep lanjut nulis, ya siapa tau aja ternyata ada sider yang diem-diem baca FF saya… hhhe dan makasih juga untuk slalu mengingatkan typo, nah ini yang susah walaupun sudah di edit berkali-kali ttap aja ada yang typo walau satu dua, terus penggunaan huruf besar masih kadang saya abaikan tapi di chap ini sudah mulai saya terapkan, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, di chap 2 kenapa banyak yang typo? Itu karena gak saya edit sama sekali hhhee… saya juga lupa kenapa gak diedit. Nah kalo masalah penyakitnya sungmin nanti akan saya jabarkan sejabar-jabarnya di salah satu chap, hhee tetap lanjutkan baca FF saya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, kamsahamnida ^^

Farahadaina : siapa ya yang di tunggu ming? Hhee di tunggu aja kejelasannya di chap selanjutnya, makasih sudah review.

Hyeri : bisa jadi tuh bapaknya umin yang sama eommanya heechul.. hheee

Jikyung : annyeong ^^, iya gak apa-apa kok, kamu udah ngeriview aja author seneng banget hhee, laki-laki yang di hajar kyu, hmm bisa jadi appanya umin loh hhee… iya kyu nantinya bakal brbuat banyak buat umin berkorban perasan tepatnya mhuhehehe…

1412 : wah ide bagus tuh, kalau kyumin saudara sebapak hhee, kita liat nanti deh ya :p makasih udah review

cha : iya sekarang kyu udah tau umin sakit tapi ttep aja sikapnya bakal ngeselin ke umin, masalah appa ama eommanya sungmin ama kyu masih misteri nih hhee, nanti akan segera terbongkar hhhee.

minoru : hiks iya di bagian itu emg sedih ToT,… bisa jadi laki-laki yang sama eommanya kyu itu bapaknya umin , liahat saja ya hhee, author juga lagi nyari waktu yang tepat buat munculin kibum di tunggu aja ya, kenapa umin gamau cangkok hati hmmm… itu juga nnti bakal author kasi tau alasannya di chap selanjutnya, tetap baca dan tinggalkan jejak ya

Yolyol : hhee bisa di baca di chap ini kejelasan laki-laki itu siapa , minge mg bakal ngelewatin masa2 yang lebih berat tapi tenang aja kana da 3 orang cwo yang bakal lindungin dia… hhee masalah jelasin ke public juga mimin jelasin di chap ini… ^^ buat akhirnya? Hmm kita liat nnti ya, ttap baca dan tinggalkan jejak.

evil thieves : omo sungminku juga hhee, hhee sini-sini heebum bawa kemari :p

Keyra Kyuunie : makasih ^^, iya typo masih banyak hhee, sip saya coba terapkan

: hai makasih ya udah review, iya emg terkesan nyesek kalau kita nulis tapi gak ada yang nanggapi tapi akhirnya ada juga kalau kita ttep semangat, ne hwaiting hheee jujur ya author juga pengennya ini sadending *ngumpet diketek kyu*tapi masih author pikirin lagi sih hheee author juga sangat menyukai kalau evil itu menderita hheee. Ttap baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

DiKa : hhee sunbae? Makasih ya ttep baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

Yolyol : kapan ya baiknya, umin udah ngerasa2 sesuatu kok tapi entah apa hhee, iya ada donghae yang selalu buat umin

heeyeon : sip tetap baca dan tinggalkan jejak

minoru : iyap namja masa lalunya mini kibum, Minnie sakit .. sip ttap baca dan tinggalkan jejak … makasih ..

Guest : sip, tetap baca ya dan tinggalkan jejak.

Hheee review selesai, sekali lagi makasih ya maksih yang udah review tetap tinggaklan jejak ya di sini di chap 5 nnti akan author bongkar secara perlahan setiap rahasia yang ada di ff ini, mulai dari siapa kyuhyun, kibum da nada hubungan apa antara eomma kyu dan appa sungmin. Tetap baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, kamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kangin, Hangkyung.

.

.

.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Semaumu kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Kau pikir aku yeoja murahan seperti yeoja-yeoja yang mengagumimu di luar sana." aku masih meneteskan air mataku, sungguh perasaanku tidak bisa ku kendalikan, aku marah aku kesal dan ada perasaan rindu akibat semua hal yang baru saja aku ingat tadi.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan kasar, aku berbalik dan ku buka pintu ,sesegera mungkin aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku takut air mataku tumpah lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun, sungguh saat ini aku tidak bisa mengedalikan perasaan ku.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Semaumu kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Kau pikir aku yeoja murahan seperti yeoja-yeoja yang mengagumimu di luar sana." Aku melihat air matamu menetes di pipimu, hey semengerikan itukah ciuman yang aku berikan untukmu? sekarang kau melepaskan pegangan tanganku dengan kasar, kau lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi , aku refleks mengikutimu. Kini aku berjalan (setengah berlari) mengikutimu, aku tau kau masih menangis aku bisa melihat tanganmu berusaha menutupi pipimu yang telah terdapat banyak jejak bekas air mata. Tidak usah di tanyakan lagi apakah ada yang melihat kejadian ini, aku rasa semua mahasiswa fakultas kesenian mendapatkan petunjukan gratis, kau yang menangis sambil berjalan dan aku mengikutimu dari belakang , sungguh bukankah ini telenovela nyata yang sayang untuk di lewatkan bagi semua pasang mata yang kita lewati?.

Aku masih berjalan mengikutimu, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang menghadangku. Ya si ikan itu kini telah berdiri di hadapanku dan sempurna menutupi jalanku untuk mengikuti mu.

"Ada masalah denganku hyung?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya?" dia bertanya padaku, ada sedikit nada marah di pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung percayalah, lagi pula aku rasa ini bukan urusanmu hyung" aku mengeluarkan senyum evil ku.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin itu adalah urusanku. aku peringatkan kau Kyu, jangan membuat masalah dengannya atau kau akan menyesal" ucapnya lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkanku, yang masih terdiam.

Ya! Dia pikir dia siapa bisa mengaturku? Memang kenapa kalau aku sedikit bermain-main dengan Sungmin, mengapa dia seperti tidak senang?.

Aku memtuskan untuk memutar langkahku, aku berbalik kembali menuju gedung pertunjukan, ya hari ini akan diadakan gladi resik untuk pembukaan festifal kesenian tahunan kampusku. Aku harap yeoja itu akan baik-baik saja dan segera berhenti menangis, semoga.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Sungmin kini telah duduk di perpustakaan , tepatnya di kursi dekat jendela. Di tempat ini sepi jadi dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Dia menatap keluar jendela di lihatnya dedaunan di pohon yang mulai menguning.

"Apakah musim gugur segera datang? kenapa cepat sekali?" batinnya, dia menyeka lagi ujung matanya, sepertinya air matanya kali ini sangat sulit untuk dia tahan, terlalu banyak perasaan yang dia rasakan dan sepertinya hanya bisa dia ungkapkan lewat air mata. Dia memegang bibirnya pelan.

"Namja brengsek , apa yang dia lakukan? Mengambil ciuman pertamaku begitu saja, aish jika saja moodku tidak hancur aku akan langsung mematahkan tulang rusuknya tadi".

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang dia letakkan diatas meja. Entah kenapa air mata ini memaksa keluar lagi, saat pikiran tentang namja yang memiliki senyum pembunuh itu datang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sungguh" batinnya.

"Minnie-ah gwencana" seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya Ryeowook sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas, Sungmin pun dengan cepat menghapu sisa air mata yang masih menempel dipipinya.

"Ne, gwencana" Sungmin tersenyum kearah Wookie, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah senyum kebohongannya untuk menutupi perasaannya sekarang.

"Jinjja? Minnie jika kau ingin bercerita padaku ceritakan saja, dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit melepas bebanmu, aku tau yang kau alami tadi mengesalkan bukan? Ulah namja itu memang menyebalkan sekali"

"Ne, Wookie gomawo…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis minie-ah apakah Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang jahat lagi padamu?"

"Aniyo, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan aku senang saat mendengarnya bermain piano dan menyanyikan lagu itu, membuka kenangan ku terhadap sesorang."

"Seseorang?" Ryewook mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia tampak bingung.

"Jadi kau menangis bukan karena Kyuhyun melainkan karena seseorang itu?" sambung Wokkie

"Entahlah, mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Aku sungguh merasa sesak dengan semua ini Wokkie-ah" sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wokkie. Wokkie tersenyum.

"Minnie aku sahabatmu kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau sahabat terbaik yang ku miliki Wokkie-ah"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang seseorang itu."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Ryeowook, dia menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya, kau mungkin orang pertama yang mengetahuinya tentang seseorang itu Wookie"

"Ceritakanlah padaku Ming" Ryeo tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang , dan dia mulai bercerita.

_Flashback_

"_Brukkkk" yeoja berkuncir dua itu terjatuh diatas hamparan pasir bewarna putih itu, tubuhnya kini sempurna basah oleh ombak yang mengenainya ._

"_Ya oppa, tunggu aku" Sungmin masih dalam posisi duduk, dia memegangi lututnya, tunggu lututnya mengeluarkan darah kerena terkena semacam batu karang saat terjatuh tadi._

"_Gwencana?" namja yang Sungmin panggil oppa itu kini telah berlari menuju kearah sungmi, kini namja itu telah duduk di samping sungmin sambil memegang lutut sungmin._

"_Kenapa bisa berdarah, kau memang ceroboh kelinci" namja itu memarahi sungmin sambil meniupi lutut sungmin yang terluka,sungmin hanya memperhatikan namja itu dengan lekat,sungmin tersenyum walaupun namja itu memarahinya tetap saja sungmin merasa itu kata-kata manis yang dia dengar. _

_Namja itu tersadar kertika Sungmin terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya! Kau kenapa? Ada yang lucu? aku memarahimu bukan sedang memberi lelucon." Namja itu mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin._

"_Aishh berhenti selalu mencubit pipiku oppa, itu sakit" sungmin mengkerutkan bibirnya, aegyonya terlihat jelas, namja itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya. 'Lihatlah senyumnya? Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona, hmm pantas saja banyak yeoja yang menyukainya di sekolah. Sepertinya predikat Killer Smile itu sangat cocok di berikan padanya' sungmin terus bermonolog dalam pikirannya sambil masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Dia bahkan tak sadar namja itu sedari tadi terus memperhatikan tingkahnya yang lucu itu._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus duduk disitu? Kajja sudah hampir sore. Kau tidak maukan appamu memarahimu karena terlalu banyak bermain di pantai di banding mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahmu"_

"_Ahh ne, oppa" jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya._

"_Naiklah" namja itu membungkukkan badannya, meminta sungmin untuk naik kepunggungnya._

"_Ne? kau yakin akan menggendongku oppa?" Sungmin melirik namja itu dengan tak yakin._

"_Cepatlah , naik tidak usah banyak bicara "_

"_Arraseo" Sungmin pun lalu naik ke punggung namja bernama Kibum itu._

_*Sungmin Pov*_

_Aku kini berada di punggungya, aku sandarkan daguku diantara pundak dan lehernya, sungguh aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu berdua di pantai, bermain pasir bersama , berkejaran bersama sambil berpegangan tangan, dan kadang aku pun selalu terjatuh seperti ini dan dia pasti selalu mengendongku. _

_Ya dia adalah kibum oppa, oppa yang paling aku sayang. umurku dan dia berbeda 3 tahun, dia kini adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 di salah satu senior high school di seoul. Aku dan kibum oppa telah berteman sejak kecil, kibum oppa adalah anak dari sahabat appa dan eomma, maka dari itu kami sangat dekat. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan dia selalu menjemputku sepulang sekolah, itu membuat teman-teman ku menjadi iri padaku karena bagaimana bisa aku dekat dengan pria tampan seperti kibum oppa. Kibum oppa adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang aku miliki, entah kenapa bahkan di sekolah aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, padahal aku rasa, aku selalu berbaur namun sepertinya mereka yang menghindar, tapi tak apalah aku sudah sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Terlebih di saat seperti ini dia sangat penting bagiku , di saat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa eomma sakit parah, entahlah aku tak tahu nama penyakit eomma apa? Yang appa bilang penyakit eomma pasti bisa di sembuhkan, tapi aku pernah bertanya pada Kibum oppa,dan dia memberitahuku penyakit eomma adalah penyakit yang menyerang hati. _

_Kibum oppa selalu menemaniku, dan menguatkanku. Bahkan ketika aku menangis dia selalu berkata, "kelinciku tidak boleh menangis karena jika kau menangis pasti langit akan menangis juga karena langit setuju padaku bahwa air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dijatuhkan." Lalu dia menyubit hidungku pelan. Sungguh aku rasa hidupku tak akan berarti jika tampanya, bagiku dia adalah udara yang harus aku hirup setiap hari, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dia adalah orang terpenting di hidupku setelah appa dan eomma tentunya. Aku sangat menyayanginya mungkin mencintainya entahlah._

"_Minnie"_

"_Ne?" monolog di pikiranku terhenti ketika ku dengar suaranya memanggil namaku._

"_Gwencana? Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"_Aniyo oppa, gwencana" aku tersenyum kearahnya, sungguh saat-saat seperti ini yang paling aku suka, ketika dia menggendongku dan berjalan di pantai sore hari._

"_Oppa"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, bolehkah?"_

"_Tentu saja boleh, apa yang ingin kau katakana Minnie?" Dia melirik kearahku sambil tersenyum, sungguh jantungku saat itu berdegup keras tak beraturan._

"_Oppa bisakah kau berjanji akan selalu menemaniku, dan menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis?" aku melirik wajahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya._

"_Karena kau memintanya aku akan berjanji untukmu Minnie, tapi walaupun suatu saat aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri dan tidak bisa menghapus air matamu lagi, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu , jagalah hatimu karena disana ada aku yang slalu ada untukmu. Dan berjanjilah jangan terlalu sering menangis karena aku tak ingin ada namja lain yang menghapus air matamu" kau tersenyum lagi, hatiku serasa ingin meledak mendengar semua ucapanmu tadi._

"_Gomawo oppa" _

"_Ahh dan ada satu lagi yang harus kau ingat Minnie"_

"_Wae oppa?"_

"_Selain dihatimu, kau juga bisa menemukan aku di pantai ini, pantai yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara kau dan aku"_

"_Arraseo oppa" aku tersenyum kearahnya, sungguh aku tidak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir._

"_Truutttt Truuttt" kuarasakan handphone di dalam saku ku bergetar, kulihat nama pemanngilnya "Kwang-ssi" dia adalah kepala pelayan di rumahku, dan entah ada apa dia menelfonku, astaga apa jangan-jangan appa marah lagi karena aku bermain hingga sore?_

"_Yeobseo"_

"_Nona, sepertinya anda harus pulang sekarang" suara Kwang-ssi terdengar agak gemetar di ujung saluran telfon sana._

"_Wae, apakah appa marah lagi karena aku bermain hingga sore"_

"_Aniyo, nona tapi.. eomma nona sekarang sedang di kerumah sakit, kondisi beliau kembali drop dan beliau sekarang sedang berada di ruang ICU"_

_Handphone ku terjatuh dari genggaman tanganku, langkah kibum oppa pun terhenti. Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menekan jantungku, itu sakit sekali.. ketika aku mendengar bahwa eomma sekarang sedang berada di ruang ICU dan kondisinya drop, ya tuhan lindungi wanita yang paling aku sayang itu. Kibum oppa pun menurunkan aku dari gendongannya dia menatapku heran, mungkin karena ekspresi wajahku yang berubah dan aku rasa sekarang air mata itu mulai mencoba mengalir ke pipiku._

"_Minnie wae? Kenapa kau diam? Kau sakit? Gwencana?"_

"_Oppa… eomma… eomma sekarang sedang di rumah sakit , aku harus segera kesana"_

_Ekspresi Kibum oppa pun seketika berubah khawtair. Kini aku dan dia telah ada di dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit tempat eomma dirawat, entah apa rencana tuhan baru saja aku merakan senang ketika Kibum oppa berjanji akan selalu ada di dekatku, namun sepertinya kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika aku mendengar kabar ini, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tangannya tak pernah lepas mengenggam tanganku, aku bersandar di dada Kibum oppa, air mataku kini menyatu dengan pakaian yang di pakainya. Dia terus mencoba menenangkanku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku, sesekali dia mencium lembut kepalaku._

"_Tenanglah Minni eommamu akan baik-baik saja, ne… kau harus yakin"_

_Aku mengangguk pelan masih sambil terisak._

_Tak berapa lama kami sampai di rumah sakit, aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit diikuti Kibum oppa di belakangku. Aku mencari dimana appa sekarang, dan akhirnya kulihat appa sedang duduk di depan ruangan tempat eomma di rawat, aku juga melihat Hangkyung ahjussi beliau adalah appa dari Kibum oppa. Aku berjalan kearah appa, aku liahat appa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya._

"_Appa?"_

"_Minnie" appa langsung memelukku erat, aku harap eomma baik-baik saja sekarang walaupun aku tak yakin akan hal itu._

"_Appa, apa eomma baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ne, chagi eommamu akan baik-baik saja" _

_Apakah appa berbohong, kalau eomma baik-baik saja kenapa wajah appa terlihat khawatir, bahkan wajah Hangkyung ahjussi pun sangat kelihatan cemas._

"_Eomma akan sembuhkan appa?"_

"_Tentu Minnie, eomma akan segera sembuh dan berkumpul bersama kita lagi"_

_Kali ini aku melihat senyum terlukis diwajah appa, entah senyum itu hanya senyum untuk membuatku agar tidak cemas atau memang itu senyum kebenaran bahwa eomma akan baik-baik saja. _

"_Appa aku ingin melihat eomma di dalam, bolehkah?"_

"_Tentu Minnie masuklah"_

"_Oppa kau mau melihat eomma juga?" aku melirik kearah Kibum oppa yang tengah berdiri di samping appanya, Kibum oppa mengikuti memasuki ruangan tempat eomma dirawat, karena ini ruangan ICU setiap orang yang akan masuk harus memakai pakaian khusus agar ke sterilan ruangan itu tetap terjaga._

_Aku melangkah kedalam ruangan itu di ikuti Kibum oppa di belakangku, aku melihat tubuh eomma terbaring di ranjang tempat tidur dengan banyak peralatan medis yang menancap ketubuhnya, aku mendekati eomma, kuusap rambut eomma perlahan, lihatlah eomma sangat cantik bahkan ketika dia sedang tertidur, walau pun wajah eomma terlihat pucat aku masih bisa merasakan pancaran kecantikannya, aku meneteskan air mataku lagi, kugenggam tangan eomma erat._

"_Eomma, gwencana? Eomma akan sembuhkan? Ketika eomma sembuh nanti kita akan pergi piknik bersama kan eomma dan kau akan memasak banyak makanan lezat untukku dan appa, eomma cepatlah bangun aku aku sangat merindukan pelukan eomma, jebal eomma" genggaman tangan eomma terlepas, aku terjatuh di samping ranjang tempat eomma berbaring, sungguh aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihannku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tak ingin eomma mendengar suara tangisanku, lagi Kibum oppa memelukku erat._

"_Minnie, uljima … semuanya akan baik-baik saja percayalah"_

_Aku kini menangis di pundakmu, aku merasakan ketenangan saat aku bisa bersandar di pundakmu, oppa. Terimaksih kau selalu ada di saat seperti ini. _

_Sudah 4 hari eomma terbaring di rumah sakit , belum ada perkembangan yang berarti. Dan tunggu sudah 4 hari ini juga Kibum oppa tak menemuiku, entah kenapa… bahkan ketika aku mengirinya pesan diapun tak membalasnya, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Aku pun sudah 4 hari ini selalu pulang sekolah dan kerumah sakit sendiri. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang sekolah, aku melihat asisten appaku sudah menungguku . tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi?_

"_Annyeong haseyo, emh tidak biasanya ahjussi menjemputku apakah terjadi sesuatu"_

"_Presdir meminta saya untuk menjemput nona kerumah sakit sekarang, eomma nona…" _

_Asisten appa itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya , aku mulai takut. Kini aku berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit._

"_Kondisi eomma nona kembali drop saat ini, sebenarnya kondisinya sudah melemah sejak tadi pagi, dokter yang menanganinya sudah mengatakan bahwa racun yang berada di tubuh eomma nona tidak bisa di tolerir oleh tubuhnyam karena fungsi kerja hati semakin menurun, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah melakukan transplatasi hati atau cangkok hati, tapi bukan perkara yang mudah mencari hati yang cocok dalam waktu yang singkat ini nona, jadi sepertinya kita sekarang hanya berharap ada suatu keajaiban yang akan datang" _

_Kata-kata asisten pribadi appa itu terus berputar di telingaku, seperti suara bel pemadam kebakaran yang bordering keras, air mataku kini masih terus mengalir._

"_Oppa kau dimana , aku sangat membutuhkan mu sekarang" batinku._

_Tak lama aku tiba di rumah sakit, aku berjalan keruangan yang sudah 4 hari ini eomma tempati. Ketika aku sampai di ruangan itu kudapati ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada seorang perawat yang sedang membersihkan ranjang tempat tidur yang biasa di tempati eomma 4 hari ini._

"_Joesonghabnida,"_

"_Ah ne, ada bisa saya bantu"_

"_Apa pasien yang berada di rungan ini sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku paada suster itu. ._

_Aku segara berlari ketika mendengar perkataan suster itu,_

"_Pasien di ruangan ini, apakah anda keluarganya?"_

"_Ne , pasien yang berada di ruangan ini sudah di pindahkan keruang pemulihan kah."_

"_Jeongmal mianhae, pasien di ruangan ini sudah meninggal dan sekarang jasadnya sudah ada di rungan khusus untuk di beri penghormatan terakhir"_

_Air mataku terus tumpah mendengar perkataan suster itu, aku terus berlari menuju ruangan yang memang di khusukan bagi orang yang sudah meninggal di semayamkan untuk di beri penghormatan terakhir bagi saudara maupun rekan-rekannya. Langkahku gontai ketika aku hampir mendekati rungan itu, kulihat banyak sekali karangan bunga, dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam, aku mengenal beberapa orang itu, pengawal-pengawal appa yang biasa berjaga dan beberapa relasi bisnis appa yang pernah aku jumpai, aku berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan itu, aku terjatuh sungguh aku tak sanggup untuk berdiri saat kulihat foto eomma telah dilingkari bunga dan ada beberapa orang yang sedang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya, tangisku pecah saat itu juga , aku berlari mendekati appa yang berdiri di samping meja tepat foto eomma di letakkan._

"_Appa, ini semua bohong kan, eomma masih hidupkan appa? Aku mohon appa katakana padaku bahwa semua ini bohong appa, aku mohon," aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan appa, aku tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangku, aku rasa mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan ketika mereka di tinggal orang yang mereka cintai._

_Appa memelukku erat, mengusap rambutku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku,_

"_Chagi, kita harus tabah ne, ikhlaskan eomma mu, ini jauh lebih baik untuknya dari pada dia terus menderita di dunia karena penyakitnya, chagi percayalah walaupun eomma sudah tidak ada di dunia, namun dia tetap ada di dalam hati kita selamanya"_

"_Aniyo appa, aku tidak ingin eomma pergi, aku sangat mencintainya, jebal appa kembalikan eommaku, aku mohon kembalikan dia … aku sangat mencintainya appa" aku terus menangis histeris , disaat seperti ini sungguh aku sangat membutuhkan Kibum oppa, namun dia tidak ada disisiku, bahkan aku pun tak melihat Hangkyung ahjussi disini, aku masih terus menangis di pelukan appa, hingga akhirnya aku rasa aku kehilangan kesadaranku karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan._

_Langit malam kota seoul telah hilang berganti dengan semburat orange cahaya matahari pagi, pagi ini eomma akan di makamkan, sungguh aku sangat sedih sekarang terakhir kalinya aku melihat jasad eomma ku yang sangat cantik dan paling aku cintai itu. Tangisku kembali pecah ketika aku melihat peti mati eomma di masukan kedalam tanah, sekarang eomma benar-benar sudah pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan aku dan appa sendiri. Aku menangis diatas pusara eomma yang kini telah sempurna tertutupi oleh bunga, entah sudah berapa orang yang memelukku dan mencoba untuk menguatkanku namun aku tak bergeming, aku tetap terduduk di samping pusara eomma, appa hanya berdiri di sampingku, appa terus memaksaku untuk pulang karena komplek pemakaman ini sudah hampir sepi, orang-orang yang tadi ikut melakukan proses pemakaman eomma pun satu-satu mulai pergi, hanya tersisa aku dan appa, serta beberapa pengawal saja. _

_Tunggu, bahkan hari ini aku tak melihat Kibum oppa datang kepemakaman eomma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kemana perginya Kibum oppa, dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku kan?. _

"_Jeosonghabnida , nona" _

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kulihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi, dia adalah supir pribadi Kibum oppa, tapi aku tak melihat ada Kibum oppa bersamanya. Aku berdiri mendekatinya, ku seka aimataku dengan ujung jariku._

"_Ne, dimana oppa? Kenapa dia tidak kemari apakah ada masalah?" _

_Dia tidak menjawab , hanya memberikan sepucuk surat dan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna biru, dengan cepat aku membuka surat itu. Aku melirik appa sebentar, appa hanya tersenyum mungkinkah appa tau alasan Kibum oppa menghilang beberapa hari ini. aku mulai membaca surat bewarna putih itu._

_Untuk Kelinciku Yang Aku Cintai  
_

_Sebelumnya oppa ingin meminta maaf padamu Minnie, karena sudah beberapa hari ini oppa tidak menemuimu, ada sedikit masalah yang menyebabkan oppa tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, oppa mendengar tentang keadaan eomma mu, sungguh oppa sangat menyesal dalam keadaan seperti ini oppa tidak bisa menemanimu , memelukmu dan menghapus air matamu. _

_Oppa sangat sedih Minnie, oppa bisa merasakan perasaan yang saat ini kau rasakan. Tapi percayalah Minnie ini semua bukan perpisahan, walaupun eomma mu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini tapi eommamu akan selalu hidup abadi di suatu tempat, yaitu di dalam hatimu, jagalah hatimu Minnie seperti yang oppa katakan ketika di pantai._

_Minnie pagi ini oppa sempatkan menulis surat untukmu sebelum oppa pergi, sebenarnya oppa ingin menemuimu terlebih dahulu sebelum oppa pergi, tapi oppa terlalu takut untuk menemuimu, oppa takut tidak bisa melepasmu dan oppa terlalu takut untuk melihat air matamu terjatuh. Maafkan oppa tidak bisa menepati janji oppa untuk selalu menemanimu, ini semua diluar keinginan oppa , tapi kau harus ingat Minnie, walaupun oppa tidak ada disisimu oppa akan selalu tinggal di hatimu , dan ketika kau merindukan oppa, datanglah kepantai karena oppa akan ada disana, dan kau harus ingat jangan terlalu sering menangis oppa tidak akan pernah rela air matamu di hapus oleh namja lain._

_Minnie, jangan bersedih lagi ne? oppa janji akan menemui kembali walaupun oppa tidak tahu waktunya kapan tapi satu hal yang pasti oppa akan menemui lagi dan kita akan bermain bersama di pantai lagi, oppa harap kau akan sabar menunggu, oiya dan satu lagi, oppa memberimu sepasang kalung ini, yang berliontin hati untukmu dan yang berliontin lingkaran untuk orang yang kau cintai Minnie._

_Oppa berharap orang yang kau cintai adalah oppa, dan kau akan memberikan kalung itu pada oppa nanti ketika oppa kembali, karena entah sejak kapan oppa rasa oppa telah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati oppa, saranghae kelinciku tunggu oppa kembali ^^_

_Kibum_

_Flashbackend_

Sungmin menyeka ujung matanya yang sedari tadi sudah berair menahan tangis, menceritakan kisahnya dengan namja itu sungguh membuat perasaannya sangat sakit.

"Ya tepat dimana hari pemakaman eomma, dia juga pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat serta kalung ini" ucap sungmin sambil memegang kalung berliontin hati yang melingkar di lehernya.

Ryeowok seketika itu lalu memeluk sungmin erat, tidak bisa di pungkiri Ryeowook pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya ketika mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Minnie kau harus kuat ne, aku yakin dia akan kembali dan menemuimu kau harus percaya itu" Wokkie melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Wokkie itu.

"Ne, Wokkie-ah aku akan selalu menunggunya hingga dia datang"

Tampa sepengetahuan Sungmin, percakapannya dengan Ryeowook sedari tadi di saksikan seseorang, seseorang yang benar-benar merasa tetegun atas pernyataan sungmin tadi, seseorang itu kini berjalan gontai menjauhi tempat yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk mendengarkan cerita Sungmin kepada Ryeowook, seseorang itu kini berjalan menuju taman di kampus itu, duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan memulai monolog di dalam pikirannya, ya seseorang itu tak lain adalah donghae.

*Donghae Pov*

Apakah aku mengenalnya dengan baik? Ya aku mengenalnya dengan baik, aku yang menemaninya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini, aku yang selalu menghiburnya di saat dia sedih, aku yang selalu menghapus air matanya ketika dia menangis dan aku selalu ada di setiap dia membutuhkanku. Apakah aku merasa dia menyukaiku? Sepertinya, bahkan dia tidak pernah menolak saat aku mengecup keningan. Apakah yang ada di hatinya aku? Aku terdiam, ketika aku baru menyadari satu hal, jawabannya yang selama ini ingin aku ketahui akhirnya kutemukan, ya di hatinya tidak ada tempat untukku, di hatinya hanya terisi oleh satu nama, namja dari masa lalunya… ya namja itu namja yang kau bilang orang terpenting di hidupmu. Lalu salahkah aku jika aku mencintaimu? Tidak aku tidak salah, namun aku juga tidak dapat memaksa bukan, agar dia mencintaiku?, setidaknya aku akan tetap di dekatnya agar dia dapat melihat cintaku untuknya, dan aku akan selalu di dekatnya memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, sederhana namun sepertinya menyakitkan.

*Donghae Pov End*

.

.

.

TBC

Okesip akhirnya Chap 5 update dengan kilat hhheee, author lagi semangat nulis nih jadinya updatenya cepet.

Oke di chap ini author nyeritain tentang masa lalunya Kibum sama Sungmin, Tapi author belum ceritain alasan Kibum pergi Ninggalin Sungmin apa?, nah itu nanti bakal author jelasin di chap selanjutnya, nah yang buat nunggu Kibum datang bersabar ya Kibumnya lagi di jalan sebentar lagi sampai … buat bales reviewnya di chap selanjutnya ya, happy reading dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak…. Kamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kangin_, _Shindong.

_._

_._

_._

_na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo  
{Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian ,Setiap kali aku teringat padamu  
Senyum menyebar di wajahku – hope is dream that doesn't sleep _ kyuhyun super junior}_

.

.

.

_ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae  
miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge  
ijeneun apeuji ana_

eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango  
galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge  
nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul

suara tepuk tangan dari para mahasiswa yang mengikuti gladi resik di gedung itu pun terdengar riuh ketika part terakhir lagu itu dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dengan sempurna, ya Kyuhyun memang selalu memainkan lagunya dengan hati yang menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dia tampak sangat berbeda ketika sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung , dia tidak terlihat menyebalkan bahkan aura casanovanya pun menghilang, yang terlihat hanya seorang namja dengan wajah tampan, suara merdu dan aura ketenangan yang terpancar.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

terdengar suara namja memanggil nama Kyuhyun, dia pun berbalik untuk memastikan siapakah pemilik suara itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yunho hyung" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Yunho, dahinya menyeringit melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di samping Yunho itu, 'sepertinya dia bukan mahasiswa fakultas kesenian, aku tidak pernah melihatnya' batin kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyunah suaramu memang selalu yang terbaik, lama tidak berjumpa ne"

"Ahh kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan hyung, aku tau kau sibuk hyung"

"Hey, kau yang sibuk aku selalu ada di kampus tapi kau yang terlalu sering tidak datang ke kampus"

"Ahh baiklah aku akui aku memang sedikit sibuk hyung," Kyuhyun melirik namja yang berdiri disamping Yunho sejak tadi dan memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Dia temanmu hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Ahh aku hampir lupa memperkenalkannya padamu, kenalkan ini sahabat ku Kibum dia baru datang dari Amerika, dia mahasiswa fakultas kesenian dia datang kemari untuk melihat festival kesenian tahunan kita"

"Annyeong Kibum imnida" namja itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, namun hanya di balas wajah datar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun imnida, baiklah hyung aku pergi dulu ada yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah jangan pergi dulu aku sengaja datang kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu menami Kibum melihat-lihat area festival kesenian, kau bisa kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan malas

"Ya, hyung kau ini merepotkan saja"

"Ayolah sekali ini saja, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan jadi aku tidak bisa menemaninya kau mau menolongku kan" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, arraseo hyung"

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik, dia tamu di dalam festival ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Yunho pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu yang masih berada dalam suasana yang canggung

"Baiklah hyung ayo ikuti aku kita akan mulai mengitari area festival"

"arraseo"

Mereka berdua kini berjalan mengitari area Festival yang berada di halaman kampus itu, dimulai dari Stand Alat musik daerah, Stand Karya Pahatan, Tari dan masih banyak lagi. Di sepanjangan perjalanan suasana yang tadinya sangat canggung lama kelamaan mencair, mereka berdua sudah mulai membicarakan banyak hal dengan santai. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang kehidupan Kibum di Amerika.

"Kau tidak berminat tinggal di Amerika Kyu?"

"Ani hyung aku sudah sangat nyaman tinggal di Korea, lagi pula jika aku pergi ke Amerrika bayangkan saja berapa banyak yeoja yang akan patah hati hyung" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ah kau terlalu percaya diri Kyuhyun-ah"

"Itu kenyataan hyung, kau harus tau banyaknya yeoja yang setiap hari ingin berkencan denganku"

"Jinjja kalu begitu kenalkan satu yeoja untukku arraseo" Kibum menyikut pelan perut Kyuhyun.

"Itu hal mudah Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum ,

"Baiklah hyung ini stand terakhir yang ada di festival ini, stand lukisan, sepertinya belum terlalu banyak lukisan yang di pajang disini"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam tenda putih besar itu di ikuti Kibum, di lihatnya beberapa orang sedang menghias dinding tenda dan ada juga yang merapihkan lukisan-lukisan yang akan di pajang. Pandangan Kyuhyun Kini tertuju pada dua yeoja yang sedang merapihkan lukisan di salah satu sudut tenda, ya pandangannya tertuju kepada Sungmin yang sedang bersama Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau bersama Yesung hyung?" ucap Ryeowook sambil melihat namja yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kau hanya mencari Big head itu padahal jelas-jelas ada aku namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapanmu"

"ahh arraseo, apa yang kau inginkan? Kami sedang sibuk jika ingin melihat-lihat silahkan tapi jangan mengganggu ne"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu , aku sedang mengantar seseorang untuk melihat-lihat area festival, sekarang tugas mu untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang ada di stand ini kepadanya" Kyuhyun meminggirkan badannya, terlihat seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan senyum yang terlukis daiwajahnya, Ryeowook pun terdiam , senyum namja itu benar-benar bisa melumpuhkan hatinya dalam seketika.

"Annyeong haseyo Kibum imnida" suara namja itu memecahkan lamunan Ryewook.

"Ah.. ne Kim Ryeowook imnida, bangapseumida"

"Bagaimana Ryeowookssi kau bisa menjelaskan lukisan apa saja yang akan di pamerkan di stand ini?"

"Mianhae tapi itu bukan tugas ku kyuhunssi, itu tugas…" belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya , tiba-tiba sungmin sudah berada di belakangnya ,

"Wokkie-ah kenapa lama sekali masih banyak lukisan yang harus di rapihkan dan di pajang"

"Nah, tugas menjelaskan tentang lukisan di stand ini adalah tugas Minnie"

Sungmin berbalik matanya kini bertemu pandang dengan mata milik namja itu, namja yang 4 tahun menghilang meninggalkan dirinya, namja dengan senyum pembunuh, namja yang selalu mencubit pipinya ketika dia menangis , namja yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai udara yang harus dia hirup setiap hari namun udara itu memutuskan hanya menjadi semilir angin yang lewat, namja itu yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpi Sungmin, namja itu…

"Minnieah"

*Sungmin Pov*

Benarkah? Apakah aku sedang bermipi, oppa … Kibum oppa… apakah itu kau? Aku sangat ingin memelukmu memastikan kalau ini semua bukan mimpi, oppa apakah itu kau? Bogoshipo oppa… jeongmal bogosipho.

"Minnieah" suara namja itu memecahkan lamunanku, lagi-lagi aku menatap matanya berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukan mimpi 'kau tidak bermimpi Lee Sungmin'

"Minnieah apakah benar kau" namja itu mendekat, dia memelukku erat, aku masih termangu tak percaya 'tuhan jika ini mimpi aku tak ingin pernah bangun'

"Kibum oppa" aku membuat sedikit jarak diantara pelukannya aku tatap wajahnya dan kedua manik itu, 'iya benar kau kibum oppaku'

"Oppa kau benar Kibum oppa Ku?"

Kibum oppa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, ya tuhan aku sangat bahagia akhirnya dia kembali, udara itu kembali, aku harap aku bisa bernafas lebih lama , semoga.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"Oppa kau benar kibum oppa ku?"

Apa? Oppa ku, ya! Sebenarnya apa hubungan namja ini dengan sungmin, lalu kenapa sungmin memanggilnya oppa? Apa dia sepupu sungmin, entahlah … hey tapi lihatlah mereka berdua sangat larut dalam perasaannya sendiri bahkan mungkin mereka tidak sadar masih ada aku dan Ryewook yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka sejak tadi.

"Hyung, kau mengenal gadis aneh ini" ucapku sambil menarik lengan kibum hyung.

"Ne tentu saja sangat mengenalnya bahkan" aku menaikkan sebelah alis mataku, mengisyaratkan aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Minnieah, apakah dia?"

Sekarang apa lagi, lihatlah aku dapat melihat semburat merah yang ada di pipi chubbienyam ketika Ryeowook mengatakan itu, siapa sebenarnya namja ini?. Aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan kearah wookie, sesekali dia tersenyum kearah namja yang ada di sebelahku ini, senyum yang sulit di tebak mengandung arti apa, aishhh siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan sungmin.

*Kyu Pov end*

*Author Pov*

"baiklah ming besok kau jangan sampai telat ne ke acara pembukaan festival"

"Arraseo wokkieah, aku duluan ne" sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Ryeowook dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Hari ini masih belum bisa sungmin percayai, dia bertemu dengan kibum oppa, namja yang selama ini dia tunggu telah datang kembali. Bukankah serahusnya sungmin senang? Ya seharusnya memang seperti itu, namun ada sedikit rasa ketakutan yang terbesit di dalam hati sungmin ketika dia mengingat lagi penyakitnya.

"Oppa kau kembali, tapi aku takut jika aku harus meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, oppa aku takut.. andai kau mengetahuinya" batin sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju halte bus, dilihatnya di sepanjang jalan daun-daun maple yang berguguran, dia terhenti ketika wajahnya merasakan sesuatu yang menetes dari langit.

"Hujan?" ucap sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit, satu demi satu bulir hujan mulai jatuh mengenai wajah sungmin, dia tersenyum merasakan terpaan air hujan di wajahnya.

"sudah lama sekali hujan tak mengenaiku, sekarang aku ingin merasakannya kembali karena aku takut tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merasakan segarnya air hujan yg membasahi kulitku" sungmin tersenyum dia memperlambat langkahnya, menikmati setiap air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Perlahan air mata itu meleleh di pipinya bersatu dengan air hujan, hingga sulit untuk di bedakan.

"Eomma , kau melihatnya? Kibum oppa kembali, aku harap dia masih kibum oppa ku yang dulu.. eomma jangan cepat-cepat memintaku untuk menemanimu ne, aku masih ingin bersamanya hingga salju terakhir mencair . ku mohon eomma" monolog dalam pikiran sungmin terhenti ketika dia tidak lagi merasakan air hujan yang menyenth kulitnya, dia melihat ke sisi kirinya, seorang namja berwajah teduh kini telah berada di sampinya memegang sebuah jaket untuk menutupi kepala nya dan kepala sungmin.

"Jika kau ingin menyembunyikan air matamu jangan pernah menggunakan hujan, sudah ku bilang kapan pun kau ingin menyembunyikan air matamu aku siap meminjamkan bahuku" namja itu tersenyum hangat kearah sung min. sungmin membalas senyuman itu.

"Gomawo Donghaeah, aku hanya ingin merasakan hujan, aku takut jika aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi" sungmin berjalan lagi di ikuti donghae yang menyamakan langkah sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terseyum dan tetap berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah restoran bergaya Italia, dilihatnya seseorang yang tidak asing di dalam restoran itu.

"Hae"

"Ne" ucap donghae yang tangannya masih sibuk menutupi kepala sungmin dari terpaan air hujan dengan jaketnya.

"Apakah itu appa?" sungmin menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang duduk didalam restoran yang terlihat jelas dari balik jendela.

"Dimana"

"DI restoran itu" Donghae melirik kearah yang di tunjuk sungmin, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama , siapa orang yang ada di dalam restoran itu.

"Donghaeah benarkah itu appa, bukankah itu seorang wanita?"

"Ne sepertinya itu appa mu, tenanglah Minnieah mungkin itu hanya relasi bisnisnya jangan berpikiran negative arraseo?"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan kedekatan kedua orang yang berada di dalam restoran itu, dilihatnya appanya tertawa bahagia, tawa yang jarang Sungmin lihat setelah kepergian eommanya. 'apakah mungkin wanita itu? Appa apakah ini sungguh seperti apa yang aku pikirkan kah? Kenapa appa'

"Minnieah, gwencana" Donghae menatap wajah sungmin

"Sudahlah aku yakin itu relasi bisnis ahjussi, ahjussi tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang, kajja kita pulang kau sudah terlalu lama terkena air hujan lihatlah wajahmu sudah sangat pucat Minnie"

Sungmin menatap Donghae dia tersenyum, 'kau salah Hae, appa tak pernah mengajak relasi bisnisnya untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis di retoran, aku tak yakin Hae, mungkinkah cinta appa kini telah dia berikan untuk wanita itu, yang sudah beberapa kali kulihat bersama appa? Entahlah"

"Minnie, gwencana?"

"Ne kajja kita pulang" sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah mobil donghae, Pikirannya kini terfokus pada appanya, dan sebanarnya siapa wanita itu.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur bersprei pink itu, kepalanya terasa sakit dan lagi-lagi rasa mual dan sakit di hatinya terasa, dia berusaha memejamkan matanya namun sepertinya sia-sia dia tetap masih terjaga dan bisa merakan sakit yang menyarang tubuhnya, sungmin mengigit bibirnya pelan, tangannya meraih sebotol obat yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, dia meminumnya cepat berharap bisa menetralisir rasa mual dan sakit di bagian hatinya.

Trutt Trutt Trutt

Iphone bewarna putih itu bergetar , "My Oppa" tertulis nama si pemanggil di layar itu, senyum sungmin terlukis di bibir plumnya.

"Yeobseo"

"_Kau belum tidur kelinci?"_

"Belum oppa mungkin sebentar lagi, ada apa oppa"

"_Gwencana aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, aku sungguh tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan mu di kampus"_

"Aku juga oppa, ini semua seperti mimpi, oppa?"

"_Ne?"_

"Oppa masih sama seperti yang dulu kan"

Terdengar suara tertawa dari ujung saluran telefon itu,

"_Tentu saja aku selalu sama seperti dulu Minnie, kau juga kan? Tidak ada hal yang aku lewatkan bukan?"_

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, air matanya kini lagi-lagi menetes.

"_Minnie gwencana? kau sakit?"_

"Aniyo oppa, gwencana… tidak ada yang berubah oppa, aku masih sama seperti dulu, kelinci yang suka menangis" sungmin tertawa pelan 'Sangat banyak yang telah kau lewatkan oppa, entah bagaimana aku harus meceritakannya padamu, aku sangat merindukanmu oppa' sungmin terdiam lagi.

"_Syukurlah aku bahagia jika kau masih seperti dulu, Minnieah"_

"Ne oppa"

"_Besok aku akan datang lagi ke kampusmu untuk melihat acara pembukaan festival, kau mau menemaniku?"_

"Ne oppa akan aku temani"

"_Baiklah sudah malam, kau tidur ne"_

"ne oppa"

"_Minnie"_

"Ne?"

"_Ada yang ingin aku katakan besok"_

Sungmin tersenyum

"Akan aku tunggu oppa"

Bip, Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telefon itu. Dia terduduk da samping ranjangnya, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya sungguh Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Bukankah seharusnya sekarang Sungmin bahagia karena orang yang dia cinta telah datang, namun kebahagian itu seakan tertutupi oleh rasa takut dihati Sungmin, dia takut tak punya banyak waktu bersama Kibum , dia takut berpisah lagi dengan Kibum , sedangkan takdir yang ada di depannya tidak memeberi pilihan untuk bersama lebih lama dengan Kibum, hati Sungmin sakit dan perasaan takut yang kini telah menyelimuti perasaannya, satu kalimat untuk mewakili semua perasaannya 'Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan siapapun'. Sungmin masih tersedu saat terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang.

Tok…Tok

"Ne, siapa?"

"Donghae, boleh aku masuk"

"Masuklah Hae"

Donghae membuka pintu kamar sungmin, lalu masuk kedalam dan di lihatnya sungmin yang terduduk di samping tempat tidur dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang terlihat pucat

"Minnie gwencana" Donghae berjalan cepat kearah Sungmin, dia memegang bahu sungmin lalu menempelkan tangannya di kening Sungmin.

"Minnie kau demam, aku harus memanggil dokter " Donghae hendak beranjak pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak perlu dokter Hae, besok demamku pasti sudah turun tenang saja"

"Tapi Minne, aku harus tetap.."

"Hae jebal,"

"Ne arraseo" Donghae pun kemabali duduk di samping Sungmin, dia mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja Minnie?"

"Ne arraseo, percayalah hae aku akan baik-baik saja. Hae apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Tangan Donghae terhenti mengusap rambut Sungmin, Ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin, Donghae terdiam.

"Donghaeah, kau mendengarku bukan apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta"

Domghae tersenyum dia menatap sungmin lembut

*Donghae Pov*

Aku tersenyum menatapmu, melihat iris foxy yang lembut itu, kau bertanya padaku apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta? Tentu aku pernah, bahkan aku sekarang sedang merasakan getaran-getaran cinta itu.

"Donghaeah kenapa tidak menjawab"

"Tentu saja aku pernah merasakannya, Wae Minnieah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai Hae"

Dia menanyakan hal itu, bagiku itu bukan pertanyaan sulit, semua perasaan yang aku rasakan ketika melihat orang yang ku cinta sangat mudah aku deskripsikan ketika aku menatapmu Minnieah.

"Tentu saja aku merasa sangat bahagia Minnie, aku sangat bahagia jika bisa melihat senyumnya , aku juga sangat bahagia ketika bisa selalu ada di dekatnya, menjaganya memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja, namun aku takut ketika dia menangis. Aku takut dia menangis karena ku, aku takut menyakitinya dan yang paling penting aku takut jika ternyata aku sama sekali tidak pernah ada di dalam hati orang yang aku cintai itu."

Aku melihatmu terdiam, kau seperti sedang mencerna semua perkataanku tadi, sungguh Minnie aku ingin menyentuh hatimu, memeberitahumu rasa yang ada di hatiku, bisakah aku masuk kesana walau hanya sedetik saja.

"Hae apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang itu tidak mencintaimu?"

Aku tersenyum kearahnya

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya, hingga dia merasakan tulusnya cintaku untuknya"

"Beruntung sekali orang yang kau cintai Hae, aku harap dia juga mencintaimu."

"Minnie"

"Wae?"

"Kau ingin mendengar lagu khusus untuk orang yang aku cintai?"

"Tentu aku mau Hae, tapi tak apakah jika aku mendengarnya? Inikan lagu yang khusus untuk orang itu"

"Tak apa Minnieah"

Aku tersenyum lalu menarik nafasku pelan, aku menggenggam tangnya dan ku tatap kedua iris foxy itu.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
_

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time _

_Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

Aku melihat mu terdiam, entah apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini, apakah aku bisa menyentuh hatimu Minnie? Kau bisa merasakannya Minnie, ini tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku masih menggenggam tangan mu, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kita masih hening hingga suara detak jantung kita pun bisa terdengar jika kita mendengarkan dengan seksama, aku menarikmu kedalam pelukanku, kau tidak menolak kau hanya diam.

"Minnieah"

"Ne, mengapa kau memelukku Hae?"

"Saranghae"

Ya akhirnya satu kata itu keluar dari bibir ku, kau menarik tubuhmu dari pelukanku aku menatap matamu lagi , entah aku tidak bisa membaca arti dari tatapanmu.

"Hae kau serius? Kau sedang bercanda bukan? Mana mungkin aku?" aku melihatmu Nampak bingung dengan hal yang baru aku katakan tadi.

"Minnie jeongmal saranghae, aku sudah lama merasakan perasaan ini padamu apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku?"

Aku mengenggam tangan mu lagi, aku tatap kedua matamu untuk meyakinkan mu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kumohon Minnie izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu.

"Aniyo Hae kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku"

Kau menarik tanganmu dari genggamanku, kau berdiri menjauhiku. Apakah ini artinya aku sungguh tidak bisa memasuki hatimu Minnie?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Minnie, aku akan menunggumu besok sore. Datanglah ke pantai jika kau menerimaku tapi jika tidak kau tak perlu kesana, jika kau tak kesana ketika aku kembali dan bertemu denganmu akan kupastikan semua akan tetap seperti biasa tidak akan ada yang berubah, aku akan tetap menjadi Donghae yang akan selalu melindungimu" aku tersenyum ku usap lagi pucuk kepalanya, lalu kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku harap kau datang besok Minnie, semoga.

*Donghae Pov End*

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun oppa"_

"_Oppa Saranghae"_

Suara riuh para penggemar Kyuhyun itu terdengar dimana-mana, dia baru sala menyelesaikan penampilannya di salah satu program music malam itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sesekali dia melambaikan tangannya kearah fans-fansnya sebelum menuruni stage dan kembali kebelakang stage.

"Huft melelahkan" gumannya pelan.

"Kau selalu hebat Kyuhyunah"

"Aku tau hyung tampa kau katakana pun" ucapnya pada shindong sambil menyunggingkan senyum evil andalannya.

"Kau besok akan tampil bukan diacara pembukaan festival di kampusmu, pasti banyak wartawan yang akan meliput"

"Ya sepertinya begitu, festival tahunan di kampusku memang cukup banyak menarik perhatian masyarakat, bahkan ada seorang masiswa dari universitas di Amerika yang sengaja datang kemari untuk melihat festival itu"

"Jinjja, kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik kalau begitu"

"Arraseo hyung, datanglah ne"

"Jika aku tidak sibuk aku akan datang besok,oh ya bagaimana dengan yeoja itu? Yeoja yang kau katakan akan segera menjadi yeojachingu mu? Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia jadi kembali teringat tentang Sungmin dan Kibum, setelah pertemuan Sungmin dengan Kibum tadi Kyuhyun makin penasaran sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua, 'apakah aku harus bertanya pada Kibum hyung?' batinnya

"Ya, babo kau mendengarku?"

Shindong berteriak tepat di kuping Kyuhyun,

"Aishh Hyung, kau sedang melakukan apa kau ingin aku tuli di usia muda eoh? Aku dengan yeoja itu sudah resmi berpacaran"

"Jinjja baguslah kalau begitu, lusa kau akan menghandiri sebuah acara penghargaan untuk para musisi, aku sudah berbicara kepada salah satu pimpinan acara itu bahwa kau akan kesana bersama yeojachingumu itu."

'aish habislah aku kenapa aku harus berbohong, lihatlah sekarang aku sendiri yang terkena batunya' batinnya

"Kyu, kau bisa bukan datang bersamanya?"

"Ah aku tidak mau hyung, untuk apa? Kekasihku tidak ingin terlalu terekspose ke public"

"Ayolah Kyu ini juga bisa membantumu menghilangkan image negative tentang dirimu yang selau bermain-main dengan para yeoja. Kau harus datang bersamanya aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, arraseo?" Shindong menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hyung.. aishhh dia selalu sesuka hatinya, bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Shindong menuju basement , tapi ketika dia hendak menuju basement seorang namja yang baru dia kenal hari ini menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyunan" namja itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kibum hyung bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?"

"Sangat aneh jika aku tidak tahu kau berada disini, sadarlah kau penyanyi terkenal sangat mudah mencari keberadaanmu Kyuhyunah"

"Ahh kau mulai terlihat seperti Yunho hyung terlalu melebih-lebihkan"

"Kau mau menemaniku minum?"

Kyuhyun melirik kibum, dia mngerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kajja aku tidak menerima penolakan" Kibum tersenyum kea rah Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundaknya, mereka berdua kini tengah berada di dalam mobil, menuju sebuah klab. Sesampainya di klab, kyuhyun tidak lupa memakai penyamarannya topi dan kaca mata hitam.

"Kau selalu menggunakan itu Kyuhyunah?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi kaca mata hitam yang dia pakai.

"Jika aku tak menggunakan penyamaran , tak terhitung berapa banyak yeoja yang akan mengerumuniku hyung"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seterkenal itu" Kibum tersenyum sambil menenggak soju yang ada di meja di hadapannya

"Kau meragukan pesonaku hyung?"

"Aniyo aku percaya Kyu" Kibum terkekeh pelan, Kyuhyun pun memasang wajah kesal lalu ikut meneggak sebotol soju itu.

"Kau mempunyai keluarga di Seoul kah hyung?"

"Ne , Halmoni ku tinggal di seoul tapi aku sangat jarang mengunjunginya lebih sering dia yang mengunjungiku ke Amerika."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di Seoul Kyu?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartement walaupun sebenarnya omma ku juga tinggal di Seoul"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengannya?"

"Anii, aku merasa tidak nyaman hyung"

Kibum tidak melanjutkan lagi pertanyaan tentang keluarga Kyuhyun, mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungannmu dengan Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius, tapi kibum malah tersenyum kearah Kyu.

"Minnie… dia adalah kelinciku , seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku dari masa lalu, dan aku harap dia bisa menjadi masa depanku"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna perlahan kata-kata Kibum , 'masa lalu yang dia harapkan bisa menjadi masa depan? Tunggu dia dan sungmin?' Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Kau dan Sungmin ? pasangan kekasih?"

"Ani Kyu, wae sepertinya kau ingin tau sekali? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Aniyo hanya saja aku penasaran" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum, lagi dia menenggak sebotol soju yang ada di hadapannya.

'Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin dan Kibum hyung adalah sepasang kekasih?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaaa akhirnya update, shyndrome hari raya membuat saya mager untuk buka laptop hhee, maaf ya buat yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, saya menggantungkan rasa penasaran kalian hhheee…

Di chap ini saya belum bias balesin review nih lagi agak sibuk hhee, mudah2n di chapter selanjutnya saya bias balasin review kalian, dan buat yang review saya ucapkan terimakasih ya *ciumin satu-satu*

Okedeh tetep terus baca kelanjutan FF saya ya ^^ kamsahamnida,,, dan jangan lupa review n review …

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kangin.

.

.

.

_Keudaereul saranghanikka nareul bwayo_

_Keudaeman saranghanikka naegae wayo_

_Hangeoreum man omyeon keu chariyaeseona kidarilkaeyo_

_Keudae bakkaeneun mullaseo mianhaeyo_

_Keudaega animyeon naneun andwenikka_

_[I love you, please look at me_

_I love only you, please come to me_

_If you come one step closer, I will wait for you right there_

_I'm sorry because I only know you_

_Because I can't live without you] [you don't know – Msignal._

_._

_._

_._

"Bruk" beberapa buku Sungmin terjatuh saat menuruni anak tangga, dia sedikit terburu-buru karena dilihatnya jam merah muda yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.40, 20 menit lagi pembukaan festival akan di mulai dan dia belum berada di kampus, pagi ini Sungmin terlambat bangun, mungkin karena semalaman ini rasa sakit di hati sungmin lebih sering terasa, darah pun lebih sering mengalir dari hidung Sungmin, badan Sungmin pun sepertinya masih demam, namun dia memaksakan untuk hadir dalam acara festival ini.

"Chagi , gwencanayo?"

Appa sungmin menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapihkan buku-buku yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Appa, gwencana" Sungmin menatap appanya sebentar tiba-tiba terlintas lagi bayangan ketika dia melihat appanya bersama seorang wanita sedang tertawa bahagia di sebuah restaurant yang dia lihat kemarin.

"Chagi kau sakit?"

"Ani appa" Sungmin hanya tersenyum sendu kearah appanya.

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku menatap wajahmu appa, aku mengingat lagi pemandangan yang kulihat kemarin saat kau sedang tertawa bahagia bersama seorang wanita, aku ingin bertanya padamu, siapakah wanita itu tapi rasanyanya suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku, sulit sekali . aku hanya takut kalau akan ada yang menggantikan posisi eomma di rumah ini.

"Kau ingin appa mengantarmu ke kampus"

"Andwe, appa pasti sangat sibuk aku akan pergi ke kampus naik bus saja"

"Tak apa Minne-ah , appa tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Appa akan mengantarmu ne"

"Arraseo" aku kembali tersenyum, kini aku berjalan di sebelah appa menuju mobil , appa membukakan pintu untukku, dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di jok depan.

"kenapa tidak ada supir appa?" aku menatap appa ketika dia telah duduk di jok pengemudi. Appa tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum kearahku.

"Wae appa? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanyaku bingung, appa mulai mengendarai mobil menuju kampusku.

"Appa hanya ingin sedikit suasana yang berbeda, minnieah apa sepulang kuliah kau ada acara?"

"Ani appa , aku tidak ada acara hanya saja mungkin aku pulang agak sedikit telat karena aku harus menyiapkan beberapa lukisan yang akan di pamerkan besok"

"emhh ne, appa akan menjemputmu. Ada seseorang yang ingin appa kenalkan"

DEG… jantungku seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya, seseorang? Siapa? apakah wanita itu. Wanita yang kemarin ku lihat bersama appa. Appa apakah benar cinta appa pada eomma telah hilang. Aku terdiam cukup lama , hingga appa kembali membuka suara.

"Chagi, gwencana mengapa kau lebih banyak diam? Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat , apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ani appa. Aku baik-baik saja" entahlah mungkin appa meliahat perubahan sikap ku yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam, tak berapa lama mobil appa berhenti di depan gerbang kampusku. Aku melepaskan seatbeltku.

"Appa akan menjemputmu nanti ne"

"Ne appa," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobil aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, aku peluk appa erat. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah appa saat aku memeluknya.

"Appa saranghae , jangan pernah mengecewakan aku ne"

"Nado Minnieah, mengecewakan? Maksudmu chagi?" appa tampak bingung dengan perkataanku tadi, aku melepas pelukan ku dari appa , aku membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar tampa menjawab pertanyaan appa.

"Mianhae appa" batinku

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Suasana di halaman kampus tempat festival di adakan tampak ramai, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkunjung ke festival ini. Kali ini semua pengunjung memfokuskan diri ke panggung utama yang terletak di depan semua stand di festival ini, kursi-kursi di depan panggung utama itu pun sudah hampir terisi semua, dalam pembukaan festival kali ini akan di tampilkan berbagai macam kesenian baik dari kesenian vocal , tari , ataupun teater. Tak sedikit pula wartawan yang meliput pembukaan pameran kesenian di kampus Sungmin , wajar saja kampus Sungmin memang salah satu kampus terbaik di kota seoul dan pameran keseniannya selalu di tunggu tiap tahunnya.

"Minnieah" Wokkie melambaikan tanganya kearah sungmin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk stand lukisan

"Wokkie-ah, kau kemana saja?"

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat ke belakang panggung sana" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Minnie-ah kau tahu, Kyuhyun sangat tampan sekali hari ini" Sambung Ryeowokk.

"Ya! Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, aku tidak peduli. Di mataku dia tetap seorang evil babo yang tak punya sopan santun" Jawab Sungmin Ketus.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya menatap Sungmin intens.

"Minnieah , wajahmu memerah ne?" Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahya kea rah Sungmin, tersenyum seperti menggoda Sungmin lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat karena Sungmin sudah siap mencubitnya.

"Aishh, Kim Ryeowook kau ini tunggu jangan lari" ucap Sungmin sambil hendak berlari mengejar Ryeowook, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik tangannya, Sungmin membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memegang tangannya.

"Oppa" Sungmin tersenyum kearah namja yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengejar Ryeowook"

"Ah ne, Kajja kita duduk disana acara pembukaan festival akan segera dimulai"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Kibum menuju kursi yang terletak di deretan ketiga dari depan panggung. Tak lama berselang MC acara itu pun muncul dari belakang panggung, dengan sedikit kata sambutan dan memperkenalkan diri lalu dia memanggil pengisi acara pertama yaitu Kyuhyun, tidak terhitung berapa banyak yeoja yang mengeluh-eluhkan namanya ketika sosok jangkung dengan rambut caramel itu muncul dari belakang panggung. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang di tutupi blezzer hitam dengan celana dan sepatu dengan warna senada, tak lupa dia sematkan senyum evil andalannya ketika membungkuk memberi salam kepada para pengunjung festival itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah piano yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan piano itu jarinya kini sudah siap menari diatas tuts piano dan menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Suara nada dari tuts-tuts yang di tekan Kyuhyun mengalun merdu, baru di intro awal saja sudah banyak yeoja yang berteriak mengeluh-eluhkan namanya lagi. Terkecuali Sungmin kini matanya terfokus pada namja jangkung yang kini telah bersiap mengangkat suaranya dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya, tidak di pungkiri suara Kyuhyun memang indah.

_na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo  
na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen  
sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo_

_[Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian. Setiap kali aku teringat padamu  
Senyum menyebar di wajahku  
Tidak masalah jika aku lelah. Setiap kali Kau senang  
Hatiku penuh dengan cinta]_

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku terdiam , ya namja babo berpredikat Casanova itu lagi-lagi mampu membuatku terdiam dengan suara indahnya, aku melirik ke arah Kibum oppa kutatap dia sebentar . ya senyum itu, bayangan senyum itu yang tadinya hanya bisa ku lihat dalam setiap mimipiku kini aku bisa melihatnya langsung di hadapan ku. aku ingin bisa melihatnya selalu di setiap hembusan nafasku, senyum yang ku harap bisa kulihat di setiap pagi ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, ya senyum itu hanya senyum milik namja bernama Kibum.

_neul naui gyeoteseo geurimjacheoreom  
joyonghi neoneun naegero waseo  
na apahaneunji maeil oerounji  
geuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga_

_[Seperti bayangan di sisiku Kau selalu  
Diam-diam datang kepada ku  
Untuk melihat apakah aku sakit? untuk melihat apakah aku kesepian setiap hari  
Dengan perasaan kerinduan, Kau datang kepada ku]_

Kini dia menatapku dia mengenggam lembut tangan ku, aku dapat merasakan sinar kasih sayang yang terpancar dari kedua manik itu, aku tersenyum. Terlalu sulit untuk berkata-kata saat ini, ribuan kembang api seperti sedang bertaburan di hatiku setelah sekian lama aku mengharapkan saat-saat seperti ini akhirnya ini terjadi lagi, terimakasih Tuhan walau aku tahu ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

_ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae  
miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge  
ijeneun apeuji ana_

eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango  
galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge  
nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul

_[Jadi Aku menelan sakit dan kesedihan  
Aku hanya akan menunjukkan kepada Mu Senyuman Indah  
SAMPAI AKU MATI KAU SELALU ADA DI HATIKU_

ku akan selalu berpegang pada mimpi ku ingin memenuhi dengan Mu  
Aku akan mencoba untuk memanggil Nama Mu di tempat Aku tak dapat lagi mencapainya  
AKU MENCINTAI MU SEPENUH HATI KU]

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat pandanganmu kembali focus kearah panggung, aku rasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku ya cairan bewarna merah itu lagi-lagi keluar dari hidungku. Tuhan aku sungguh takut , aku takut jika harus berpisah dengannya izinkan aku untuk sebentar saja lebih lama bersamanya menikmati saat-saat yang sangat aku rindukan bersamanya berlarian di tepi pantai dengan bahagia .

Kuseka phyltrum ku yang tertutupi darah dengan sapu tangan yang ada di saku rok ku, ku harap dia tidak melihat. Suara tepuk tangan riuh memecahkan monolog dalam pikiranku, si evil babo itu ternyata sudah menyelesaikan lagunya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah panggung hingga pandangan ku dan namja bertitle Casanova itu saling bertemu, dia tersenyum kearah ku.

'ya! Apa yang dia lakukan menyunggingkan senyum evilnya kearahku, berusaha memikatku kah? aishh itu tindakan bodoh , aku tidak akan terpikat hanya dengan seulas senyum tak berarti itu' batinku

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku lalu ku buang pandangku dari namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Suaranya sangat indah, bagaimana menurutmu Minnie?"

"Ah, ne suaranya sangat indah" aku tersenyum seadanya kearah Kibum oppa.

MC acara itu pun kembali muncul keatas panggung untuk memanggil pengisi acara selanjutnya, ternyata pengisi acara selanjutnya diisi dari divisi tari. Setengah jam berlangsung acara pembukaan tetap berjalan lancar, aku meminta izin kepada kibum oppa untuk kembali ke stand lukisan karena pasti sudah banyak para pengunjung festival yang akan mendatangi stand itu.

"Oppa, aku kembali ke stand ne jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berniat untuk berjalan pergi, namun langkahku terhenti ketika kurasakan tangan Kibum oppa menarik tanganku.

"Minnie aku akan berbicara pada mu nanti ne, akan kutunggu sampai stand mu tutup."

"Arraseo oppa" aku tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum oppa yang masih duduk menyaksikan pertunjukan pembukaan itu.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Hari ini pengunjung stand lukisan lumayan ramai, Sungmin sempat kewalahan ketika banyaknya pengunjung yang meminta di jelaskan tentang satu persatu lukisan yang ada di stand ini. Sebenarnya kondisi tubuh Sungmin saat ini sedang tidak baik, beberapa kali dia harus ke toilet untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya agar tidak ada orang yang melihat. Sungmin juga merasakan sakit di hati serta rasa mual, mungkin jika seseorang memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Sungmin pasti mereka akan berpikir kenapa teman-teman gadis ini memaksakan dia untuk menjaga stand padahal wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin merasakan mual lagi, sungguh sepertinya Sungmin sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi sakit yang dia rasakan sudah mencapai klimaks. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangan yang satunya dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya ke meja yang ada di dekatnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat sikap Sungmin yang aneh pun menghampiri Sungmin yang kini masih bersandar di meja menggunakan lengannya.

"Minnieah gwencana" Ryeowook memegang bahu Sungmin , dia dapat merakan panasnya suhu tubuh Sungmin saat itu.

"Ya! Minnie tubuhmu panas sekali? Kau sakit? Kenapa tetap memaksakan menjaga stand, kau kan bisa izin Lee Sungmin. Ishh babo kau kajja aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan"

"Aniyo Wookie gwencana"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin apa aku harus menunggumu jatuh pingsan terlebih dahulu baru aku membawamu ke ruang kesehehatan? Kau kira kami tega membiarkan teman kami yang sakit menjaga stand?"

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja Wokkieah, tenanglah" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Wookie sambil tersenyum"

"Ah kau memang keras kepala Lee Sungmin, di saat seperti ini yang ku butuhkan adalah Donghae oppa. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membujukmu" Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, dia teringat akan Donghae. Bukankan seharusnya sekarang dia memberi jawaban ke Donghae tentang pertanyaannya semalam. 'ya Tuhan apa Donghae benar-benar menungguku di pantai?' batin sungmin.

Dia melihat jam bewarana pink yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar dalam keadaan bingung, apa yang harus Sungmin katakana pada Donghae? Entahlah Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa menemukan jawaban di dalam hatinya.

"Minnie gwencana? Kenapa diam? Kau berubah pikiran, apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan?" ucap Ryeowook yang memecahkan lamunan sungmin.

"Ani Wookieah sepertinya aku akan pulang saja ke rumah, tidak apa-apakan?"

"Gwencana Ming, beristirahatlah agar keadaan mu membaik. Apa kau mau aku antar pulang"

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, dia meraih tasnya yang ada di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku pulang dulu ne" Sungmin melam baikan tangankan kea rah Wookie sambil beranjak keluar dari stand lukisan itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ming" ucap Wokkie setengah berteriak.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sungmin pergi dari stand lukisan Kibum datang mencari Sungmin di stand itu, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok yang di carinya saat tiba disana.

"Anyeong, apakah kau melihat Lee sungmin" Ucap kibum sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook yang sedang membetulkan posisi lukisan yang terpampang di dinding.

"Ah, annyeong. Sungmin baru saja keluar beberapa menit yang lalu, apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ani aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, apa kah dia akan kembali kesini lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak, dia baru saja meminta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sepertinya kondisi tubuh Sungmin tidak terlalu baik"

"Apakah dia sakit?"

"Tubuhnya demam , sebenarnya tadi aku menawarinya untuk keruang kesehatan tapi dia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk pulang kerumah" jelas Wookie.

"Ah begitu ya baiklah kamsahamnida aku akan menemuinya nanti di rumah"

"Ne cheonmanayo"

Kibum pun lalu keluar dari stand lukisan itu, pikirnya jika baru hanya beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu dia masih bisa menemukannya di kampus, Kibum pun bergegas mencari Sungmin di Sekitar jalan keluar dari kampus itu.

~di tampat sungmin berjalan~

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, walau sebenarnya tubuh ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi kuajak berjalan. Sapu tangan pun sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari hidungku, aku terus menutupi hidungku dengan sapu tangan karena aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit darah yang mengalir dari hidungku.

Pikiranku kini kembali terfokus pada Donghae,entahlah kenapa hatiku memerintahku untuk datang ke pantai padahal sepertinya dia tidak mengisyaratkan akan menerima cinta Donghae. Tapi baiklah aku akan tetap menemui Donghae di pantai setidaknya untuk mengatakan semua nya dengan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu ku, walau bagaimanapun Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Minnieah gwencana, tadi aku mencarimu ke stand lukisan tapi salah seorang temanmu mengatakan kau meminta izin pulang terlebih dahulu karena sakit? Aish Minnie tubuhmu panas sekali, aku antarkan kau pulang ne?"

"Ani oppa gwencana, aku baik-baik saja . aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat besok pasti aku akan baik-baik saja" ucapku sambil masih menutupi hidung dan phytrumku dengan sapu tangan. Aku memberi jarak dari pelukan Kibum oppa.

"Jinjja? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne oppa gwencana" aku tersenyum kearahnya

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menutupi hidungmu Minnie?" ucap kibum oppa sambil tangannya berusaha meraih tanganku yang sedang menutupi hidungku, namun dengan cepat aku menghindar dengan membalikkan tubuh ku dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Gwencana , aku sepertinya flu jadi aku berusaha menutupi hidungku agar ketika aku bersin nanti tidak akan ada yang terkena virus flu ini"

'aish Lee Sungmin babo alasan macam apa itu yang kau katakan tadi' aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena memberikan suatu alasan yang aku anggap sangat bodoh, entahlah apa kibum oppa akan percaya.

"aaa begitukah, emh kau harus banyak istirahat ming aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Dia tersenyum kearahku sambil mengusap pucuk kepalaku, aku tersenyum lagi kearahnya.

"Karena kau sakit aku tidak jadi mengatakan hal yang ingin aku katakan yang aku bilang kepadamu semalam, besok aku akan menjemputmu ne."

"Kita akan kemana oppa?"

"Kau akan tau besok, istirahat lah Minnie demam dan flu mu harus sembuh besok. Arraseo?" Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu mencubit pelan pipiku.

"Ne oppa"

"Baiklah Ming aku pergi dulu ne" Kibum oppa lalu baerjalan menjauh pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempat kami berdiri tadi.

aku rasakan darah yang mengalir lagi dari hidungku. Aku terbatuk pelan dan ketika kubuka saputangan yang menutupi hidungku ternyata sapu tangan itu telah penuh dengan darah. Aku mengusap bibirku dengan tangku dan kudapati drah yang keluar ketika aku terbatuk tadi, kini aku merakan mual yang sangat menyiksa itu lagi. Aku ingin berlari dari tempat ku berdiri ini aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi rasanya tubuhku seperti kehilangan tulang-tulang yang berfungsi menopang tubuhku. Kakiku lemas dan penglihatanku mulai membuyar.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

~beberapa menit yang lalu di stand lukisan~

Selang beberapa menit setelah Kibum pergi meninggalkan stand lukisan, Kyuhyun datang ke stand lukisan dan mencari seseorang yang sama dengan yang Kibum cari. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tenda putih yang berukuran lumayan besar, dia menghampiri seseorang yang pasti tau keberadaan sosok yang di carinya.

"Ryeowookssi" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Ryeowook, tentu saja itu membuat Ryewook terkejut.

"Aigoo, kau ingin membuat jantungku copot ne?"

"Ah mianhae Ryeowookssi, aku mencari Lee sungmin apa kau melihatnya"

"Dia baru saja pergi"

"Jinjja? Aku kira dia akan pulang lebih sore"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun yang sadar di tatap seperti itu oleh Ryeowook pun mulai terganggu.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Beberapa menit yang lalu Kibumssi yang mencari Sungmin, Lalu tak lama kau datang dan mencari Sungmin juga. Apakah kalian bertiga sedang teribat suatu masalah? Atau jangan-jangan kau dan Kibumssi sedang bersaing mendapatkan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerenyitka dahinya.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah aku harus segera menemui Sungmin" Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari stand lukisan itu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam dengan wajah innocentnya (?).

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mencari Sungmin , Hingga dia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dia dapat memastikan bahwa itu Sungmin walaupun posisi seseorang itu membelakanginya, tapi tunggu dulu kenapa sosok itu seperti hendak terjatuh dari dirinya? benar saja dalam hitungan detik sesorang itu kini tubuhnya telah tergeletak di tanah.

"Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri , dengan phyltrum yang sempurna tertutup darah.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin dalam kondisi seperti ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat takut ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin lemah tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Ya! Sungmin kau bisa mendengarku? Sadarlah Lee sungmin"

Kyuhyun tidak mendapati respon apa-apa dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu mengendong tubuh Sungmin menuju mobilnya walau dia yakin pasti hal ini akan menjadi topic hangat lagi bagi para wartawan , mengingat pasti banyak orang yang ada di area parkir, tapi masa bodoh lah yang terpenting sekarang dia harus membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, pikirnya.

.

.

.

~Pantai Haneundae~

*Donghae Pov*

Aku masih terduduk disini menantikan kehadiran sosok yang telah kutunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih di temani suara debur ombak dan semilir angin yang sesekali menyelinap melewati anak rambutku. Aku menatap lurus kedepan , bayangan itu terlihat sangat jelas . bayangan pertama kali ketika diriku bertemu dengan Sungmin, 4 tahun yang lalu sungguh tidak terasa waktu seakan melesat cepat seperti busur panah yang di lepas bebas.

Sungmin yang pertama ku temui jelas berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sekarang, Sungmin 4 tahun yang lalu adalah Sungmin si gadis kecil yang penyendiri enggan berbicara dengan orang yang baru dia kenal bahkan aku butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk bisa dekat dengannya, Sungmin yang dulu memang Sungmin yang selalu merasakan kesedihan karena dia harus kehilangan ibunya, namun dia masih bisa tetap tersenyum dan berlari bahagia ketika aku mengajaknya bermain di pantai ini.

Namun setahun terakhir ini sepertinya itu semua berubah ,semua karena penyakit itu. aku memang sering melihatnya tersenyum namun dari pancaran sinar matanya terdapat cahaya kesedihan yang sangat dapat terlihat jelas, dia enggan berlarian lagi di pantai. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kanvas dan kuasnya menumpahkan apa yang dia rasakan melalui goresan-goresan kuas deangan berbagai warna di atas kanvas, kadang aku rindu dengan Sungmin si gadis kecil yang selalu senang di ajak berlarian di pantai, mengahabiskan waktu dengan bermain pasir dan menunggu matahari terbenam di sore hari.

Kini aku duduk di hamparan pasir putih ini seorang diri berharap sosok yang ku tunggu akan segera datang, dan itu berarti perasaanku selama ini akan mendapat jawaban. Aku kembali melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 , pantas saja langit sudah sempurna bewarna orange. Udara pun mulai terasa dingin mungkin karena ini hampir di penghujung musim gugur.

"Ming apakah kau tidak akan datang" ucapku lirih

Apakah aku salah mencintaimu, apakah aku sungguh tidak dapat menggantikan posisi namja bernama Kibum itu di hatimu. Tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan Minnieah, satu kesempatan kecil agar kau bisa tau bahwa cintaku tulus untukumu. [bisa muter lagunya m signal yg don't know pasti pas feelnya]

~Di mobil Kyuhyun~

Mobil audy hitam itu melaju cepat di jalanan kota seoul menuju rumah sakit, focus menyetir Kyuhyun terpecah karena dia hampir selalu menoleh kearah Sungmin untuk memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Jangan bertanya apakah tadi ketika di parkiran banyak orang yang melihat ketika Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin kedalam mobil?, tentu saja bahkan beberapa wartawan yang sudah selesai meliput acara pembukaaan festival pun ikut mengerumuni Kyuhyun. Tapi untung saja Kyuhyun bisa menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu dan membawa Sungmin kedalam mobil. Dia juga sempat bertemu ryeowook tadi, bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Ketika para wartawan yang ada di festival itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Sungmin, hampir seluruh orang yang ada di festival itu ingin menyaksikan kejadian itu tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

Monolog dalam pikiran Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia melihat tangan Sungmin bergerak, sepertinya Sungmin sudah sadarka diri.

"Emh, Donghae?" panggil sungmin lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Sungmin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kyu? Bagaimana bisa aku bersamamu?"

"Ah sudahlah nanti aku ceritakan, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus ku bawa kerumah sakit"

"Andwe, aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa antarkan aku kepantai?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya! Lee sungmin apakah kau gila ini hampir malam dan kau meminta ku mengantarmu ke pantai dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?"

"Kyu ku mohon"

Hanya dengan kata itu, seakan menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk tidak menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Aish Lee Sungmin kau ini"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca. Di dalam pikirannya kini hanya ada Donghae, berbagai macam perasaan kini tengah bercampur di dalam hati Sungmin.

'walaupun aku tidak menerima cintamu tapi izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan mu Hae, jangan pergi sebelum aku datang. Kumohon' batin Sungmin.

~Di pantai~

Truth truth Iphone hitam itu bergetar, Donghae mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Oppa, Minneah" _

Suara Ryeowook terdengar sangat panic.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin"

"_Sungmin, dia di lariakan kerumah sakit oppa"_

"Mwo, bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang membawanya kerumah sakit?"

"_Entahlah , tadi memang tubuh Minnie demam lalu dia meminta izin pulang lebih awal dan menolak ajakanku untuk ku antar ke ruang kesehatan. Namun tak berapa lama seluruh pengunjung festival di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Kyu yang menggendong Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri kedalam mobilnya, Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menghubungimu"_

"Arraseo aku akan kerumah sakit"

Bip, Donghae mematikan sambungan telefonnya dia bergegas menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah sakit.

Sepertinya rencana langit tidak mengizinkan Sungmin dan Donghae bertemu saat itu, baru saja mobil donghae meninggalkan pantai itu mobil kyuhyun tiba di pantai berpasir putih itu. Sungmin dengan cepat melepas seatbeltnya lalu berlari keluar dengan cepat mencari sosok namja berwajah teduh itu dia bahkan tak menghiruakan udara dingin yang menembus sweater putih yang dia kenakan.

"Apa aku terlambat" tubuh sungmin terjatuh diatas hamparan pasir, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, air matanya sempurna meleleh membuat parit di pipinya.

"Seharusnya kau menunggu lebih lama sedikit Hae, kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkanmu menunggu" ucap Sungmin sambil tersedu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi duduk, ia memakaikan jaket miliknya ketubuh sungmin dan memeluk sungmin berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sedih yang tengah sungmin rasakan.

"Uljima"

Sungmin tak menjawab dia masih larut dalam tangisannya, entahlah mungkin dia menyesal karena terlambat datang menemui donghae.

"Kau ingin bercerita padaku? Aku akan mendengarkan"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia benamkan di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat dia merasa kecewa"

"Dia?"

"Namja yang akan kutemui, tapi sepertinya dia telah pergi mungkin dia lelah menungguku. Tak apalah mungkin dengan begini dia bisa mengerti dan melupakan perasaannya padaku"

"Aku tak mengerti ming"

Sungmin tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyu sudah mengantarku kemari, aku ingin bersandar sebentar di pundakmu apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh"

Sungmin pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan lagi-lagi cairan bewarna merah itu keluar dari hidungnya namun dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dia memejamkan matanya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Ming, semua ini tidak gratis"

"emh"

"Kau harus membayarnya, segeralah pulih."

Sungmin tidak menjawab dia hanya diam.

"Besok kau harus menemaniku menghadiri suatu acara sebagai yeojachingu ku arraseo?"

Lagi-lagi sungmin tidak menjawab dia hanya diam.

"Ming apakah kau tidur?"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan melihat kearah wajah Sungmin, betapa kaget nya dia ketika lagi-lagi dia mendapati darah segar keluar dari hidung Sungmin.

"YA! Lee Sungmin bangun, Sungmin"

Kyuhyun mengendong sungmin menuju mobilnya dia dapat merasakan tubuh sungmin kini dingin tidak panas seperti tadi.

"Lee Sungmin kau membuatku khawatir"

Kyuhun mendudukkan sungmin di jok depan, setelah dia masuk kedalam mobil dia mengandarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri Ming."

.

.

.

TBC

Horee chapter 7 sudah update rada kilat hhee, di chapter ini author belum bisa mewujudkan harapan reader yang menantikan BumMin moment, nanti deh di cahap selanjutnya bakal author kasih BumMint moment ^^… oke sekarang author mau bales-balesin review kalian, cekidot :p

#yolyol : terimakasih reviewnya, alasan Kibum pergi ninggalin sungmin belum bisa author bocorin ya hhhee, di tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Tetep baca dan don't forget reviewnya. ^^

#babykyutemin : iya sungmin emang kasian dan memprihatinkan, hhee kibum pergi ke amerika tuh. Hhhee oke tetep baca ya dan jangan lupa review ^^

#lumostotalus : cie author dari negeri antah berantah datang kemari, gomawo reviewnya. Buat partnya yesung nanti deh di munculin tapi ga janji hhhee, makasih reviewnya ^^

# .5 : ToT iya, makasih reviewnya ^^

#Hyeri : mianhae donghaenya di bikin menderita hhee :p

#1412 : wahwah spekulasinya hamper menjurus ke pemikiran saya tuh hhheee, nih udah update mudah-mudahan bisa memperjelas spekulasinya hhhee, gomawo reviewnya.

#anaknyadonghae : masa lalu ming emang sedih ToT, tuh kibumnya udah keluar hhee

#Han-RJ : hhee selalu mengingatkan typo terimakasih, kibumnya sudah keluar tada…. Author jangan di demo ToT

#sha : tuh kibum nya udah datang tadi di suruh naik getek jadi cepet sampenya hheee.

#minoru : *kasih tysu* jangan nangis hhee, author bikin semuanya ngerasain kesaedihan biar adil hhe, nah tuh kibum udah datang, jan nangis lagi ya ^^, buat happy ending author gak bisa janjiin _

#vina8402 : okesip

#heetee : hallo salam kenal ^^, sip sama-sama saling membantu ya. Hhe sama dong aku juga kyumin shipper. Makasih reviewnya ttep lanjut baca ya ..

#pikpia : aw kyu gak brengsek kok hhee, Cuma rada bandel. Gimana ya? Sodaraan aja deh biar gak bisa nikah hheee, kan kyu mau nikah ama author *Author di cincang reader*.

#yolyol : uwa kependekan ya hhheee, maaf deh di chap selanjutnya di usahain bakal panjang, sepanjang sungai han :P, bumming momentnya masih author simpen… nnti ya di keluarinnya hhhooo

#blue minra : iya kibum emg belum tau, reaksi kibum ttg penyakit ming? Emhh tunggu ya kelanjutannya ^^

#blue-evilsaegyo137 : ini udah lanjut hhhee, kasian sungmin dong kalau kibumnya gak muncul-muncul. Hhhee author juga gatau kenapa milih kibum yg jadi castnya, author lagi kangen aja ama namja ganteng ini jadi author jadiin cast deh hhhee. Author usahain update secepetnya hhee

#hyeri : iya nih umin beruntung bgt di rebutin 3 cwo ganteng hhhee, hhee donghae emg author sengaja jadiin cast yg melankolis :p

#han-RJ : wah pukpuk kasian hheee, sabar kaka ^^ iya nih typo mulai tumbuh subur lagi hhhuuu, entahlah saya lagi demen pake tanda koma jdi banyak tanda koma yang bertebaran hheee, saingan kyu donghae ama kibum, sungmin udah punya pilihan deh kayaknya hhheee. Oke bkal di cek typonya hheee

#honeyfah elfsone : hhhee lewat dari 3 hari hhhuuu

#ming0101 : makasih ^^ terus baca ya hhhee

#avni-avni : lah udah lanjut lo say udah ampe chap 7 malah hhheees

Selesai sekali lahi makasih yang udah reviuw, yang belum ayo review repeiew hhhee :p,

Oke sampe kertemu dg author di chap selanjutnya hhee….

V

V

V

Review Please ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee Sungmin , Cho Kyuhyun , Kibum , Lee Donghae, Heechul, Shindong, Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

*Brukk* Pukulan Donghae mendarat tepat di pipi tirus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau sudah tau kan kondisi Sungmin seperti apa? Kenapa kau tidak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit? Apa kau bodoh?" Teriak Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah memaksanya hyung tapi dia menolak, dia bilang dia ingin menemui seseorang di pantai"

Donghae terdiam sebentar, ' jadi Sungmin melakukan semua ini demi aku.'

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkanku hyung , salahkan lah namja yang ingin Sungmin temui! Kenapa dia harus meminta bertemu di pantai? Ini sudah hampir akhir musim gugur, udara sudah sangat dingin." Lanjut Kyuhyun .

Donghae hanya diam tak berniat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, ada rasa senang serta perasaan bersalah yang dia rasakan sekarang, senang karena ternyata Sungmin datang ke pantai. Bukankah itu berarti Sungmin menerima cintanya? bersalah karena lagi-lagi kondisi Sungmin drop akibat kesalahannya.

Lamunan Donghae terhenti ketika ada seorang Suster yang menghampirinya.

"Permisi , Dokter Choi ingin bertemu dengan orang tua dari nona Lee Sungmin"

"Orang tua Sungmin sedang menuju kemari, ketika dia sampai akan aku beritahu untuk segera menemui dokter" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Suster itu pun lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Donghae, "aku ingin memebeli minuman , kau mau hyung?"

"Belikan aku kopi ne"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya lagi

"Kyuhyunah"

"Ya! Apa lagi Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"Mianhae sepertinya aku emosi tadi" ucap Donghae sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Gwencana hyung, jika aku berada di posisimu aku juga akan marah" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Kangin pun sampai di rumah sakit. Dia berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit diikuti seorang yeoja cantik di sebelahnya, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Donghaeah" kangin menepuk pundak Donghae pelan.

"Ahjussi , mianhae lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin" Donghe membungkukkan badannya kearah Kangin.

"Gwencana ini bukan salahmu" Kangin terenyum lembut.

Ketika posisi Donghae kembali tegak, dia melihat sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. ' bukankah wanita itu, yang tempo hari aku dan Sungmin lihat sedang bersama Ahjussi di restoran?"

"Bagaimana Sungmin saat ini apakah dia sudah siuman?" Tanya yeoja yang berdiri di sebelah kangin.

"Sungmin masih belum siuman" jawab Donghae

"Ahjussi tadi suster berpesan padaku kalau dokter choi ingin menemuimu"

"Arraseo aku akan kesana, ah Donghaeah antarkan ahnjumma ini ke kamar Sungmin di rawat ne"

"Ne ahjussi"

Kangin pun berjalan pergi menuju ruangan dokter choi, dan Donghe bersama yeoja itu masuk kedalam kamar dimana Sungmindi rawat.

~di dalam kamar perawatan Sungmin~

Donghae mempersilahkan Yeoja separuh baya itu duduk di samping ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Dia sangat cantik, sama seperti eommanya" yeoja cantik bernama Heechul itu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Heechul melirik Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Donghae, ahnjumma" Donghae membalas senyum yeoja itu.

"Sudah lama kau mengenal Sungmin?"

"Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu , tepatnya ketika eommanya meninggal"

"ahh, begitu ne."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, Donghae menyaksikan yeoja itu mengusap rambut dan tangan Sungmin. Seperti seseorang ibu yang sangat merindukan anaknya, 'siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini' batin Donghae.

'Krekk' suara pintu terbuka, Kangin masuk ke dalam rungan itu dan menghampiri Heechul yang sedang duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya heechul

Kangin tak menjawab , dia hanya diam namun tampak terlihat jelas wajah sendu terlukis di wajahya.

"Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?"

Kangin tersenyum sambil mengusap pundak heechul pelan, "Semoga." Ucap kangin singkat.

Jelas itu membuat Donghae dan Heechul penasaran.

"Donghae bisakah kau pergi membelikan beberapa kaleng minuman untukku dan untuk ahnjumma ini"

"Arraseo ahjussi" Donghae membungkukan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanya Heechul lagi

Kangin diam, dia mengusap wajahnya , seperti frustasi memikirkan perkataan Dokter tadi. Dia menatap Heechul.

_flashback_

_*toktok* Kangin mengetuk pintu ruangan itu lalu masuk kedalamnya._

"_Ah tuan Lee silahkan duduk" Ucap dokter berwajah tampan itu sambil mempersilahkan kangin duduk. Kangin pun lalu duduk._

"_Apakah ada seseuatu yang memburuk pada penyakit Sungmin."_

_Dokter Choi memasang wajah khawatirnya. _

"_Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan, apakah Sungmin sudah setuju dengan rencana trasnplatasi hati?"_

"_Sepertinya sampai saat ini Sungmin masih menolak rencana itu"_

"_Tapi tuan Lee itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sungmin tetap bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Sampai kapan dia akan terus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang sama sekali tidak menyembuhkan penyakitnya, obat-obat itu hanya mengurangi rasa sakitnya saja"_

"_Saya mengerti dok, tapi saya tidak ingin memaksakan apa yang telah Sungmin putuskan. Setidaknya saya ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan apa yang dia pilih di sisa waktu hidupnya yang singkat ini."_

"_Tapi tolong bujuk sungmin sekali lagi untuk melakukan operasi cangkok hati ini, saya berharap Sungmin bisa sembuh"_

"_Tentu dok saya juga berharap begitu, saya akan terus coba meminta putri saya untuk melakukan operasi ini, namun tetap keputusan akhir ada di tangannya, saya tidak dapat memaksa."_

_*Flashback end*_

Kangin mengecup kening putrinya yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Heechul memegang tangan Kangin lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu menjaganya, sudah seharusnya aku menjaganya walaupun aku terlambat, biarkan dia menatap ku seperti dia menatap eommanya. Aku yakin dia sangat merindukan tatapan kasih sayang dari eommanya, semoga dengan adanya aku bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya."

Kangin tersenyum "Gomawo, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Chullieah"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu" mereka berdua tersenyum.

Tampa meraka sadari, sesorang tampa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Aku berjalan menuju kamar tempat sungmin di rawat, tapi ketika aku hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu, aku melihat sesorang yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tunggu bukankah itu eommaku dan laki-laki itu? Kenapa mereka ada disini?. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang samar dari bibir eommaku.

"…_Aku yakin dia sangat merindukan tatapan kasih sayang dari eommanya.."_

Eommanya?. Aku terdiam aku berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dengan bermacam pemikiran yang silih berganti memenuhi ruangan kepalaku. Aku kini terduduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar taman rumah sakit itu.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Appaku dan wanita itu ya dia eommaku, mereka berdua ada di sisi Sungmin dan aku kembali mengingat perkataan eommaku tadi.

"…_Aku yakin dia sangat merindukan tatapan kasih sayang dari eommanya.."_

Tunggu, apakah ini seperti yang aku bayangkan? Tuhan katakan ini tidak benar. Tuhan apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Aishh sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Authot Pov*

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah jendela kamar tempat sungmin di rawat, sinarnya sedikit demi sedikit mengenai wajah Sungmin membuat dia mngerenyitkan dahinya. Ketika dia membuka matanya dilihatnya seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

Seseorang itu pun sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah bangun, dia mendekat kearah Sungmin lalu memegang tangannya lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun Minnieah?" ucap yeoja bernama Heechul itu.

"Eomma" ucap Sungmin, matanya belum terbuka sempurna ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, dia sangat bahagia ketika Sungmin telah membuka kedua matanya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Dia sangat rindu akan sebutan itu, walau sebenarnya dia akan sangat bahagia ketika sebutan itu keluar dari bibir anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu namun sepertinya untuk mendengar sebuatan itu dari anak laki-lakinya sangatlah tidak mudah.

"Eomma apa itu kau"

Lamunan Heechul terhenti ketika Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Heechul, dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan ketika kudapati seosok wanita yang terlihat seperti eomma, kini sosok itu berjalan kearahku dan mengusap lembut punggung tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun Minnieah?" ucapnya, aku menatap kedua bola mata itu dengan seksama. Dia? Diakah eomma? Tuhan apa aku sedang berada di surga? Kenapa aku bisa menatap mata eomma ku.

"Eomma apa itu kau?"

Aku memberanikan diri membuka suara, memastikan apakah benar dia eomma ku. Namun ketika aku kebali menemukan kesadaranku , aku terkejut wanita di hadapanku ini bukan eomma melainkan wanita yang aku lihat bersama apa tempo hari sedang berdua di dalam restaurant. Tunggu mau apa dia disini dan kenapa setiap aku menatap matanya aku seperti menatap kedua bola mata eommaku.

Wanita itu memelukku, aku hanya diam. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua yang aku alami sekarang.

"Kau bukan eommaku?"

Aku memberi jarak diantara pelukan kami.

"Mianhae Minnie aku memelukmu, aku hanya rindu karena baru bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang"

"maaf tapi kau siapa?"

"Ah aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku aku Cho Heechul, kau bisa memanggilku ahnjumma saja kalau kau mau Minneah"

Wanita itu tersenyum kearahku, akau membalas senyumnya.

"Dimana appa dan Donghae"

"Mereka ada di rumah tapi akan segera kemari, tenanglah ada aku yang akan menjagamu, kau makanlah dulu ne" Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan meja yang berisi beberapa makanan kehadapanku.

"Apa kau mau aku suapi"

"Ani ahnjumma, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Ne arraseo"

Suasana di antara kami mulai hening lagi, hanya terdengar kecapan dari mulutku yang sedang mengunyah makanan, sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearah wanita yang ada di sampingku itu. Dia cantik bahkan terlalu cantik untuk wanita seusianya, apakah karena ini appa memilihnya untuk menggantikan posisi eomma ? Tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh ketika aku menatap kedua bola mata itu, serasa aku telah lama mengenalnya dan sangat merindukan tatapan sayang darinya.

"Minnieah" suara wanita itu memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ne?"

"Kau sangat cantik, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"gomawo, ahnjummaa… emhh ahnjumma bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku ragu menanyakan hal ini, suaraku seperti tercekak di tenggorokan. Aish ini membuatku tak nyaman, aku tak mungkin mengatakannya sekarang.

"Minnie?"

Suara wanita itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah ne, aku ingin bertanya sejak kapan ahnjumma mengenal appa?" jawabku seadanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearahku, kenapa? Kenapa tatapan itu seolah memintaku untuk memanggil eomma kepada wanita ini. Tuhan ada apa ini?

"Aku dan appamu sudah lama mengenal, bahkan sebelum kau lahir Minnie"

"Ah begitu ya" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya lewat kata-kata, terlalu sulit.

Keadaan pun kembali hening, hingga terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku tersenyum melihat dua orang yang telah ku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Appa" aku tersenyum menerima pelukan dari appa.

"Bagaimana kondisimu chagi"

"Aku sangat baik , seharusnya kau tidak perlu mambawaku kerumah sakit appa" aku tersenyum kearah appa.

Aku melirik kearah Donghae yang masih diam. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia marah padaku?.

"Minnie kau sudah berkenalan dengan ahnjumma ini" ucap appa sambil memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Ne aku sudah berkenalan dengannya" aku tersenyum.

"Ah baguslah, ini seseorang yang akan appa kenalkan padamu… ahnjumma ini adalah slah satu dosen di fakultas kesenian lebih tepatnya di divisi melukis, appa memintanya untuk membantumu belajar melukis di rumah."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud appa.

"Aku tak mengerti appa?"

"Jadi…" Belum selesai appa berbicara wanita itu telah mendului kalimat yang akan appa katakan.

"Maksud appamu aku akan membantumu kalau ada materi di kampusmu yang tak kau mengerti"

Aku melihat wanita itu melirik appa.

"Ah ne , itu maksud appa"

"Emhh arraseo"

"Minnie appa tinggal sebentar ne, appa akan mengajak anhjumma ini untuk sarapan"

"Ne appa"

Appa mengecup keningku lalu pergi bersama wanita itu meninggalkan aku dan Donghae yang masih tak bicara satu sama lain.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Meraka berdua masih terdiam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sungmin tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Donghae selalu mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatapnya.

Sungmin terkejut ketika Donghae tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo"

"Ne?"

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya dia tidak mengrti Donghae berterimakasih untuk apa?

"untuk apa kau berterimakasih padaku Hae?

"Karena kau telah datang kemarin, kau tidak terlambat Minnie. Akulah yang memutuskan untuk pergi karena aku mendapat kabar dari Ryeowook kalau kau ada di rumah sakit, tapi kenyataanya kau tidak ada di rumah sakit" jelas Donghae sambil masih memeluk Sungmin.

"Hae tapi aku…"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Donghae terlebih dahulu menautkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Jelas itu membuat Sungmin kaget. Hanya beberapa detik bibir itu saling bertautan hingga akhirnya Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin hanya diam, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Donghae. 'mianhae Donghaeah' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum sendu kearah Donghae.

*Kibum Pov*

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini. Satu yang aku ingin sekarang adalah secepat mungkin bertemu Sungmin untuk memastikan Kondisinya baik-baik saja.

_Flashback_

_Aku menekan bel rumah Sungmin, seperti biasa pasti yang membuka pintu adalah Kwang-ssi dari dulu hingga sekarang tak pernah berubah._

"_Tuan lama tidak berjumpa?" _

_Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya kearahku._

"_Annyeong, kwangssi lama tidak berjumpa" aku tersenyum kearahnya._

"_Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin apa dia ada? Aku mencarinya ke kampus tapi temannya bilang dia tidak datang ke kampus hari ini, ku dengar kemarin dia sakit apakah karena itu dia tidak datang ke kampus?"_

"_apakah nona Lee Sungmin tidak memberitahu anda kalau dia dirawat dirumah sakit?"_

"_jinjja ? Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"_

"_Yang saya tau nona sekarang masih berada di rumah sakit , sejak semalam dia belum sadarkan diri"_

_Seketika kakiku terasa lemas untuk berdiri mendengar hal itu. 'wae ming? Kau tak mengatakan kau sakit ?' batinku_

"_Baiklah aku akan ke rumah sakit"_

"_Presdir dan Tuan muda Donghae pun baru saja pergi kerumah sakit"_

"_Arraseo, kamsahamnida kwangssi" _

_Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang aku ingin tanyakan pada Kwangssi tadi, Donghae? Aku baru mendengar nama itu, siapakah dia? Tapi aku bisa bertanya itu nanti, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus tau keadaan Sungmin sekarang bagaimana._

_Flashback End_

Aku berhenti berlari ketika aku sampai tepat di depan kamar tempat Sungmin dirawat, aku mebuka pintu itu pelan hingga hampir tak bersuara, tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku menemukan suatu pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Seorang namja sedang mengecup bibir yeoja kelinciku? Tunggu apakah dia masih yeoja kelinciku?

"_Saranghaeyo Lee sungmin"_

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namja itu sempurna menghantam hatiku dengan keras. Aku terdiam , aku menutup lagi pintu itu pelan . aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku lagi yang terparkir di basement.

Aku masih berkutat dengan pemikiranku, pemikiranku tentang semua yang baru ku lihat tadi. Namja itu apa namja yang telah Sungmin pilih? Mungkin saja. Apakah aku sudah terlambat? Aku kembali sadar 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, apa mungkin Sungmin telah melupakanku dan menutup hatinya untukku dan mencoba menerima namja lain untuk menemaninya? Entahlah tapi, bukankah dia bilang dia masih kelinciku yang dulu? Bukankah kelinciku yang dulu sangat mencintaiku. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

'Minneah masihkah aku memiliki tempat di dalam hatimu?' batinku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika dia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena semalam dia meminum banyak soju lagi tapi kali ini dia tidak pergi ke klab melainkan di apartemennya.

"Hyung" ucap Kyu sambil mengusap matanya

Hyungnya itu tersenyum jijik kearah Kyu, shindong sudah bisa menebak pasti telah terjadi suatu hal pada namja babo berpredikat evil dan Casanova ini.

"Mengapa kau mabuk di apartemen? Kau sudah bosan dengan suasana klab, dan berapa banyak gadis yang kau bawa kemari semalam?"

"Aish, aku tak membawa siapa-siapa hyung"

"Ahh" Shindong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, hyungnya ini tidak mungkin langsung percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Terserah kau lah hyung"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman, dan meninggalkan Shindong yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Kyu kau ingat kan malam ini, kau harus datang ke acara itu dengan yeojachingumu itu" ucap Shindong sedikit berteriak.

"Hmm aku tau"

"Bagaimana kau sudah berbicara pada yeojachingumu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang hyung , dia tidak ingin terlalu di ekspose media aku tak ingin memaksa"

"Ya! Babo sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima alasan apapun"

Kyuhyun kini berjalan lagi menghampiri Shindong dan ikut merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Baiklah hyung baiklah aku akan membawanya" Kyuhyun menatap Shindong malas.

Kyuhyun terdiam , dia sedang berusaha merangkai sebuah kalimat pertanyaan untuk di tanyakan kepada Hyungnya ini.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan appa ku?"

Shindong yang sedang mengunyah snack sambil menonton televisi pun mengakhiri kegiatan nya tersebut, dia sempat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Hyung"

"Ah ne, aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu denganya Wae? Kau merindukannya , bukannkah dia di Seoul temuilah dia sesekali jangan terus berdiaman dengannya"

"Aku sering bertemu dengannya walaupun secara tidak sengaja hyung"

"Lalu kau menyapanya?"

"Ani untuk apa aku menyapa laki-laki brengsek itu"

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya yang tadi menatap televise kini menatap kearah langit-langit apartementnya itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia appamu Kyu, kau harus lebih menghormatinya"

"Appa macam apa yang meninggalkan anak istrinya selama belasan tahun hyung?"

Shindong tak membalas dia hanya diam, shindong tak ingin membahas masalah appa Kyu, karena eomma Kyu pernah berpesan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu rahasia besar yang Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu. rahasia itu yang hanya eomma , hyung , dan noonanya yang tau. Ya Kyuhyun memiliki seorang kakak sepupu wanita namun dia tidak tinggal di Seoul.

"Hyung"

Lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Wae?"

"Apakah aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Update…. Hhheee Chapnya sengaja di bikin pendek :p, nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal author bikin panjang soalnya ^^… di chap ini author mau sedikit cuap-cuap nih mengenai FF ini…

Tentang Pairingnya, mungkin ada beberapa reader yang bingung… sebenernya ini FF KyuMin or BumMin, tenang aja ini FF Kyumin kok… tapi ya maaf sampai sekarang author belum bisa menghadirkan banyak Kyumin moment -_-… tapi jangan khawatir KyuMin moment pasti ada ^^

Terus juga author mau bilang nih buat reader yang berharap Happy Ending, duh kayanya bakal susah di wujudkan. Kenapa thor? Kembali lagi ke genre ini FF… disitu ada kata Angst ya… biasanya nih ya cerita yang bergenre angst itu, ceritanya sedih bahkan bisa juga salah satu tokoh dalam cerita itu ada yang meninggal. Gitu para reader, jadi yang minta Happy ending maaf ya kayanya susah. Tapi bisa kok happy ending tapi maaf kalau akhirnya happy endingnya gak sesuai sama yang kalian harapkan ^^.

Oke deh cukup cuap-cuapnya… sekarang author mau balesin Review dari para readers tercinta ^^

#amelialia21 : hhee pairingnya kan emang Kyumin BumMin n HaeMin , jadi emang pindah-pindah… hhhhee umin masih galau milihnya :p

#sparkyumin : ne makasih ^^ sip

#yolyol : umin juga dilemma milih yang mana.. -_- , yg mau di sampaikan appa sungmin sebenernya Cuma mau ngenalin heechul kok… kalau kibum? Masih rahasia hhhee

#blue minra : sedih asik feelnya dapet hhhee, kyu udah suka tapi umin belum begitu… akhirnya? Kita liat nnti siapa yang bakal dipilih. Terimakasih semangatnya ^^

#KimMinJi : kan ming ketauan sakitnya setelah kibum pergi ^^

#minoru : hhee kan menuruti keinginan reader untuk kibum segara di munculkan hheee, kyu beneran suka ama ming, tapi ming? Entahlah kita liat aja , amin ya semoga ming bisa sembuh… nah kalau ttg kibum n kyu itu masih rahasia hhee :p

#dhiiezkyu94 : eunhyuk? Keluarin gak ya? Hhheee

#Hyeri : lah tapikan sungmin udah sempetin datang walau akhirnya gak ketemu -_-

#guest 1 : sippo ^^

#Evil Kyumin Pink Bunny : kita berdoa bersama semoga umin sembuh , oke sebisa mungkin author update kilat.

#margareth pumpkins : feel nya dapat asik… umin jadinya ama siapa ? rahasia hhhee.. nah buat happy ending author gak bisa menjanjikan ya… umin sembuh pun belum tentu happy ending loh. ^^

#Tika : Kyumin dan Bummin ^^

#Han RJ : yah gak di kontarin typonya ToT… penyakit sirosis emg gak keluar darah dari idung hhhee, author lebay ngeganti seenak jidat hhhee biar feel dramatisnya kerasa :p

#margareth pumpkins : aduwww happy ending gak janji tapi kalau kyumin moment pasti ada … sip sekilat yg author bisa hhhee

#minkyy ming : waw haemin hhee gak janji tapi diusahakan… makasih ^^

Ya….. selesai balesin reviewnya… kita jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya ^^ paipai , dan jangan lupa sekali lagi Review And Review ^^… kamsahamnida….

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Preview Chap _

"_Hyung"_

_Lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu._

"_Wae?"_

"_Apakah aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan?"_

_._

_._

_._

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Hangkyung, Shindong.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_Nyonya Cho yang terhormat apakah hati anda sudah membatu seutuhnya? Apakah tidak ada lagi rasa belas kasihan dihati anda, bagai manapun Kyuhyun dan Eommanya masih tanggung jawab dari putra anda!" ucap yeoja berambut panjang namun agak ikal itu._

_Yeoja tua yang kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa sambil membaca Koran, tampak tetap tenang mendengarkan perkataan yeoja berambut ikal itu. Dia tersenyum jijik kearah dua orang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Noona untuk apa kita mengemis kepada nenek sombong ini." Namja yang berdiri di samping yeoja berambut ikal itu menatap tajam kearah yeoja tua yang sedang duduk di sofa itu._

"_Kau sama saja seperti Eomma mu tidak berpendidikan dan tak punya sopan santun , aku harap kau tidak mewarisi sifat penggoda seperti Eommamu itu"_

"_Ya! Apa hak mu mengatakan eomma ku seperti itu!" _

_Hampir saja namja bernama Kyuhyun itu melangkah dan hendak menampar yeoja yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya tadi, namun dengan cepat yeoja berambut agak ikal yang bernama Hyukjae itu menahannya._

"_Kyu tahan emosimu."_

"_Noona tapi.."_

_Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya , dia di kejutkan dengan beberapa lembar uang yang di lempar yeoja tua tepat kearahnya dan noonanya itu._

"_Ambilah bukankah itu yang kalian mau, kalian pikir aku tidak tau kenapa Heechul mau menjadi selingkuhan putraku, bukankah dia hanya menginginkan harta putraku. Dan itu juga alasan Heechul tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya agar dia tetap bisa menguasai harta anakku dengan kau Kyuhyun sebagai alasannya"_

_Kyuhyun mengepal tangannya kali ini Hyukjae terlambat menahan tangan Kyu. Kyu kini sudah sempurna berdiri di hadapan yeoja tua itu._

"_Satu hal yang harus kau tau. Aku dan Eommaku tidak membutuhkan uangmu , aku kemari hanya ingin memberitahu putramu yang berengsek itu untuk datang menemui Eomma yang sedang berada di rumah sakit, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak merasa perlu untuk memberitahu putramu yang berengsek itu!"_

_Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi yeoja tua itu, namun sebelum langkahnya semakin jauh dia berbalik lagi menatap tajam yeoja tua itu._

"_Dan aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan uang mu sepeserpun, ingat itu!"_

_Brakk! _

_Suara pintu yang di tutup denga keras itu mengejutkan yeoja tua itu dan Hyukjae yang masih mematung disana , dia masih shock dengan perkataan Kyu kepada yeoja tua yang kini terlihat shock juga seperti dirinya._

_Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan percakapan itu, sepasang mata milik namja tampan yang kini tengah mencerna semua permasalahan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini._

_Flashback End_

Bayangan itu selalu teringat jelas di memori otak Kyuhyun, 4 tahun lalu ya semua itu terjadi 4 tahun lalu. Ketika dia merasa harga dirinya dan Eommanya di injak-injak oleh keluarga Cho yang sombong itu. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun enggan menerima kehadiran namja brengsek yang Eommanya sebut sebagai Appanya itu dan sejak saat itu pula Kyuhyun berjanji untuk mebahagiakan Eommanya tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang Kyuhyun merasa dia belum bisa membahagiakan Eommanya.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di dalam mobilnya, mobilnya telah beberapa menit yang lalu terparkir di halam rumah sakit tempat Sungmin di rawat, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga turun dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya pikiran Kyu juga masih memikirkan tentang kejadian yang dia lihat kemarin di rumah sakit.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung"_

_Lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu._

"_Wae?"_

"_Apakah aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan?"_

_Plttakk! sebuah pukulan mendarat cantik dari tangan Shindong di kepala Kyuhyun_

"_Kau babo? Kau bicara apa?"_

"_Aku hanya bertanya Hyung, kau hanya tinggal menjawab tampa harus memukulku bukan?"_

"_Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal Kyu, sudahlah bergegas mandi dan pergi temui yeojachingumu itu"_

"_Ah, arraseo… kau tidak membantu sama sekali hyung."_

_Flashbackend_

Jawaban dri hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban tentang rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang dia lihat kemarin.

Kyuhyun melepas seatbeltnya lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ke kamar tempat Sungmin di rawat.

~di kamar perawatan Sungmin~

"Uhuk Uhuk"

Terdengar suara Sungmin dari dalam toilet, entah sudah berapa lama Sungmin berada di dalam toilet. Sungmin terus merasakan mual yang hebat, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat pucat tubuhnya pun terasa sangat lemas.

Sungmin kini sendiri di dalam kamar perawatannya, Appanya tengah mengantar Heechul ahnjumma untuk pulang dan Donghae membeli beberapa minuman `di luar untuknya.

Sungmin membuka pintu toilet, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya lagi namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan lagi mual yang sangat terasa di ikuti darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin pun kini sempurna terjatuh kelantai, tapi pada saat yang tepat Kyuhyun sampai di kamar tempat perawatan Sungmin itu.

Krekk

Suara pintu itu terbuka pelan, Kyuhyun memunculkan kepalanya terlebih dulu dari balik pintu. Tapi betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tengan terjatuh di lantai.

"Ming Gwencanayo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh kecil sungmin yang terasa panas itu ke ranjang ber sprei putih itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil tysu yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjang itu dan menghapus sisa darah yang masih menempel di bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Ming kau bisa mendengrku?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membetulkan posisi rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Emhh sa..a…kiit" guman Sungmin pelan

"Dibagian mana yang terasa sakit Ming" Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa Khawatir dengan Kondisi Sungmin.

Sungmin memegangi lagi perutnya yang terasa saangat mual, kini tangannya mnutup ,mulutnya yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasamual yang sedari tadi dia rasakan.

"Uhuk" sungmin terbatuk dan lagi-lagi darah segar menetes dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun pun yang melihat hal itu panik harus melakukan apa.

"Ming apa perlu ku panggil suster, sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Ming" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Gwencana Kyu" lirih terdengar suara Sungmin di telinga Kyu, seperti suara yang sangat lelah.

'Apakah kau lelah dengan penyakitmu ming' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia membetulkan posisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tinggal sebentar, aku akan memanggil suster" Kyuhyun hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat itu namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Gwencana Kyu aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter"

"Tapi ming, kondisimu…"

Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha meyakinkannya tanpa suara hanya dengan sentuhan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Diusapnya perlahan rambut Sungmin hingga mata Sungmin kembali terpejam.

*Kyu Pov*

Aku mengusap pelan pucuk kepalamu, aku kini seperti sedang menatap malaikat cantik yang sedang tertidur. Tahukah kau Ming apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku memikirkan kejadian yang kulihat kemarin. Namja itu? Dia Appa mu kan? Dan yang ku tau dia juga adalah Appaku, apakah kita bersaudara Ming? Apakah kau Yeodongsaeng ku? Sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua ini benar begitu, ya Lee Sungmin siapa Dirimu? Apa hubungannya denganku?.

Aku mengusap wajahku, pikiranku kacau.

"Aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Lee Sungmin" Ucap ku sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini masih memejamkan matanya.

Aku melirik sebentar kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan ku, yap sudah pukul 3 sore aku harus bergegas pergi keacara penghargaan musik itu atau Shindong Hyung akan memberikan pidato khasnya padaku.

"Ming aku harus pergi, beristirahatlah kau tidak perlu membayar hutang mu sekarang ne?"

Aku mengusap lagi punggung tangannya lalu aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, berjalan menuju tempat parkir masih dengan perasaan yang masih membuatku bingung.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Klikk

Suara pintu itu di Tutup pelan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membuka matanya lagi. Ternyata sedari tadi Sungmin tidak tidur dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku sekarang Kyu, aku takut jika aku tidak mempunyai waktu lagi" Sungmin tersenyum dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju lemari bewarna putih yang tidak jauh dari ranjang itu.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Klikk

Suara pintu terbuka lagi, kini sosok Donghae yang muncul dari balik pinu itu.

"Ming, ini jus stroberry yang kau mau"

Donghae berjalan kearah ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring tadi, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Donghae pun kini berjalan kearah toilet untuk mecari Sungmin, Donghae mengetuk pintu toilet itu.

"Ming, kau di dalam?"

Beberapa kali Donghae mengetuk tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam, Donghae yang panik pun lalu mendobrak pintu toilet itu tapi lagi-lagi sosok yang di carinya tidak ada disana.

"Kau dimana Lee Sungmin?"

Donghae dengan cepat berlari keluar rungan itu, Mungkin saja Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan keluar kamar. Tapi nihil dia tidak menemukan Sungmin di semua tempat di rumah sakit ini.

Trutth Trutth

Hanphone disaku celana Donghae bergetar, dia bergegas melihat siapa yang menelfonnya kalau-kalau ternyata itu Sungmin dan benar saja itu adalah telefon dari Sungmin.

"_Yeobseo"_

"Ya! Lee Sungmin kau dimana?"

"_Mianhae Donghae-ah aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu"_

"Jawab aku kau dimana?"

"_Aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat , kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan segera kembali"_

"Tapi, Minnie-ah"

Tutth

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah" Batin Sungmin

Kini Sungmin sedang berada di dalam taxi menuju ketempat Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin mengambil i-phonenya lagi dia menekan satu nomor untuk panggilan cepat dan tidak berapa lama telefon itu tersambung.

"Yeobseo, oppa"

"_Minnieah, kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat oppa"

"_Jinjja? Aku dengar kau sakit ming"_

"Gwencana aku baik-baik saja oppa, emhh oppa?"

"_Ne?"_

"Oppa apa kita jadi bertemu hari ini di pantai?"

Kibum , terdiam sebentar mana mungkin dia memaksakan Sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"_Mianhae Ming, ada sesuatu yang harus oppa kerjakan. Oppa akan menemui besok ne?"_

"Arraseo, gwencana oppa akan ku tunggu besok."

"_Ne"_

Sungmin lalu memutuskan sambungan telefon itu, 'oppa aku hanya takut jika tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan mu, saranghaeyo oppa.' Batin sungmin.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca taxi itu, larut dengan berbagai pemikiran yang sedang berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"Mana dia Kyu?" Ucap Shindong yang kini telah duduk di meja rias di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hyung sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang"

"Ya! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak menerima alasan apapun bukan!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Berhentilah memarahi ku hyung kupingku sakit mendengarkannya" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju stage , meninggalkan Shindong yang masih marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju backstage, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai dan semua pengisi acara di haruskan berkumpul disana. Tapi betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika dia mendengar suara gadis yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sumber suara itu, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang tergerai dengan menggunakan sweater pink dan rok bewarna soft pink. Kyuhyun sangat kaget kenapa yeoja itu bisa ada disini, bukankah dia tadi…?

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Yeoja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang amat pelan, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat dan sorot mata nya yang sendu seperti lelah, entahlah hanya dia yang tau.

"Ming kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau bilang semua yang kau lakukan kemarin tidak gratis, aku akan membayarnya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai hutang dengan Casanova sepertimu Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum sendu kearah Kyu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, wajah yeoja yang sudah mulai dia sukai sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"ah , ne?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam? Aku harus menunggu dimana?"

"Ah iya, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin pun telah duduk di deretan kursi vvip khusus, Kyuhyun sengaja mempersiapkan ini untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun duduk di kursi itu walau sebenarnya dia sekarang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya lagi namun dia tetap memaksakan.

'kau harus kuat Lee Sungmin' batinnya.

Satu demi satu pengisi acara pun bergantian naik keatas stage, semua orang yang hadir di acara itu sepertinya sangat menikmati penampilan dari setiap musisi yang tampil sebagai pengisi acara, tapi sepertinya hanya Sungmin yang sangat tidak menikmati acara ini. Beberapa kali dia menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari darah yang keluar serta menahan rasa mual yang sangat sakit diikuti sakit di bagian dadanya.

"_Dan sekarang kita tampilkan Cho Kyuhyun , dia akan membawakan sebuah lagu mari kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan untukknya"_

Semua mata kini terfokus keatas stage, memang sepertinya penampilan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu adalah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Berselang beberapa detik sosok jangkung berkemeja mutih dengan blazer warna senada itu muncul dari belakang stage.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di tengan stage, dia mulai mengangkat suaranya. "What If" lagu itu yang dia nyanyikan kali ini.

*Sungmin Pov*

Lagi? Bukankah aku sudah beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi ini, situasi dimana seperti aku terhipnotis dengan setiap bait lagu yang di lantunkan oleh namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku… tidak! Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentu hatiku. Hatiku hanya untuk seseorang dan di hatiku sudah penuh dengan cinta namja bernama Kibum. Aku yakin tidak ada yang lain.

Aku masih berkutat dengan pemikiran dan rasa yang entah apa namanya sedang berperang di dalam hatiku, aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika sorot lampu dari ataas stage itu menyorot kearahku.

'ada apa ini?' batinku. Aku mengerenyitkan mataku, aku dapat melihat sosok namja jangkung bernama Kyuhyun itu jalan kearahku masih sambil bernyanyi. Kini tubuhnya sempurna berdiri di hadapanku dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku tidak terhitung beerapa banyak yeoja di sana yang berteriak histeris melihat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Entah kenapa aku membalas uluran tangannya, kini aku berjalan beriringan bersamanya keatas stage. Sepertinya malam ini banyak yeoja yang akan iri kepadaku, pantas saja banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya ternyata namja babo ini menaklukan yeoja-yeoja itu dengan cara seperti ini. tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasa senang dan sepertinya aku juga telah terjebak oleh cara namja ini untuk menjebak yeoja .

Aku dan Kyuhyun kini telah sempurna berdiri di tengah stage, entahlah aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya pipiku saat ini. Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan ku sambil menatap kedua mataku dan sepertinya aku merasakan irama jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Ketika part terakhir lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan , Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dia mengecup lembut keningku, aku tidak marah entah kenapa. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Gomawo" dia tersenyum kearahku.

Kyuhyun sukses membuat pipiku semakin memerah dan membuat yeoja-yeoja yang ada di tempat itu berteriak semakin histeris, Kyuhyun pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan stage, tangan Kyuhyun masih terus mengenggam tanganku hingga sampai diruang make up khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tak berbicara satu sama lain mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang ganti khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya diam masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil menunduk dan memainkan tangannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi" Sungmin tertawa pelan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aish mengapa aku bisa segrogi ini berbicara denganmu"

"Apasalahnya , mungkin kini kau sadar bahwa aku yeoja cantik yang harus di perlakukan manis. Tidak seperti awal kita bertemu"

Mereka berdua tertawa mengingat awal pertemuan mereka ketika Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ya!, mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun-ah aku sudah membayar hutangku ne. jadi kelak kau jangan menganggu aku lagi" Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyu.

"Menganggumu adalah keharusan di setiap hariku, jadi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi pipi Sungmin memunculkan semburat merah.

"Ya! Kau ini… Cho.. ahhh!" Sungmin berteriak kecil ketika kembali menemukan rasa sakit yang menekan dadanya. Dan mual itu kini kembali memenuhi ruang perutnya.

"Ming! Gwencana?" Kyuhyun terlihat panic lagi.

"Ah.. ne gwencana" Sungmin menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau jangan bohong, ayo aku antar kau pulang. Bukankah seharusnya kau masih dirumah skait? Tunggu, apa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya masih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya! Lee sungmin babo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin aku di tangkap polisi karena di tuduh membawamu pergi dari rumah sakit!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku atau setidaknya jangan memanggil aku babo aku telah menyempatkan datang kemari untuk mu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kau kelinci babo. Ayo aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah"

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style, Sungmin pun kaget dengan hal itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau gila? Turunkan aku!"

"Apakah kau tau? Ini akan menjadi berita hangat besok, bukankah hutangmu belum sepenuhnya lunas? Ikuti saja apa kataku"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, 'apa-apan namja ini memperlakukan aku sesuka hatinya, Kyuhyun babo!'

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak keluar, pintu ruangan itu lebih dulu terbuka dan ternyata Shidong yang masuk keruangan itu. Shindong sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Sungmin.

"Ekhem" Shindong sengaja pura-pura batuk, agar Kyuhyun sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Hyung"

Shindong tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo" ucap Sungmin

"Kyu bisakah kau turunkan aku" Bisik Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin, dia malah tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hyungya yang masih memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung, aku akan mengantar yeojachingu ku pulang kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemui wartawan, bisakah kau katakana pada mereka?"

"ah..? Ne… akan Aku katakan" ucapShindong agak terbata.

Kyuhyun Pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi siapa sangka ternyata di luar sudah banyak wartawan yang menunggu.

Serbuan lampu dari blitz kamera para wartawan itu dengan sekejap membuyarkan pandangan sungmin, dia sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah anda jelaskan Hubungan anda dengan nona ini"

"Cho Kyuhyun-sii jadi apa benar selama ini anda menyembunyikan kekasih anda dari public"

"Cho Kyuhyun-siii…"

Beragam pertanyaan itu ditanyakan bertubi-tubi kepada Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Jeosonghamnida , sepertinya aku akan menjelaskan ini di lain kesempatan. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang sekarang dia sedang sakit, aku harap kalian dapat mengerti. Kamsahamnida." Final Kyuhyun Menyematkan senyum evilnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan yang masin sesekali memotret dirinya dengan Sungmin yang masih ada di dalam gendongannya dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dadaku sangat nyaman untuk bersandar" suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin, Sungmin pun dengan cepat menarik wajahnya dari dada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku hanya tidak ingin wajahku terlihat di kamera"

"Kau memang benar-benar kelinci babo, untuk apa menyembunyikan wajahmu bahkan seluruh orang yang menghadiri acara ini pasti tau wajahmu"

"kau benar, ini salahmu Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Lucu Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah marahnya.

.

.

.

"_Cho Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah anda jelaskan Hubungan anda dengan nona ini"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun-sii jadi apa benar selama ini anda menyembunyikan kekasih anda dari public"_

"_Jeosonghamnida , sepertinya aku akan menjelaskan ini di lain kesempatan. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang sekarang dia sedang sakit, aku harap kalian dapat mengerti. Kamsahamnida." _

Cklik

Namja itu menekan tombol off pada remote Tvnya, Sungguh kata-kata yang dia dengar dari TV itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

Truth Truth

Namja itu meraih handphone yang terletak diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yeobseo"

"_Ne, bagaimana kabarmu mengapa tak pernah menghubungi Appa?"_

"Aku baik, mianhae aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

" _Bagimana tugas kuliahmu? Semua berjalan lancar"_

"Sejauh ini aku rasa begitu"

"_Kibum-ah apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya"_

"sipa yang kau maksud? Kalau yang kau maksud Sungmin aku sudah bertemu dengannya tapi aku belum bertemu dengan Kangin ahjussi"

"_Ah,, jinjja? Jika kau bertemu dengannya sampaikan salamku"_

"Appa?"

"_Ne?"_

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seorang pengecut Appa?"

"_Mwo? Kau bicara apa pada Appamu Cho Kibum?"_

"Apa kau berpura-pura bodoh? Aku sudah menemuinya. Bahkan aku banyak berbicara dengannya, apa kau tau dia kesepian?"

"Appa mengerti, Appa hanya butuh waktu. Sekarang belum saatnya Appa menemuinya"

"Terserah Appa saja, yang pasti aku tidak akan berbicara apapun kepadanya"

"Arraseo, bersikaplah seperti biasa"

Plip

Namja itu memutuskan sambungan telefonnya, dia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa maksud Tuhan dengan semua ini? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Apakah aku harus menebusnya dengan semua ini? Apakah aku harus meninggalkan Sungmin? Gadis yang kucintai hanya untuk membayar kesalah yang bukan aku lakukan. Aishh!" batin Kibum

"Apakah aku harus meninggalkanmu Ming, aku merasa sungguh tidak pantas untukmu. Apakah kau akan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun? Jika iya aku akan merelakanmu."

.

.

.

TBC

Haii Haiii…. Akhirnya author Update *Nyengir Kuda* Mian banget ya kalau author updatenya lama hhhee, author sedikit sibuk(?) …

Mudah-mudahan di chap ini typonya dikit, hhhee. Gimana reader jalan ceritanya sesuai gak, maaf banget lah ya kalu ceritanya ngawur begini hhhee. Sekali lagi terimakasih yang Sudah baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

Dan yang udah review author ucapkan berjuta(?) terimakasih hhhheee ….

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul, Ryeowook

_._

_._

_._

_~Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo_

_Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo_

_Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo_

_Harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghae jooneun saram manna jebal~_

_[__Jangan mencintai seseorang seperti aku lagi_

_Jangan merindukan seseorang seperti aku lagi_

_carilah seseorang yang membutuhkanmu dan hanya mencintaimu_

_seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu_

_seseorang yang tidak bisa menjalani hari tanpamu , tolong~ _Super Junior K.R.Y – Let's Not_]_

_._

_._

_._

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Mobilku kini telah sempurna berhenti di depan gerbang rumahmu, sebenarnya aku ingin menggendongmu masuk kedalam tapi entah mengapa ada rasa takut yang muncul di hatiku. Jujur aku takut jika aku bertemu dengan namja itu, jadilah aku disini hanya diam memperhatika wajahmu yang sedang tertidur. Kau tampak sangat cantik Ming, aku dapat merasakn kedamaian saat aku melihat wajahmu.

"Apakah kau lelah dengan semua ini Ming? Kau bisa membaginya dengan ku jika kau mau" Ucap ku pelan sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya

Aku berhenti melakukan kegiatan itu, ketika ku rasakan sepertinya Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau menikmati perjalananmu? Bahkan kau mungkin sangat hafal gedung apa saja yang kita lewati tadi" aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau menggodaku eoh? Tubuhku serasa sakit sekali, mianhae jika aku merepotkanmu"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Gomawo telah membayar hutangmu walaupun agak sedikit berlebih."

"Gwencana, itu bonus dariku" aku melihatnya tersenyum, cantik meskipun senyum itu tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, apa kau mau ikut kedalam?"

"Ani, lain kali jika kau mengijinkan."

"Arraseo."

Ketika Sungmin akan membuka pintu mobil , aku menarik tangannya. Aku memeluknya sebentar.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, istirahatlah"

Dia hanya tersenyum tak membalas perkataanku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne."

"Arraseo."

Aku tersenyum , aku pun menjalankan mobilku setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya.

"AKu harap aku bisa memiliki hatimu Ming."

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya, dia menekan bel rumahnya dan kali ini bukan Kwang-ssi yang membukakan pintu melainkan Donghae.

Sungmin dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang Nampak sangat khawatir.

'Tunggu apakah dia mencariku seharian ini' batin Sungmin.

"Kau kemana saja Ming? Kau tau aku mencarimu. Aku sangat khawatir."

Donghae berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Mianhae, Donghae-ah."

"ne, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja."

Donghae mengecup kening sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau istirahat lah Ming, badanmu terasa panas dan wajahmu pucat"

"Arrseo, Hae apa appa marah?"

"Appa mu sangat Khawatir, dia sibuk mencarimu seharian. Temui dia besok saja"

"Emm… arraseo."

Sungmin pun lalu pergi meninggalkan donghae menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika dia medengar suara sesorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Minnie-ah ,Ya! Lee Sungmin bangun!"

"Emhh.. Wookie?"

Seketika Sungmin langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, Ryeowook pun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin aku sangat merindukanmu , kemarin aku kerumah sakit tapi kata Donghae kau menghilang?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Ryeowook.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Wookie-ah, mianhae kemarin ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau tau kemarin Donghae terlihat sangat kacau, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Ming."

"Jinjja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aishh aku sangat bodoh!"

"Ya kau memang bodoh.. hhee" Rywowook terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Ishh kau ini. Oia bagaimana dengan festival apakah berjalan lancar"

"Tentu saja, hari ini hari penutupan festival. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa datang dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini."

"Mianhae Wookie, sepertinya memang aku tidak bisa hadir ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan hari ini." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwencana Ming,oia ada suatu alasan sebenarnya aku datang kemari Ming"

"Ne?"

"Kau tau lukisanmu terjual , ada seorang pengunjung festival yang menyukai lukisanmu dan dia berniat membayar berapapun untuk lukisan itu"

"Jinjja? Wah aku senang sekali jika lukisan itu terjual."

"Kau ingin menjual lukisan itu berapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mematok harga, jualah berapapun dan uangnya sumbangkan saja ke panti asuhan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Tapi siapa yang membeli lukisan itu wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, dia kembali mengingat percakapannya tempo hari dengan seseorang yang akan membeli lukisan itu.

_Flashback_

"_Ryeowook-ssi"_

_Panggil seseorang kepada Ryeowook yang sedang duduk, berjaga di stand lukisan_, _hari ini adalah hari kedua festival kesenian di laksanakan, pengunjung terlihat masih sangat banyak di sekitar area itu._

"_Ne" Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum kearah namja yang memanggilnya itu._

"_Annyeong, apakah Sungmin ada?"_

"_Mianhae Kibum-ssi sepertinya Sungmin masih sakit dan belum masuk kampus hari ini"_

"_Ah, begitu ya baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih aku pergi dulu"_

"_Ne" _

_Kibum menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sebuah lukisan yang sangat familiar sekali._

"_Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi"_

_Ryeowook membalikan badannya lagi yang tadi hendak melangkah menuju kursi untuk kembali duduk._

"_Ne? ada yang bisa kau bantu lagi?"_

"_Apakah ini lukisan Sungmin?"_

_Kibum mendekati lukisan yang terpajang di dinding itu, di ikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya._

"_Ah, lukisan itu. Benar itu Sungmin yang melukisnya, Mungkin saat melukis itu dia sedang menunggu seseorang."_

"_Ya sepertinya."_

_Kibum memandangi terus lukisan itu, lukisan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple seorang diri, Kibum kini kembali teringat dengan sebuah lukisan yang dulu pernah Sungmin buat untuknya, lukisan itu hampir sama seperti ini tapi satu perbedaannya di lukisan yang dulu dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum dan wajah gadis yang terduduk di bawah pohon maple itu pun tersenyum tapi di lukisan ini hanya Nampak gadis itu saja yang sepertinya sedang sedih._

"_Kibum-ssi" ucap Ryewook mengagetkan Kibum._

"_Ah, ne. emm Ryeowook-ssi apakah aku bisa membeli lukisan ini?"_

"_Tentu saja, tapi aku harus meminta persetujuan Sungmin. Pasti dia sangat senang"_

"_Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau merahasiakan kalau aku yang membelinya?"_

_Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia Nampak bingung._

"_Emh baiklah kalau begitu, besok akan kuhubungi lagi."_

"_Ne, arraseo kamsahamnida"_

_Flashbackend_

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam?"

Ryeowook pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, dia seseorang emh seorang ahjussi ya seorang ahjussi" Ucap Ryeowook agak terbata.

"Baiklah" Sungminpun tersenyum kearah Ryeowook

Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun lalu mengobrol beberapa saat , hingga akhirnya Ryeoowook meminta izin untuk pulang, dia harus ke kampus karena harus menghadiri acara penutupan festival. Sungmin pun mengatarkan Ryeowook sampai mobilnya hingga mobil itu berjalan dan tak terlihat lagi.

Ketika Sungmin hendak masuk lagi ke rumah, terdengar suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Minnie-ah" Namja bernama Kibum itu sedikit berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Oppa" Sungmin tersenyum kearah namja itu.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?"

"Apa kau tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan ku seharian penuh."

"Aku mau oppa, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu pagi? Lihatlah jam mu oppa ini baru pukul 8."

Kibum memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Oppa gwencana?"

"Ne, apa tidak boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu boleh oppa, tapi aku merasakan ada yang berbeda saja"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Minnie" Kibum memejamkan matanya sebentar, dia rindu dengan aroma strawberry ini. Dia takut ini akan menjadi pelukan terakhirnya untuk Sungmin.

"Oppa"

"Emh"

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak kedalam saja, aku sedikit risih beberapa pengawal appa sejak tadi mencuri-curi pandang kea rah kita"

Kibum spontan memberi jarak diantara pelukan mereka.

"Arraseo, mianhae" Kibum tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatkan sarapan untuk oppa, setelah itu kita pergi ke pantai?"

"Baiklah"

Kibum tersenyum lagi, mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan Kibum masih terus merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Saat itu di waktu yang sama , dan di tempat yang hampir sama ada hati yang sedang terluka melihat pemandangan yang baru saja berakhir, sepasang mata itu sedari tadi menatap kemesraan yang di lakukan oleh Kibum dan Sungmin, ya sepasang mata yang hatinya tengah tersakiti itu kini hanya bisa menatap iba pada dirinya sendiri, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan tempat di hati Sungmin. Ya sepasang mata itu milik namja yang mempunyai senyum teduh itu, ya namja itu tak lain adalah Donghae.

.

.

.

Kibum memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memasak dengan lekat, Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum itu.

"Oppa berhenti memperhatikan aku"

"Emh, kau tau aku memperhatikanmu?" ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengaduk sup cream jagung yang dia buat.

"Aku bisa merasakannya" Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau jika kelinciku kini mempunyai kemampuan hebat bisa mengetahui sesuatu tanpa melihat" Kibum mencubit pipi chubbie Sungmin, seketika pipi itu memunculkan semburat merah yang jelas terlihat.

"Ya! Oppa jangan mencubitku, duduklah dengan manis disana sebentar lagi supnya matang"

"Arraseo nona kelinciku"

Kibum pun kini kembali duduk di posisinya semula, dan mulai memperhatikan Sungmin lagi yang kini sudah berjalan kearahnya membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup cream jagung.

"Wah harum sekali, aku kira kelinci hanya bisa memasak wortel saja"

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kibum, Kibum pun hanya tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Bolehkah kami ikut sarapan?"

Sungmin dan Kibum secara bersamaan menatap kearah sumber suara itu yang ternyata Appa Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Emh, ne" Sungmin tersenyum kearah Appanya dan Heechul

Kibum dan Heechul sama-sama terdiam, kaki yeoja bernama Heechul itu seakan menyatu dengan lantai. Terlalu sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Satu yang sama yang ada di dalam pikiran Heechul dan Kibum adalah, mengapa mereka bertemu di saat seperti ini.

"Ya, Kibum-ah kapan kau datang ke Korea?"Ucap Kangin memecahkan lamunan Heechul dan Kibum.

"Ah, Ahjussi joesonghamnida aku baru bisa menemui mu hari ini. Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku sampai di Korea."

"Kau sendiri atau…" Kangin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dia lalu melirik kearah Heechul yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ani, aku hanya sendiri itu pun karena tugas kuliah aku kemari"

"Jadi bukan karena aku oppa" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, Kangin dan Kibum pun hanya tersenyum.

"Itu sebuah alasan yang tidak perlu aku katakana bukan" Kibum mengusap pucuk rambut Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ahnjumma,silahkan duduk aku membuat sup cream jagung mari sarapan bersama"

Heechul hanya tersenyum kearah Sungmin, lalu dia pun duduk disisi Kangin.

"Apa Donghae tidak ikut sarapan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku tidak melihat Donghae sejak tadi Appa, mungkin dia ke kampus"

"Ah, begitu" Kangin mengangguk pelan.

"Oppa aku hampir lupa, kenalkan ini Heechul ahnjumma dia teman Appa"

"Annyeong haseyo Kibum imnida"

"Ya, Kibum-ah untuk apa berpura-pura bukankah kalian sudah mengenal? Chullie-ah bukankah begitu"

"Ne senang bertemu dengan mu Kibumie , sudah lama saat terakhir kali kita bertemu"

Kibum hanya tersenyum, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap aneh kepada 3 orang yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak dia ketahui, kenapa ini terasa aneh sekali baginya.

Acara sarapan itu sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, Kibum dan Sungmin sudah meminta izin kepada Appa Sungmin untuk berjalan-jalan, Sedangkan Heechul masih berada di rumah Sungmin bersama Appanya berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Donghae-ah , aku kira kau tidak ada di rumah" ucap kangin saat melihat Donghae yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

"Ah, mianhae ahjussi aku baru keluar dari kamarku. Kondisi badanku sedang tidak baik"

"Istirahatlah Donghae-ah, apa perlu aku memanggilkan dokter umtukmu"

"Tidak perlu ahjussi, aku akan ke apotik saja untuk membeli beberapa obat"

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pada pelayan saja untuk di belikan obat"

"Gwencana ahjussi, aku sekalian ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Apa Sungmin pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Sungmin pergi dengan Kibum Donghae-ah"

"Ah. Ne ahjussi kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Donghae membungkukkan badannya kearah Heechul dan Kangin, lalu pergi menuju mobilnya. Lagi perasaan Donghae kali ini sakit, 'apa maksud semua ini? Bukankah aku dan Sungmin? Aish entahlah' batinnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Kibum dan Sungmin berjalan-jalan di pantai, meraka banyak melakukan hal yang seperti dulu mereka lakukan, mulai dari berjalan di tepian pantai, memunguti kerang-kerang ,sesekali mereka berkejaran karena Kibum dengan jahil melumuri wajah Sungmin dengan pasir yang basah, mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tak mereka rasakan. Dan mungkin juga ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir Kibum bersama Sungmin, entahlah takdir selalu punya cerita tersendiri.

Matahari pantai haneunde kini sudah hampir tenggelam, langit yang tadinya birupun kini telah berganti dengan semburat orange dimana-mana, sesekali terdengar kicauan burung yang terbang di atas lautan bebas itu. Sungmin kini berada di atas punggung Kibum, ya akhirnya Sungmin bisa merasakan lagi rasanya di gendong oleh Kibum oppanya setelah sekian lama.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya kibum sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Sungmin yang kini menyandarkan daagunya di antara pundak dan leher Kibum.

"Ani" jawab Sungmin singkat lalu membalas Senyum Kibum itu.

"Apakah aku bertambah berat setelah 4 tahun kau tak pernah menggendongku oppa?" Sambung Sungmin

"Kau sangat berat" Kibum terkekeh

"Jinjja? Aku akan diet oppa"

"Tidak Minnie aku hanya bercanda , kau sama sekali tidak berat"

"Ya! Oppa Kau ini"

Mereka berdua pun saling melempar senyum, sungguh disaat seperti ini Sungmin merasa benar-benar sangat bahagia. Bahkan dia rela jika harus meninggal sekarang karena baginya sudah cukup ketika Kibum berada disisinya menemaninya menggenggam lembut tangannya.

"Minnie?"

"Ne?"

"Kau nyaman seperti ini?"

"Sangat oppa, oppa?"

"Emh?"

"Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, ini seperti mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan. Dan jika benar ini mimpi aku tidak pernah ingin bangun oppa."

"Ini nyata Ming, aku ada di dekatmu sekarang."

"Selamanya?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, dia tersenyum kearah Sungmin dan mengangguk pelan 'mianhae kelinciku' batinnya.

"Jinjja gomawo" Sungmin pun tersenyum senang kearah Kibum.

Mereka berdua meneruskan langkahnyanya lagi, tak terasa kini langit telah sempurna tertutup semburat orangae, Kibum dan Sungmin kini tengah duduk di tepi pantai sambil menatap matahari yang tinggal hintungan menit itu kembali keperaduannya.

"Ming"

"Emh"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia menatap Kibum bingung. Mengapa sejak tadi dia terus menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Ne oppa aku baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Sudah beberapa kali kau menanyakan itu padaku"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, dan kau enggan mengatakannya padaku"

Sungmin terdiam, entah kenapa perkataan Kibum tadi sangat tepat menusuk hatinya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Eoh?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau bahagia selama aku pergi?"

Sungmin seperti ingin menampar Kibum mendengar pertanyaannya tadi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu, padahal jelas-jelas dia tau bahwa Sungmin sangat menyayanginya dan sangat sulit untuk berpisah darinya.

"Aku tak mengerti semua pembicaraanmu oppa. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bertanya Minnie"

Sungmin tak menjawab dia hanya diam menatap lurus kedepan kearah ombak yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lelah berkejaran di tepi pantai.

"Ming"

"Wae oppa?"

"Apakah ada yang aku lewatkan selama aku pergi?"

Sungmin terdiam lagi, ' tunggu apakah Oppa sudah tau tentang penyakitku, mengapa dia berkata seperti itu?'

"banyak hal yang kau lewatkan oppa, tapi tak apa yang terpenting kau ada disini sekarang" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sungguh?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kedanganku masih kau tunggu ming, apakah kedatanganku ini kau harapkan atau malah datangnya aku lagi hanya menjadi pengganggu di hidupmu"

Plakk , tamparan itu sempurna mendarat di pipi Kibum. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya pun kini tak sanggup lagi. Butiran bening itu kini sempurna membuat parit di pipi chubbie itu yang sekarang terlihat agak tirus.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan. Mengapa kau seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu oppa?" Ucap sungmin sambil terisak

"Mianhae hanya saja aku rasa kedatanganku tidak berarti bagimu Ming"

"Apa yang kau katakan oppa? Atas dasar apa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Kibum kini menatap kedua iris foxy itu dalam.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sakit parah? Apakah aku sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu Ming?"

Air mata Sungmi makin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae oppa, aku hanya tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan ku"

Kini kibum memeluk Sungmin erat,

"mana kelinciku yang dulu? yang selalu bercerita apapun kepadaku."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu takut menceritakan ini kepadamu oppa"

"ceritakan padaku Ming, bagi sedikit bebanmu yang telah kau lewati sendiri selama 4 tahun ini. Aku disini Ming akan menjagamu selagi aku bisa"

Sungmin masih terisak di dalam pelukan Kibum, sungguh ini saat yang Sungmin tunggu sejak 4 tahun lalu. Dimana dia bisa menangis sepuasnya di pelukan namja yang sangat dia cinta. Berbagi sedikit kisahnya yang terasa sesak selalu menghantui hari-harinya.

Kibum masih diam, dia menunggu sampai Sungmin tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Oppa aku takut sekali"

"Aku disini, kau tidak perlu takut"

"Aku takut waktuku di dunia ini tidak banyak lagi oppa, kau tau penyakit itu. Aku tersiksa , sangat tersiksa. Kau tau oppa? Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan eomma, hari itu aku merasa langit runtuh menindihku. Aku merasa waktu berjalan cepat sekali seakan mengiyakan bahwa aku memang benar-benar harus secepatnya pergi dari bumi ini. Aku tak masalah oppa jika saat itu kau ada di dekatku, karena kau dan appa adalah kekuatanku. Tapi kenyataannya kau tak ada, aku berfikir belum cukupkah tuhan mengambil eomma dari sisiku dan appa karena penyakit ini? Dan kini tuhan merencanakan mengambilku dari sisi appa dengan penyakit yang sama" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Air matanya masih membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tak mengerti oppa, aku takut aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti bertahan dari semua ini. Tapi kau tau alasanku menahan semua ini? Kau oppa. Kau tau mengapa aku selalu menolak saran dokter untuk melakukan pencangkokan hati? Ini karenamu oppa. Kau selalu bilang ketika kau tidak ada lihat lah di dalam hatimu pasti disana ada aku, dan aku harus selalu menjaga hati ini karena hanya disanalah aku bisa menemukan eomma dan kau yang saat itu tidak ada disisiku. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan hatiku. Aku ingin tetap bersama hatiku walau itu tak lama lagi. Aku ingin tetap hidup bersama hatiku sendiri hingga detak jantuk terakhir ku berdetak"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sungmin, dia tidak tau bahwa dia memang sangat berarti untuk Sungmin. Tapi inilah takdir yang harus dijalankan, mungkin terlalu naïf jika Kibum membicarakan takdirnya. Ini bukan takdirnya dia harus meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya , hanya untuk menebus kesalahn orang tuanya tepatnya appanya. Tapi ini bisa dia jadikan alasan agar Sungmin mau melakukan operasi cangkok hati. 'setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu terus tersenyum walaupun tidak disisiku, mianhae ming. kau harus bahagia tanpa diriku. Berjannjilah' batin Kibum

Kibum kini memberi jarak diantara pelukan mereka, dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang kini telah sempurna di penuhi air mata. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Dia menautkan bibirnya dibibir sungmin, dia melumat pelan bibir sungmin. Berharap lewat Ciuman ini dia bisa membagi sedikik tenaga untuk Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat dia cintai namun harus dia tinggalkan lagi. Terdengar seperti sebuah permainan tapi inilah jalan terbaik yang harus dilakukan menurut Kibum.

Ketika mereka rasakan oksigen semakin menipis, Kibumpun melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Lagi, dia menatap dalam keiris foxy itu. Berusaha berbicara lewat tatapan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sungmin sampai kapanpun walau dia tidak ada di dekat Sungmin tapi cintanya untuk Sungmin tak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya.

"Saranghae Ming, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado oppa, aku mohon jangan pernah pergi lagi walaupun sedetik"

Kibum kembali memeluk Sungmin erat, dia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Setitik aiar mata itu kini telah terjatuh dari pelupuk mata namja bernama Kibum itu.

"Aku berjanji".

'mianhae kelinciku, saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Berjanjilah akan hidup bahagia walau tanpa aku. Kumohon' batin kibum

"Gomawo oppa"

'Untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maaf aku menjadi seorang penngecut Minnie-ah. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, seseorang yang tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpamu, seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu seperti kau membutuhkannya. Seseorang itu yang aku yakin bukan diriku. Mianhae'

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan pelan menuju kamarnaya, untunglah saat Kwang-ssi membukakan pintu dia tidak curiga dengan wajah Donghae yang terlihat murung dan matanya terliahat sembab itu.

Klikk

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dia masuk lalu terduduk di bawah ranjangnya, semua pemandangan yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya hancur dan tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Baru kali ini , setelah Dokter memvonisnya menderita penyakit itu Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat seceria itu. Senyum itu senyum yang sangat Donghae rindukan Senyum yang dia harap akan di berikan kepadanya tapi kini dia menerima kenyataan pahit , bahwa senyum itu hanya untuk namja bernama Kibum dan selamanya hanya untuknya tidak akan pernah dia mendapatkan senyum itu. Terlebih hati Sungmin. Itu sangat tidak mungkin baginya.

'Mungkin ini memang takdir yang tuhan tuliskan untukku ming, tapi aku tetap akan berjanji selalu mencintai dan menyanyangimu memastikan semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja walaupun kau tak pernah melihatku, aku akan selalu melakukan ini sekuat tenagaku . aku tidak akan pernah menyerah kecuali sang maut yang memaksaku untuk menyerah membuktikan cintaku padamu, aku berjanji Ming' batin Donghae..

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah hampir mencapai puncak, tapi Sungmin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia lalu mandi dan turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan walau sepertinya di meja makan nanti hanya ada dia dan beberapa pelayan saja, karena pasti Appanya dan Donghae sudah pergi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Tapi Sungmin salah ketika dia sampai di ruang makan, dia melihat Dongahae masih sibuk dengan kegiatan sarapanya.

"Hae kau tidak ke kampus?" Tanya Sungmin, Donghae pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar lalu tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Pagi Minnie, aku tidak ada kelas pagi ini" Donghae tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih teramat sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin yang dia lihat di pantai.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Kurasa aku jauh lebih baik Hae" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Kursi di seberang Donghae dan diapun lalu duduk.

'Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Ming, wajahmu Nampak pucat tapi sinar matamu sangat bahagia, apakah sebahagia itu ketika kau bersama dengan namja bernama Kibum?' Donghae menatap kosong kearah depan, Sungmin yang menyadari sikap Donghae itupun sedikit aneh.

"Hae? Gwencana?"

"Emh ne? gwencana… makan lah yang banyak agar kondisimu selalu baik Ming"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan kearah Donghae, ketika Sungmin baru akan mengambil gelas berisi susu di hadapannya Kwang-ssi datang dengan membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Pagi, nona" Kwang-ssi membungkukkan badannya kearah Sungmin dan Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu dia melirik kearah tangan Kwang-ssi.

"Maaf nona saya mengganggu waktu sarapan anda"

"Ne, gwencanayo Kwang-ssi. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Kwang-ssi memberikan sepucuk surat yang ada di tangannya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin menatap kearah Kwang-ssi seoalah bertanya dalam diamnya siapakah pengirim surat ini. Donghae pun melirik kearah Sungmin lalu tersenyum, Sungmin membalas senyum Donghae sebentar lalu pandangannya kembali kepada surat yang kini berada ditangannya. Tak ada nama si pengirim surat, namun Sungmin merasa amplop surat ini sangat familiar baginya.

"Tadi pagi Tuan muda Kibum kemari dan memberikan Surat ini kepada saya, beliau menolak ketika saya ingin membangunkan nona. Dia hanya berpesan ketika nona bangun segera berikan surat ini kepada nona"

Deg, jantung Sungmin berdetak amat cepat. ' tidak… tidak mungkin… ini tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Aku mohon oppa' batin Sungmin, tangannya sibuk membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Tak berapa lama ketika Sungmin menyadari maksud isi surat itu ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah, air matanya tanpa sadar terjun bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Detik itu juga Sungmin berlari cepat keluar rumahnya menuju ke salah satu mobil yang terparkir di halamn rumahnya meminta –memaksa- salah seorang pengawal yang sedang berjaga untuk mengatarnya ke airport. Donghae pun berusaha mengejarnya tapi sayang mobil yang Sungmin naiki kini telah hilng di balik pagar rumah mewah itu, Donghae pun berlari menuju mobilnya dan berusaha mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi.

'Ku mohon oppa ini pasti hanya lelucon mu, jangan seperti ini mengapa kau selalu mempermainkan hatiku' air mata Sungmin masih terus membasahi pipinya, surat di tangannya pun kini sudah basah terkena air matanya. Hari ini Sungmin kembali merasa kalau takdir tengan mempermainkannya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii…. Update kilat nih reader ^^ author mencuri-curi kesempatan nulis ff ini hhee, rasanya pengen cepet-cepet di akhir chap hhhheee, maaf ya reader belum bisa balasin review. Author janji deh di chap depan bakal di balasin reviewnya. Sekali lagi dan selalu author ucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan review ff ini ^^… *tebar cium buat para reader* sampai ketemu di chap depan … paipai ^^

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum.

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk kelinci kecilku yang aku cintai_

_Mianhae mungkin kata itu lagi yang harus kuucapkan kali ini, walaupun aku tak yakin kali ini kau akan memaafkanku Minnie. Sudah dua kali aku melakukan ini, kau boleh membenciku! Sangat boleh Minnie. _

_Maafkan aku Minnie-ah untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, mungkin kau akan berpikir aku adalah seorang pembohong besar tapi tak apa aku rela menerima predikat itu darimu._

_Minnie aku tau ketika kau menerima surat ini pasti kau akan langsung menangis dan berlari mencariku. Minnie kumohon jangan buang air matamu hanya untuk namja pengecut seperti aku, menangislah untuk namja yang mencintaimu, berhenti mengharapkanku agar terus bisa bersamamu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu, jangan mencariku. Kumohon… karena aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi._

_Kau mungkin akan mengaggap aku egois karena datang dan pergi sesuka hatiku, tapi percayalah aku melakukan ini karena aku mempunyai suatu alasan yang tidak bisa aku beritahu padamu Minnie._

_siang ini aku akan kembali ke Amerika , tugas kuliahku di korea pun sudah selesai. Aku mohon jangan mengejarku ke bandara karena itu hal yang percuma kau tidak akan menemukanku Minnie._

_Satu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, cintailah seseorang yang mencintaimu… seseorang yang tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa dirimu, seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu sama seperti kau membutuhkannya, seseorang yang akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Seseorang itu yang aku tau bukan diriku. Mianhae_

_Berjanjilah untuk sembuh, dan hidup bahagia._

_Kibum_

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari cepat kedalam bandara masih sambil diiringi tangisnya dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia berharap masih bisa menemukan Kibum disana walaupun rasanya tidak Mungkin. Sungmin bahkan tidak tau jadwal keberangkatan Kibum pukul berapa. Sungmin terus mencari Kibum kesegala sudut bandara itu , namun nihil dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Kini Sungmin terduduk di lantai bandara itu ketika dia mendengar bahwa pesawat tujuan Amerika segera lepas landas.

"Oppa, kau jahat! Jahat sekali!" Ucap Sungmin masih sambil terisak, Sungmin bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sungmin masih saja terus duduk di lantai sambil menangis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, terpisah dari eommanya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah belakang ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Ming, kenapa kau menangis disini"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan mulai menangis lagi. Tentu saja itu membuat orang-orang yang lewat di dekat mereka menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang membuat Sungmin menangis. Setiap orang yang lewat pasti menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun kali ini sedang tidak memakai penyamaran pastilah lagi-lagi akan banyak orang yang menilainya negative jika melihat kejadian ini.

"Ani, ini bukan salahku" ucap kyuhyun ke beberapa orang yang lewat di dekat mereka.

"Ming, jebbal uljima…. Minnie" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memohon kepada Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap saja menangis.

"Ming , ayolah jangan seperti ini apa kau tidak risih di lihat banyak orang"

Sunmin masih tetap saja menangis, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun sangat tidak tega. Wajah pucat Sungmin kini telah sempurna tertutupi oleh air mata, matanya pun terlihat sembab. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sungmin , dan ternyata Sungmin tidak menolak. Kini kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan lagi orang-orang yang memandanginya dan Sungmin. Yang terpenting adalah membuat Sungmin agar tenang.

"Dia… hiks… dia… pergi Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil terisak

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Ki…Kibum oppa…" Sungmin mulai menangis lagi , dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun itu.

"Uljima, dia pasti kembali percayalah"

Sungmin masih tetap menangis dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun

"Minnie, kau harus yakin bahwa Kibum hyung akan kembali dan menemuimu lagi percayalah" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya dari dalam pelukan Kyu.

"Aku antar kau pulang ne"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, dia dan Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah parkiran.

Di saat yang sama, ada dua pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja berakhir itu.

*Donghae Pov*

Aku baerjalan terus mencarimu, aku yakin Sungmin ada di bandara ini karena aku melihat taxi yang di taiki Sungmin berhenti disini. Entahlah siapa sebenarnya yang sedang Sungmin kejar, tapi sepertinya itu sangat penting. Dilihat dari ekspresinya tadi ketika Sungmin langsung menangis dan berlari setelah membaca surat itu.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat Sungmin tengah duduk di lantai dan ada seorang namja yang sedang memeluknya, tunggu bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa bisa Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di tempat umum seperti ini?

Ketika aku hendak melangkah mendekati mereka, mereka terlebih dulu beranjak dari tempat itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap mereka dari kejauhan hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Aku terlambat lagi , ya mungkin ini takdirku selalu tidak bisa berarti bagimu ming.

*Donghae Pov End*

*Kibum Pov*

Lihatlah aku saat ini Ming, aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis dan kini kau terduduk dilantai tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu dan memelukmu, aku hanya dapat melihatmu dari kejauhan. Masih pantaskah aku untuk mencintaimu Ming? Bahkan aku seharusnya tidakpernah lagi menunjukkan diriku di hadapannmu, aku terlalu banyak mempermainkanmu Ming.

Aku bodoh sangat bodoh, meninggalkan gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Saranghae Lee Sungmin jeongmal saranghae, mianhae.

*Kibum Pov End*

~didalam mobil Kyuhyun~

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mobilku meninggalkan area parkir bandara, saat ini pasti Shindong hyung sedang mencariku lihat saja sudah beberapa panggilan yang masuk dan aku yakin pasti itu semua darinya. Hari ini memang seharusnya aku berangkat ke Singapore untuk melakukan fanmet tapi sepertinya aku membatalkannya sepihak, ah biarlah Shindong hyung akan marah besar yang terpenting aku bisa menemani Sungmin sekarang.

Kau masih terdiam tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirmu, aku dapat melihat tatapanmu yang kosong kearah luar jendela. Aku juga bisa melihat sesekali butiran bening itu mengalir di pipimu. Sehancur itukah hatimu ketika kehilangan Kibum hyung. Aku berharap aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum kali ini Ming. Aku ingin menghapus air matamu lagi, memelukmu dan mengatakan jangan menangis ada aku disini yang menyayangimu walau aku tak sebaik Kibum Hyung. Uljima ming jebbal.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Mobil audi hitam milik Kyuhyun kini sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sungmin, tapi tidak ada tanda pintu mobil itu akan terbuka. Sungmin masih saja diam padahal mobil itu sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin Sungmin tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di rumahnya karena sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam melamun –memikirkan semua tentang Kibum- saja.

"Ming, kita sudah sampai. Kau ingin aku temani masuk?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

Suara bass Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. ne, gomawo Kyu" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dia terlihat seperti orang yang bingung, Sungmin pun membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum Sungmin keluar Kyuhyun menarik tangang Sungmin.

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu kedalam? Gwencana? Kau Nampak tidak baik Ming"

"Ani Kyu, gwencana… aku baik-baik saja. Mianhae telah merepotkanmu"

Sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun, dia pun lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya,. Kyuhyun hanya menatap miris kearah Sungmin, sepertinya saat ini Sungmin benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat rapuh dan entah kenapa sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa perlu bearada di sisi Sungmin untuk menghiburnya, entahlah ini semua terlalu membingungkan untuk Kyuhyun.

~Di dalam rumah Sungmin~

Sesampainya Sungmin ke dalam rumahnya dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari Kwang-ssi saat membukakan pintu untuknya. Sungmin kini hanya duduk di depan jendela kamarnya menatap kosong kedepan, sebenarnya tidak kosong karena yang ada di bayangan Sungmin hanya wajah Kibum, wajah namja yang sangat dia cintai , wajah namja yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, wajah namja yang untuk kedua kalinya meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Oppa bahkan aku tidak tau alasan apa yang membuatmu meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang lagi-lagi aku pun tidak tau alasanmu pergi kali ini. Oppa apakah kau tidak mencintaiku? Apakah aku tidak berarti bagimu? Mengapa kau membohongiku lagi oppa… mengapa kau selalu berjanji akan bersamaku tapi pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Apa kau meragukan cintaku oppa? Ku mohon oppa kembali, kumohon" batin sungmin

Lagi bulir bening itu membasahi pipi Sungmin, Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar hancur. Kibum telah datang kembali padanya membawanya terbang ke langit , tapi tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja dan itu seperti Kibum menjatuhkan Sungmin lagi ke bumi. Entahlah mungkin takdir ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka.

Sudah beberapa kali Kwang-ssi mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, namun tak ada jawaban. Sudah lewat dari jam makan malam, bahkan sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak makan siang dan makan pagi hari ini dan tentunya Sungmin belum meminum sebutir pun obatnya, ini masalah. Tentu saja.

Kwang-ssi hanya mematung di depan kamar Sungmin, mungkin jika ada appa Sungmin dia bisa meminta anak gadisnya itu untuk keluar kamar dan makan , tapi sayangnya appa Sungmin sedang berada di Jepang saat ini karena masalah pekerjaan jadilah hanya Donghae yang berada dirumah.

"Kwang-ssi apa yang anda lakukan di depan kamar Sungmin" ucap Donghae yang baru saja sampai di rumah, dan melihat Kwang-ssi yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar Sungmin dan terlihat bingung.

"Tuan muda, nona Sungmin sejak tadi siang mengurung diri dikamar. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun,"

Donghae membulatkan matanya,

"Mwo? Berarti dia tidak minum obat seharian ini"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan, maafkan saya tidak bisa membujuk nona Sungmin"

Donghae pun berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Sungmin, dia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Minnie, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Donghae mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu, tapi sayang tetap tidak terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Ming, ku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Buka pintunya Ming kau harus makan"

Donghae tetap tidak mendengar jawaban, Donghae dan Kwang-ssi pun mulai Khawatir. Mereka takut apa yang mereka pikirkan benar-benar terjadi, Donghae menatap Kwang-ssi mengisaratkan meminta izin untuk membuka kamar Sungmin, kwang-ssi pung mengagguk dan memberikan kunci master untuk membuka kamar Sungming.

Betapa terkejutnya Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat Pucat dan tubuh yang dingin.

"Ya! Minnie, kau kenapa Ming?"Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin, berharap dia bangun, tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Donghae pun berlari menuju mobilnya diikuti Kwang-ssi di belakangnya. Donghae pun secepat Kilat mengemudikan mobilnya kerumah sakit.

~Di sebuah Klab di kota Seoul~

Namja berwajah tampan itu sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu duduk di klab itu meminum berbotol-botol soju hingga kini dia benar-benar mabuk sepenunya. Dia sudah mengirimi seseorang pesan Singkat untuk datang menemuinya.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun mengungcang bahu Kibum yang kini tengah tertunduk diatas kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di meja.

"Kyu, kau datang? Mengapa lama?"

"Hyung, bukankah kau pergi ke Amerika? Kenapa kau masih disini? Sungmin mencarimu Hyung"

"Aku tau Kyu, aku tidak ingin menemuinya aku bosan dengannya Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kibum itu refleks membullatkan kedua matanya.

"Ya Kibum kau bicara apa? Jangan seperti itu! Sekarang temui Sungmin kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya dia ketika dia tau kau meninggalkannya!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan intonasi tinggi sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kibum

"Kau harus memanggilku Hyung, kau dengar? Hyung!" Kibum terkekeh dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum memang sedang mabuk berat.

"Kau gila hyung! Kau brengsek mempermainkan hati seorang yeoja yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh sambil menenggak sebotol soju lagi.

"Aku memang brengsek, karena itu aku tak pantas untuk Sungmin. Pergilah Kyu bahagiakan Sungmin untukku, aku yakin dia akan sangat bahagia bersamamu"

"Kau kira cinta bisa di berikan begitu saja, apa kau tidak punya hati Hyung? Apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan Sungmin? Aku tak yakin kau juga membutuhkannya hyung!"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah" Kibum terenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Sungmin dan mencintainya tapi setelah aku mulai mencintainya jangan harap aku akan melepakannya lagi Hyung, jangan pernah memintaku untuk memberikan cinta Sungmin lagi padamu" Kyuhun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang kini masih terduduk sendiri di klab itu dengan segala pemikirannya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming, mianhae. Bahagiakan Sungmin Kyu,aku bahagia jika dia bisa tersenyum walaupun senyum itu bukan untukku. Maafkan aku yang sangat bodoh ini yang rela melepaskan cinta tulus dari seorang yeoja yang sangat aku cintai juga. Ya inilah aku seorang namja pengecut yang berusaha membahagiakan adiknya walaupun cintanya sendiri yang harus di korbankan."

.

.

.

"Makan lah satu suap saja Minnie, kumohon" Bujuk Donghae sambil mendekatkan sendok berisi makanan itu ke depan bibir Sungmin, tapi tetap saja tak seinci pun Sungmin membuka bibirnya walaupun sudah sejak tadi Donghae membujuknya.

"Aku ingin pulang" ucap Sungmin tanpa melirik Donghae sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana dokter akan mengizinkanmu pulang, kalau kondisimu seperti ini, maka itu makanlah sedikit saja. Aku janji setelah itu akan meminta Dokter untuk mengizinkanmu pulang" Donghae tersenyum Sambil mendekatkan sendok itu kearah bibir Sungmin lagi.

"Ani!" Sungmin mendorong tangan Donghae hingga sendok itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Donghae tak berkata apa-apa , dia hanya menatap Sungmi sambil tersenyum sendu. 'sehancur itu kah hatimu ming? Bahkan kehadiranku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu'

"Mi..mianhae aku tak bermaksud" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya,tanpa terasa butiran bening itu mengalir di pipi Sungmin yang kini terlihat tirus dan pucat.

Donghae mendekati Sungmin, dia duduk di pinggir tempat ranjang sungmin berbaring sambil memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya dan menguatkannya walau hanya lewat pelukan.

"Gwencana, aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu Ming, aku mengerti kau sakit kali ini. Lebih sakit dari pada dulu, tapi kumohon jangan terus bersedih dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah disini ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu dan menjagamu memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku tau aku tak sebaik dia"

"Mianhae Donghae-ah, mianhae"

"Makanlah sedikit, setelah itu kita pulang" Donghae mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Ani, aku ingin tidur saja Hae. Mian" Sungmi membaringkan tubuhnya lalu merapatkan selimutnya, dan berbalik membelakangi Donghae.

"Baiklah, kalu itu maumu"Donghae mengusap lagi pucuk rambut Sungmin lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Saranghae Ming" Donghae beraanjak keluar dari rungan itu, dia mengerti bahwa Sungmin kali ini ingin sendiri.

'Aku sangat jahat Donghae-ah, mengapa kau terlalu baik kepadaku? Aku bahkan telah mempermainkan hatimu tapi kau tetap tulus mencintaiku, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan Cintamu. Mianhae donghae'

.

.

.

TBC..

Yep update, sangat kilat :p mian bgt ya kalau chapnya kali ini pendek dan ceritanya gaje -_- hhheee. Enath kenapa author lagi semnagat nulis jadi updatenya cepet, mumpung belum ujian uts juga nih jadi masih ada waktu buat nulis hhee.

Oia author kan janji di chap ini bakal balasain review dari reader , nah sekarang di tepatin ^^

*review chap 8*

#yolyol : rencananya ini FF mmg mau di sad ending kan hhee, tapi sad ending yang luar biaa sadnya dan mudah-mudahan tak terkira ^^, terimakaih Chingu reviewnya

#KimMinJi : Heechul? Eommanya Kyu ^^

#Hyeri : Kyumin belum begitu terekspose hhhee :p

#margareth pumpkins: Kyumin saudara atau enggak masih misteri hhhee, Hae nyosor2 gpp lah sedikit nakal :p

#tika: sip di bikin panjang sepanjang sungai han :0

#kanaya : Kibum emg pas pergi belum tau kalau ming sakit

#EllyzasparKELF: Nexttt hhheee

#Han RJ: ye…. Akhirnya di komentarin lagi typonya ^^ gomawo… sip udah di terapkan penulisan namanya ^^ makasih sarannya. Rahasia kanghul belum bisa di bongkar di 3 chap ini, mungkin di chap depan hhhee,

#pikapika:aku pun tak mau Kyumin kakak adik hhheee

*review chap 9*

#yolyol : wah bisa nebak Kyu adik kibum hhhee, sssttttttt. Sungmin sam appanya hubungannya jelas ayah ama anak dong Chingu _ , silsilah keluarga next chapter bakal di jelasin. ^^

# : hubungan heechul ama kangin nanti akan terbongkar kok tenang aja, nanti juga ada alasan knp kangin menjadikan dirinya appanya kyu.

#chocho : kemungkinan gak meninggal kayanya hhee, belum tau nih mungkin 15 chap maksimal ^^

#Hyeri : Nanti di kasih tau rahasianya Kibum hheee :D

#margareth pumpkins : wah kasian kibum bgt, kalau harus lepasin ming , Maksimal 15 chap ya, sudah snagat kilat *hug back ^^*

#aegyoautis : kayanya di ff ini emang semua cast author bikin tragis, hheee *ketawa setan*…Kemungkinan sih ming meninggal hhhee tapi ga janji masih rahasia deh pokoknya, dan ff ini kayanya maksimal 15 chap hhhee makasih reviewnya

#pikapika : mereka sebenarnya udah saling tau, Sungmin udah ngakuin kibum juga udah tapi ya begitulah kibum terpaksa ninggalin umin lagi

#tika: lumayan panjang sepertinya, wah kyumin? Kita liat aja ya di chap brapa nanti hhhee

*review chap 10*

#yolyol : iyap dia pergi lagi, sungmin menderita lagi ToT… entahlah mungkin kibum yang bakalan donorin hati buat mingy a, klo iya siap-siap tisyu hhhee ^^

#guest : ff ini kemungkinan 15 chap, hhee umin sepertinya…. Hhhee rahasia ya

#lala : hhee silsilah keluarga ini emag belibet bgt ya, tapi percaya deh ini gak seribet yg kamu bayangin tunggu aja pasti bakal kebongkar kok tentang org tuanya sungmin kibum sama kyuhyun ^^, donghae masih ngira kalau dia diterima kok.. nah si upil hhee emg wataknya emg gitu klo deket yeoja dia jadi evil tapi sebenernya dia rapuh kalau udah ngomongin ttg keluarga gitu. Masalah kibum ngelerainnya sungmin ama kyu soalnya kibum ngeliat kyu saying bgt ama umin terus umin kayanya juga ada rasa nah terus ada sesuatu lagi –yg masih dirahasiakan- yang nyebapin kibum relain sungmin ama kyu. Dan buat chap ff ini, mudah-mudahan 15 chap bisaselesai hhhe ^^

#hyeri : kibum terpaksa ngingkarin janjinya , sebenernya dia juga ga tega… oke segera di bongkar hhee

#margareth pumpkins : kibum bukan anak heechul kok hhhee :p

#tika : yap semua menderita dan mudah-mudahan semua bisa bahagia

#Fika : kibum galau hhhheee :P

Uwaaa selesai… sekali lagi author ucapkan sangat banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah review ^^ author elalu semangat kalau bacain review dari reader sekalian serasa dapat tenaga baru buat lanjutin ff ini, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya paipai ^^

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, kangin, Heechul.

.

.

.

Kangin berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah sakit, dia baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin.

"Donghae-ah?" Kangin menyentuh pundak Donghae, Donghae kini sedang tertidur di ruang tunggu, sejak beberapa jam lalu Donghae hanya menunggu Sungming di ruang tunggu tidak menemaninya di dalam, karena Donghae tau Sungmin sedang ingin sendiri.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya , dia sedikit kaget ketika melihat Kangin sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ahjussi, kapan anda sampai di Seoul?" Ucap Donghae sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"beberapa jam yang lalu, bagaimana Sungmin?"

"Sungmin, tidak mau makan sama sekali ahjussi. Aku sudah memaksanya tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya, joseonghamnida."

"Aku mengerti, ini bukan Salahmu Donghae-ah. Aku akan melihat Sungmin di dalam,"

Donghae pun mengikuti langkah Kangin menuju ke kamar tempat perawatan Sungmin, ketika meraka sudah sampai di dalam kamar itu mereka tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin.

~beberapa jam yang lalu~

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku, lalu aku berjalan menjauh keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku kini masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang hanya kulapisi lagi dengan sweater tipis, aku tau udara di luar pasti sangat dingin. Hari ini sudah memasuki awal musim salju. tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu.

Aku berjalan menjauhi ruangan perawatanku, ketika aku melewati ruang tunggu aku melihat Donghae sedang tertidur sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ku tatap wajahnya sebentar ada sebersit perasaan bersalah kepadanya.

'Mianhae Donghae-ah, aku telah mempermainkan hatimu. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud, lihatlah betapa jahatnya aku mempermainkan namja yang sangat mencintaiku tulus. Aku mohon berhenti lah mencintaiku dan berusaha mencari yeoja yang mencintaimu ' batin ku.

Aku sempat merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi keninggnya, aku kini berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar,

Aku berjalan dengan gontai, berjuta pemikiran sedang bergelayut di dalam otakku. Aku bingung, marah kesal. Semua perasaan itu menjadi satu di dalam hatiku, namun tetap saja semua perasaan itu tetap tidak bisa mengurangi perasaan cintaku kepadanya. Tanpa terasa air mata itu meleleh lagi di pipiku. Saat ini aku ingin berlari kemanapun untuk mencari Kibum oppa, aku Sungguh tidak bisa tanpanya , terlalu sakit.

Aku mengehentikan monolog di pikiranku ketika kulihat ada seorang wanita sedang menangis sambil berjalan disisi ranjang yang sepertinya terdapat seseorang yang wajahnya sudah di tutupi kain putih, wanita itu menangis histeris sekali.

"Anakku, bangun jangan tingalkan eomma nak." Wanita it uterus menangis hingga kini ranjang berisi anaknya yang sudah meninggal itu lewat di sebelahku, entah ini hanya kebetulan atau apa aku tak mengerti. Tapi ketika ranjang itu lewat di sampingku tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang itu, Tuhan apa maksud semua ini?

Aku diam mematung memperhatikan, perempuan tadi yang masih menangis dan tangan seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang itu yang masih terlihat yang baru saja bersentuhan denganku tadi.

'Eomma, apa maksud semua ini aku takut'

Air mataku kini makin deras mengalir, sungguh aku sangat takut, oppa dimana kau aku membutuhkanmu.

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

"Ahjussi, aku sudah mencari keseluruh bagian rumah sakit tapi aku tidak menemukan Sungmin."

Kangin menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin dan sepertinya di luar salju sudah turun sedangkan sekarang Sungmin menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku akan memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari Sungmin, aku yakin dia tidak akan jauh dari sekitar sini. Lagi pula dia masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit"

"Arraseo ahjussi kalau begitu" Donghae berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan, dia tidak peduli sudah banyak butir es itu yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang. Walaupun hampir sebagian tubuhnya merasakan dingin, bahkan hidung sungmin sudah memerah sejak tadi dia masih bisa merasakan hangat di pipinya karena sejak tadi air mata itu tidak berhenti menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya , lalu terduduk di tempat dia berdiri tadi, bibir it terus mengigil dan air mata itu juga tidak berhenti menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Sudah beberapa orang yang melewati Sungmin, menegurnya menanyakan kenapa dia duduk sambil menangis. Tapi Sungmin tetap saja menangis tak menjawab, dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"op..oppa.. dingin.. aku membutuhkanmu… hiks… ku mohon" Ucap Sungmin Lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Sungmin masih terus menunduk, dia tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri rasanya terlalu lelah. Sekarang semuanya begitu terasa sakit. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Bahkan kau terlalu tua, untuk menangis di pinggir jalan sambil berjongkok seperti itu"

Suara bass itu, Sungmin mengenalnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dia membuka mantel tebalnya lalu memakaikannya kepada Sungmin lalu menaikkan Sungmin keatas Punggungnya.

"hiks… turunkan aku"

"Lalu membiarkanmu duduk di pinggir jalan seperti tadi hingga membeku?"

Sungmin terdiam, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara pundak Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya masih sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, bahkan dia tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang berusaha memotret dirinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun terus menggendong Sungmin sampai ke rumah sakit, dia tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang terasa sekali menusuk kulitnya yang terpenting adalah Sungmin aman sekarang.

'mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan menjagamu, dan mencintaimu aku tidak peduli jika pada kenyataannya kau adalah adikku. Yang aku tau aku harus menjagamu. Saranghae Lee Sungmin' batin Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun telah sampai di rumah sakit, kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menanyakan dimana kamar perawatan Sungmin, lalu dia berjalan lagi dan akhirnya sampai di depan kamar bernomor 305 tempat Sungmin dirawat. Dia membuka pintunya dengan pelan takut Sungmin terbangun karena gerakan yang dia buat, Sudah sejak di perjalanan tadi Sungmin tertidur badannya terasa sangat dingin.

Donghae yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka pun langsung beranjak dari sofa tempat dia duduk tadi.

"Minnie-ah, Eh… Kyu? Bagaimana Sungmin bisa bersamamu"

Kangin tadi duduk di belakang donghae kini telah berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedikit kearah Kangin sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang.

"Donghae-ah kau bisa panggilkan suster untuk memberi tau dokter kalau Sungmin sudah kembali sekarang?" Kangin menepuk pundak Doghae pelan.

"Arraseo ahjussi, ya! Evil kau masih harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa sungmin bisa bersamamu." Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak berselang beberapa lama setelah Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun pun memtuskan untuk keluar ruangan itu. Bukankah sangat tidak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang kita benci? Ada rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kangin memegang pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk Keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ada rasa aneh yang menjalar di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya ketika tangan itu menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Rindu? Ya mungkin saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah terimakasih telah membawa Sungmin kembali."

"Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Kangin.

"Aku tau kau masih marah padaku, tapi kumohon jangan terus mendiamkan eommamu dia sangat merindukanmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya, emosinya lagi-lagi hadir saat Kangin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'Cih, kau sama sekali tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau tau eomma lebih menderita karena ulahmu. Namja brengsek!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Temani eommamu Kyu, dia kesepian"

Cukup, kesabarn Kyuhyun sudah habis sekarang. Dia berbalik menatap Kangin tajam.

"Ya! apa kau tak sadar eomma selama ini sakit karenamu, dan apa kau tidak mengerti juga bahwa aku seperti ini karenamu? Kau, orang yang seharusnya ada disisiku dan eomma Tapi kau pergi begitu saja. Kau bisa berkata sekarang eomma kesepian karena tidak ada aku, tapi apa kau tau bahwa aku juga sangat kesepian hidup tanpa appa. Aku muak pulang ke rumah. Aku benci melihat senyum eomma , senyum kebohongan yang dia lakukan untukku , untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya karenamu!" kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dia menarik nafasnya dan menyeka ujung matanya yang tanpa terasa sudah berair sejak tadi.

"Aku… aku merindukan eomma… aku juga merindukanmu, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bersama itu saja. Bahkan seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat kalian bersama dan tersenyum kearahku! Apa kau tau? Aku merindukan memanggil appa pada seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin dirinya kusebut appa!" Kyuhyun berbalik menuju pintu , namun sebulum dia keluar dia sempat berhenti dan berkata sesuatu lagi pada Kangin.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan kesepian denganku, karena disini korban yang sesungguhnya adalah aku" kyuhyun terdiam lagi manarik nafasnya, "Aku merindukanmu appa" Final air mata Kyuhyun kini menetes lagi di pipinya, dia keluar dari ruangan itu cepat lalu menuju mobilnya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah" Kangin membuang nafasnya berat.

Sungmin terdiam, dia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Kyuhyun yang baru saja dia dengar tadi, sebenarnya tadi Sungmin sudah tertidur tapi ketika Kyuhyun berteriak kearah appanya dia terbangun lagi.

'Kyu memanggil appa dengan sebutan appa juga? Tuhan ada apa dengan semua ini?'

.

.

.

Suasana di kamar apartemen itu sangat redup, hanya lampu di ujung tempat tidur sang pemilik apartemen itu saja yang di hidupkan. Dia sengaja bersembunyi dalam gelap, bersembunyi dalam tangisnya yang pilu, sakit. Ya dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat sekarang. Dulu, dulu sekali dia pernah melakukan ini namun tidak sesakit ini tapi sekarang mengapa sakitnyanya amat sangat terasa.

Dia mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya, foto seorang yeoja dengan gigi kelinci sedang tersipu malu saat dia mencium pipi yeoja itu. Manis, ya kenangan itu sangat manis jika diingat tapi kenapa saat ini dia terasa sangat sesak membayangkan yeoja kelincinya yang mungkin sekarang tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Dia melihat kearah televisi yang menyala itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia melihat yeoja yang dia cintai sedang di rangkul mesra oleh namja lain, namja yang tidak lain adalah adiknya dan karena dia jugalah untuk kedua kalinya dia harus meninggalkan yeoja kelinci yang amat dia cintai itu.

Hidup memang tidak adil, kenapa dia harus membayar suatu kesalahan yang bahkan dia pun tidak tau kesalahan itu berawal dari mana. Lalu sekarang apa? Dia hanya bisa mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri, berusaha merelakan yeoja kelinci itu bahagia dengan adiknya, tapi dia sediri yang akan hancur perlahan karena rasa yang terlalu sakit ini.

Ya takdir memang selalu seperti itu, sedikit bermain-main dengan para pemeran takdir itu sendiri. Kita tinggal menunggu kejutan apa lagi yang akan datang nanti.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin kembali kerumah, dia terus memaksa appanya untuk meminta izin kepada dokter Choi untuk mengizinkannya pulang. Sebenarnya di rumah sakit pun sama saja dengan di rumah, Sungmin tetap enggan menyentuh makanan hanya sedikit saja. Begitupun sekarang dirumah sudah sejak pagi sarapan yang diantarkan pelayan kekamarnya tidak dia sentuh sama sekali, hanya beberapa teguk susu yang dia minum, dia hanya melukis dan terus melukis. Tiap lukisannya pun hampir sama, pantai, dan ada seorang yeoja terduduk sendiri sambil menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Tok..tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah appa masuk chagi?"

"Ne appa"

Kangin pun melangkahkan kakinya kedekat Sungmin, dia sempat melirik nampan berisi makanan yang masih utuh belum tersentuh sama sekali, di lihatnya lekat putri kesayangannya itu, wajahnya Nampak sanggat pucat, sungmin pun terlihat semakin kurus sekarang. Kangin menarik kursi di sebelahnya lalu duduk di dekat sungmin.

"Beristirahatlah, apa kau tidak lelah?"

Sungmin tak bicara, dia hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie, appa tau kau sedih tapi appa mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu" Kangin mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya sebentar.

"Aku tidak sedih appa, Gwencana" dia malanjutkan lagi menari-narikan kuasnya diatas kanvas.

"Minnie"

"Emm"

"Apakah keputusanmu tidak dapat dirubah tentang rencana pencangkokan hati itu?"

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar berhenti melukis, diletakkannya kuas dan paletnya di meja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Appa, mianhae aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Jangan paksa aku."

Kangin menatap putri kesayangannya itu, lalu memeluknya.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, apapun itu. Kau tau appa sangat menyayangimu kan Minnie?"

Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung appanya yang sedikit bergetar, sepertinya appanya menangis.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu appa." Tanpa terasa air mata Sungmin pun ikut menetes, diia takut jika Tuhan mengambilnya appanya akan kesepian.

"Saat ini hanya kau yang appa punya, kau segalanya bagi appa Minnie-ah"

"Ne appa kaupun begitu berarti bagiku, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan cangkok hati itu appa."

Appanya tersenyum menatap Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Appa selalu mendukungmu, apapun pilihannmu chagi" kangin mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

"Makanlah walaupun sedikit ne, appa pergi dulu teruskan saja melukisnya." sambung kangin, kangin pun beranjak dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkinkan mobil audi hitamnya di pekarngan rumah eommanya itu, sudah sangat lama dia tidak datang ke rumahnya ini. Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya danmasuk kedalamnya. Dia mengitarkan pandangannya untuk mencari eommanya. Kyuhyun pun kini berjalan menuju dapur, dia dapat menangkap wangi aroma masakan eommanya.

Dilihatnya eommanya sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakannya, sepertinya eomma Kyuhyun sedang membuat sup.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan eommanya.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Bersalah. Ya perasaan itu yang kini lebih dominan terasa di hatiku ketika aku menatap eomma, aku rindu belaian sayangnya, aku rindu suaranya, aku rindu tatapannya, aku rindu senyumannya bahkan ketika aku tak menghiraukannya eomma masih saja tetap tersenyum kearahku, Tuhan anak macam apa aku ini!

"Kyu?" Suara itu mengagetkaknku dari lamunanku.

"Kau pulang kyu? Eomma merindukanmu nak." Eomma berjalan mendekatiku, dia hendak memelukku tapi dengan cepat aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, tapi eomma tetap tersenyum tidak ada raut marah sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Aku hanyaakan mengambil beberapa barangku," Aku menundukkan kepalaku, lalu secepat yang aku bisa aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku, setelah aku selesai -sebenarnya tidak ada yg ku cari- aku berjalan lagi ke lantai bawah, seperti biasa eomma menunggu aku di ruang tamu.

Aku berusaha lagi menghindarinya, tapi seperi biasa aku gagal. Eomma menarik tanganku lalu memberikanku sekotak makanan lagi, aku menatapnya sebentar.

"Makanlah Kyu." Eomma tersenyum menatapku, sungguh saat itu aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Aku segera berjalan pergi menjauhi eomma menuju mobil, aku takut eomma akan melihat air mataku menetes. Aku meletakkan kotak makanan itu di jok sebelahku. Aku lalu mengemudikan mobilku kesuatu tempat.

Tak berapa lama aku sampai di sungai han, ya tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk menyendiri. Tak banyak yang datang ketempat ini ketika musim salju.

Aku masih duduk di dalam mobiku, ku raih kotak makanan yang ada di jok sebelahku, aku buka dan seperti biasa selalu sama isi dari kotak makanan itu. Aku memakannya perlahan, aku rindu masakan eomma bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku duduk di meja makan bersama eomma , sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Aku menatap kosong ke depan, tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mataku. Satu yang aku tau sekarang, aku sangat merindukan eomma dan appa.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Aku kini terduduk di dalam mobilku, ingin rasanya aku keluar dan berlari untuk menemui dan memelukmu, tapi itu rasanya tak munkin. Aku hanya bisa mengamatimu dari jauh seperti orangbodoh.

Kau terlihat sangat pucat Ming, 'kenapa kau duduk sendiri di balkon itu ini sangat dingin kelinci babo cepat masuk' batinku saat melihat Sungmin tengah duduk di balkon rumahnya, dia terlihat cantik sekali saat itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar dari Sungmin ketika aku melihat sebuah mobil audi hitam yang tak asing bagiku masuk kedalam halaman rumah Sungmin, tunggu bukankan itu Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia ke rumah Sungmin?

*Kibum Pov End*

*Sungmin Pov*

Bayngan itu masih saja terlihat jelas di hadapanku, aku sangat sulit sekali menghapus bayangannya dari ingatanku, aku terlalu mencintainya, ya terlau mencintainya.

Aku tak menyangka masih bisa merasakan dinginnya salju yang jatuh kebumi, aku sadar walaupun sepertinya aku tidak akan lama lagi bisa bernafas tapi aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Satu yang selalu aku ingin adalah bisa terus bersama hatiku sendiri hingga nafas terakhirku.

Aku tersenyum menghirup udara yang begitu dingin ini, sudah beberapa kali Donghae memaksa ku untuk masuk, namun aku tetap menolak. Aku masih ingin duduk disini tak peduli meskipu bibir dan jari tanganku sudah memutih karena kedinginan, aku hanya takut tidak bisa merasakannya lagi.

Mataku kini tertuju kehalaman yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balkon ini, aku melihat ada secarik kertas besar bertuliskan "Kelinci harus makan supaya tetap bisa melompat ^^" di angkat oleh seseorang, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup kertas itu, tapi tak berapa lama seseorang itu menurunkan kertas itu dari hadapannya, dia tersenyum kearahku. Dia meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci. Kyuhyun, aku tak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini.

"Kelinci harus makan supaya bisa melompat hingga musim panas nanti!" ucapnya agak berteriak sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ketika aku hendak melangkah untuk sedikit melihatnya lebih jelas, tiba-tiba sakit itu menyerangku lagi. Aku terbatuk dan lagi-lagi darah segar ikut keluar mulutku, aku terjatuh kelantai dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

_Tuhan izinkan aku membuka kedua mataku lagi untuk melihat orang-orang yang aku cintai, jika kau tak mengizinkan bolehkah aku menitipkan pesan kepadanya , kepada namja yang sangat aku cintai, namja yang aku harap akan menjadi cinta terakhir ku, namja itu yang aku harap bisa menjadi udara bagiku karena aku yakin bisa melanjutkan hidupku walau tanpa hati dan tumpuan itu, ku mohon._

.

.

.

TBC

Yeahhh update walau lama hhhee, mian yah reader di chap ini author belum bisa balasin review… reviewnya author balas di chap depan saja ya… oke happy reading for this chap… and don't forget for review…. Saranghaeyo reader ^^…

.

.

.

.

Review Please ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju balkon rumah Sungmin, dan sebelum dia naik ke balkon rumah Sungmin dia berpapasan dengan Donghae.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya donghae sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, hyung…. Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun masih agak terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sungmin? Ada apa dengan Sungmin"

"Sungmin… aku melihatnya pingsan di balkon"

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya,

"Mwo?" tanpa memperpanjang perkataannya Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju balkon, tidak salah lagi ketika mereka sudah sampai di balkon mereka menemukan tubuh Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak di lantai

"Minnie-ah?" Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungmin kedalam gendongannya, terlihat sebercak darah yang tertetes di mantel yang digunakan Sungmin, mereka pun segera membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tunggu itu, mungkin perawat disini sudah sangat mengenalnya mengingat Donghae sering sekali menginap di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna, setiap kali melihat Sungmin terbaring lemah di rumah sakit" Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Emh… aku mengerti Hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk, kini tatapannya terfokus pada sesosok namja yang tengah berjalan –setengah berlari- menuju depan pintu kamar perawatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghampiri seseorang itu, di pegangnya bahu orang itu lalu dia melihat wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram kerah baju orang itu, dia melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke pipi seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kibum.

"Ya! mau apa kau kemari Hyung? Bukan kah sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menganggu Sungmin!" teriak Kyu, yang pasti bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar situ, Donghae pun yang tadi terduduk kini beranjak dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Donghae menarik Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun memukul wajah Kibum lagi.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah hentikan!"

"Hyung, apakah kau tau? Dia yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti ini!"

Donghae menatap lekat kearah kibum, dia membuang nafasnya berat.

"Sudah hentikan, bagaimana kalau Sungmin tau?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya terdiam tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku muak denganmu Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Mwo? Apa maksud anak itu!" Ucap donghae sambil menatap Kibum heran.

.

.

.

"Minumlah," Ucap Donghae sambil menjulurkan segelas kopi kearah Kibum, Kibum dan Donghae kini telah duduk di kafe rumah sakit itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana tadi.

"Gomawo." Ucap Kibum sambil menerima segelas kopi itu.

"Aku harap kau mempunyai penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk kau katakan pada Sungmin nanti."

"Tentu saja, emh Donghae-ah apakah kau mencintai Sungmin" Tanya Kibum yang jelas membuat Donghae kaget, Donghae hanya tersenyum miris kearah Kibum.

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku rasa Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Yang aku tau dia hanya mencintaimu."

Kibum terdiam lagi, dia semakin merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae ini.

"Aku tau Sungmin mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintainya… andai kau, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tau alasan aku melakukan semua ini, mungkin kau akan mengerti" Kibum membuang nafasnya berat, dia menyesap sedikit segelas kopi yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau kau yakin alasanmu itu dapat di terima, katakanlah pada Sungmin. Kau tau Kibum-ah aku sangat menderita melihat Sungmin seperti ini sekarang, mungkin sampai kapanpun Sungmin tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku bejanji akan selalu mecintai Sungmin, menjaganya dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku mohon padamu hentikan semua ini sekarang sebelum Sungmin terluka terlalu jauh."

Kibum hanya terdiam dia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Donghae yang tadi dia ucapkan, 'apakah aku harus memberitau Kyuhyun sekarang?'

~Di kamar perawatan Sungmin~

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku membuka kedua mataku ketika ku rasakan ada cahaya silau yang memaksa masuk kedalam mataku. Ruangan ini Sunggguh tidak asing bagiku, ya tentu saja bukankah aku sangat sering bermalam di ruangan bewarna serba putih ini. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sering kemari ya mungkin karena kondisiku yang semakin tidak bagus.

Aku melirikan mataku kearah Sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan, aku dapat melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disana. Seorang namja yang sepertinya bukan Donghae , tapi… eh tunggu bukankah itu Kyuhyun?

"Kyu?" aku membuka suaraku pelan, dia Nampak sedikit kaget lalu dengan sekejap dia berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah terasa lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja, emh dimana Donghae? Biasanya aku selalu melihat Donghae ketika aku bangun di ruangan ini."

"emh dia sedang membeli minuman diluar, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali. Beristirahatlah saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahku, lalu membetulkan posisi selimut ku. Aku memandangnya lekat tiba-tiba aku teringat percakapannya dengan appa beberapa hari lalu.

Tunggu apakah Kyuhyun baik sekarang karena aku adiknya? Apa yang aku dengar kemarin semua benar? Kyuhyum… apakah dia kakakku?

"Ming, gwencanayo?" ucapnya mengagetkanku

"Emh ne gwencana." Aku berusaha tersenyum kearahnya, aku harap Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Chullie, aku sungguh merasa tidak nyaman sekarang" Ucap Kangin sambil meneguk kopi dari cangkir yang ada diatas meja di hadapannya.

"Kumohon Kangin-ah sebentar lagi, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali ke Korea" Heechul pun kini berjalan mendekati Kangin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya itu.

"Kau tau, Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan appanya. Aku Sungguh tidak bisa seperti ini, aku hanya takut jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan sangat kecewa pada diriku terlebih pada dirimu Chullie-ah,"

"Mianhae Kangin-ah telah membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling di benci Kyuhyun, seharusnya bukan kau kan, tapi dia" Heechul menatap Kosong kearah depan, dia mengingat lagi namja itu. Namja yang dia anggap debagai belahan jiwanya namun apa daya takdir tak mengizinkannya, bahkan sepertinya takdir belum mengizinkan buah cintanya dengan namja itu yang tak lain adalah anaknya, untuk bertemu dengan appanya.

"Chullie-ah," Kangin merangkul pundak Heechul, dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa menyesal menolongmu dari awal, tapi aku hanya takut Sungmin berpikiran macam-macam jika mengetahui hal ini."

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin nanti, tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kapan kau akan kerumah sakit? Bukankah Sungmin dirawat lagi?"

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya berat,

"Sungmin memaksa ingin pulang, Donghae tadi menghubungiku dan dia mengatakan Sungmin tidak mau makan lagi, emh dan oh iya kemarin Kyuhyun malah ikut mengantar Sungmin kerumah sakit."

"Jinjja? Kangin-ah apa Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin adalah adiknya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa memang ada sesuau yang berbeda dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin" Kangin melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya, ini sudah menun jukan pukul 3 sore.

"Aku akan kerumah sakit, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Kangin sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menemui Sungmin besok saja, kau pergilah saja. Sampaikan salamku untuknya ne?"

"Arraseo."

Kangin pun berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih duduk sendiri di Sofa ruang tamu itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah itu, tak berapa lama mobil Kangin pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah Heechul, tanpa sepengetahuannya ada Sepasang mata milik namja yang kini masih duduk di dalam mobilnya terus memperhatikan mobil itu hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Namja yang sejak tadi berada di dalam mobil itupun kini menjalankan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah bewarna coklat itu, ketika mobilnya telah berhenti sempurna di pekarangan halaman rumah itu, namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah itu. Saat dia masuk dilihatnya sang Eomma sedang terduduk di sofa sambil menatap kosong kearah depan, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Ketika Heechul mulai sadar dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, dia segera berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah Kyuhyun sudah menghampirinya.

"Kyu kau pulang? Apakah ada barangmu yang masih tertinggal disini?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada Lembut dan Senyum yang menghiasai bibirnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," jawab Kyuhyun Dingin, namun tetap saja di balas Heechul dengan Senyuman hangat.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Kyu? Pasti akan eomma jawab, duduklah dulu" Heechul pun memposisikan diri untuk duduk, namun sebelum dia terduduk dengan sempurna dia dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Sungmin adikku?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tajam.

"Ne?" Heechul Nampak sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu, jujur saja Heechul tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya , apakah Sungmin adikku? Aku dan dia memiliki Appa yang sama, apakah kami saudara tiri?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

Hechul hanya terdiam, berusaha mencari jawaban apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kyuhyun namun tetap saja, dia tidak bisa menemukan satu jawaban yang pas.

"Jawab aku!" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Mianhae Kyu, eomma tidak bisa memberitaumu sekarang, suatu saat nanti kau akan tau semuanya Kyu tapi bukan sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya, menyalurkan semua emosinya yang dia tahan. Dia menarik nafasnya berat, dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan rumah itu namun sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh dia membuka suaranya lagi.

"Apakah aku ini benar-benar anak haram, hingga aku tidak boleh mengetahui garis keluargaku sendiri? Apakah aku benar-benar anak yang tidak pernah dinginkan? Lalu untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini? Bukankah lebih baik aku mati?" Kyuhyun menyematkan Senyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dan meninggalkan eommanya yang mematung mendengar beberapa kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu aku meninggalkan rumah sakit, kini aku terduduk di dalam mobil bersama appa di sampingku, aku kembali mengingat ekspresi dokter Choi tadi ketika mendengar aku meminta untuk diizinkan pulang lagi, aku melihat raut wajah tak setuju namun berkat appa akhirnya dokter Choi mengizinkan.

Entahlah saat ini kondisi tubuhku sangat tidak nyaman, aku bisa merasakan sakit di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku terutama di bagian hati ku dan juga perut dan rasa mual yang selalu menyergapku tiba-tiba. Belum lagi ketika aku bisa saja tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin itu alasan dokter Choi tidak mengizinkanku pulang.

Aku melirik appa sedikit yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan komputer tablet yang ada di tangannya, ini sudah malam tetapi dia masih saja sibuk bekerja.

"Appa?" Aku menyentuh tangan appa lembut, dia melirik kearahku lalu mengengam tangaku.

"Ne, apakah ada yang sakit Minnie?"

"Aniyo, Appa jangan bekerja terus istirahat ini sudah malam."

"Arraseo chagi" appa tersenyum, dia lalu mematikan computer tabletnyanya. Appa lalu menarikku untuk bersandar di dadanya, entah mengapa kau merasakan sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan di hatiku yang membuat air mata ini serasa ingin menembus celah di kelopak mataku agar bisa terjun bebas ke pipiku.

"Appa?"

"Ne?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Appa juga sangat mencintaimu Minnie." Appa mengcup pucuk kepalaku pelan.

Tuhan, aku hanya berharap bisa terus merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat aku bersandar di dekat appa, aku hanya takut ketika aku pergi siapa yang akan menjaga appa? Siapa yang akan mengingatkan appa untuk istirahat? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan appa sendiri, aku tidak ingin melihat dia menangis dan bersedih aku ingin terus bersamanya, menjaganya seperti eomma menjaganya dulu. Tuhan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal? Tolong berikan appa banyak kebahagian, dan tolong jaga appa ketika sudah waktunya aku pergi nanti. Saranghae appa.

Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku, aku juga dapat merasakan dada appa yang bergetar seperti menahan tangisnya, mainhae appa di sisa hidupku ini aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis bukan tersenyum, berjanjilah akan terus bahagia, ku mohon. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku berusaha bersembunyi dari tangis yang sulit untuk ku tahan lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini donghae sangat sibuk membantu Kangin di perusahaan, walaupun seharusnya Donghae harusnya menikmati libur musim dinginnya dan menemani Sungmin, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun pun sering menemani Sungmin ketika tidak memiliki jadwal , walau hanya menemani Sungmin duduk di depan jendela kamar Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Sungmin melukis dia sangat menyukai kegiatan itu, seperti saat ini dia sedang duduk disisi Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan kuasnya diatas kanvas.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Mengapa kau suka melukis?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Karena dengan melukis aku bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatiku, melukis adalah bagian diriku. Aku ingin seperti eomma. Dia pelukis hebat."

Kyuhyun terdiam dia tertunduk sebentar,entah kenapa dia merasa sedih dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Aku juga ingin seperti appa ku," Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu kearah luar jendela.

"Emh, ne?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang hebat seperti dia."

"Kau yang sekarang pun sangat hebat , suaramu indah banyak yang mengagumimu" Sungmin melirik sebentar kearah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah, aku tidak menyadarinya." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkekeh bersamaan.

"Emhh, kau pasti sangat merindukan eommamu." Sambung Kyuhyun

"aku memang sangat merindukannya, tapi setidaknya disini aku masih memliki appa yang sangat menyanyangiku dan Donghae yang selalu menjagaku, dan oh iya dimana Appamu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun , terdiam dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan Sungmin ini.

"Appaku?, emhh dia sedang pergi dan sebentar lagi aku rasa dia akan kembali."

"Tapi setidaknya kau memiliki eomma bukan? Eomma yang sangat menyanyangimu dan selalu tersenyum untukmu. Kau sangat beruntung, aku sangat iri padamu. Cintailah eommamu Kyu, sebelum itu semua terlambat seperti aku."

Lagi, perkataann Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak tentang perlakuannya selama ini kepada eommanya, buakankah selama ini dia keterlaluan? Kenapa dia terus membenci eommanya padahal jelas-jelas ini bukan salah eommanya sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dia sungguh menyesal.

"Taukah kau Kyu, jika aku tau eomma akan pergi secepat ini aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya di bandingkan dengan hal yang lain, karena aku kini sadar hidupku tanpa eomma sangat hampa, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun" Sungmin mengusap matanya yang sudah berair sejak tadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku menerti Ming, gomawo" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan Sungmin pun membalas senyum itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan handphone di saku celananya bergetar, dia pun membuka ponselnya dan ada satu pesan masuk dari Kibum, Kyuhyun pun lalu membacanya.

_KiBum Hyung_

_ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,aku akan ke apartementmu sore ini. _

'apa lagi yang namja itu inginkan' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sedikit terkejut.

"Ah ne?"

"Apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Emh tidak ada, wae?"

"Tidak apa-apa, emh Kyu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakanlah kau ingin apa?"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum Sungmin sebagai jawabannya, Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka mulutnya. Suara indah itu mengalun dengan sempurna, Sungmin sangat menyukai suara Kyuhyun itu. Selalu.

_Miwuhago shipeunde  
Dareun saram gyeoteseoh haengbokhan neoreul boneungeohtdo jichyuhbeoryeohsseo ijen  
Amugeotdo moreunchae neol bonaeya haedduhn nal  
Nuhmudo oraen iriraseo neukkimjocha eobjiman  
Neoreul jiwooryeo aesseodo bwasseo  
Hajiman isseul soo oebneun iringeohl jebal nae gyeohte isseojweo  
Dallajin geoseun oebseo honjaingeohl  
Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen  
Sumswineun geol majuh himideulgo_

_Ireohke keohjyuhman gajanha neohreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik  
Jiweojiji anhneun chae nama isseo  
Miwuhago shipeunde  
Nal ijeundeuthan nuhui dwitmoseupman jikineun geohtdo jichyuhbeoryeosseo ijen_

_Haruharu himeobshi saneun naega shireosseo  
Ireon nae moseup bakkuryuhgo noryuhkhajiman andwae  
Neoreul jiwooryeo aesseohdo bwasseo  
Hajiman isseul soo oebneun iringeol jebal nae gyuhte isseojweo  
Dallajin guhseun obbsseo honjaingeol_

_Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen  
Sumswineun geol majuh himideulgo  
Ireohke kuhjyuhman gajanha neoreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik  
Jiweojiji anhneun chae nama isseo_

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah dia selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu itu, Sungmin tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Seketika itu wajah Kyuhyun berubah memerah dan memanas,

"Ya, Sungmin kau ini. Aku menyanyikannya karena lagu itu yang terlintas dipikiranku."

"Bisa kutebak, karena saat ini kau hanya memikirkan yeoja itu benar kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menatap Sungmin dalam, 'andai saja kau tau , yeoja yang ku cintai itu adalah dirimu ming'

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin, dia tersadar lagi dari lamunannya ketika melihat sungmin mengusap cairan merah kental yangkeluar dari mulutnya yang menutupi bibir pucat itu.

Kyuhyun yang kaget pun reflexs berdiri dari duduknya lalu , duduk di hadapan Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Sungmin yang kini masih sibuk membersihkan darah yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Gwencana? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?"

"Jika setiap ada darah yang mengalir dari mulutku aku harus ke rumah sakit, mungkin bisa berkali-kali aku harus ke rumah sakit dalam sehari. Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya denganlembut.

"Aku hanya khawatir," Kyuhyun menunduk lemas.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh, dan kau harus menjadi pelukis yang terkenal dan hebat."

"Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum sendu, 'semoga' batinnya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada Sungmin untuk pulang, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan di apartemennya, Sungmin pun hanya mengiyakan dan Sungmin masih saja tetap duduk di kursinya sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

Ya hanya ini yang selalu dia lakukan, duduk melukis sambil memandangi langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mengamati satu demi satu bulir es yang jatuh dari langit menutupi apa saja yang ada di bumi. Entahlah mungkin Sungmin sedang menunggu sambil menghitung detik demi detik sebelum kepergiannya, untuk apa dia melawan? Bukankah takdir telah memutuskan dia akan segera pergi dari dunia ini tanpa seseorang yang amat dia cintai disisinya yaitu Kibum.

Kibum, satu objek itu tidak pernah selesai di bahas oleh otak Sungmin, sesuatu yang terlalu sakit untuk di kenang dan sangat sulit bahkan hampir tidak bisa untuk di lupakan, ya tidak bisa di pungkiri hati Sungmin masih mengharapkan Kibum untuk tetap kembali dan menemani dirinya hingga nafas terakhirnya berhembus.

Semuanya berbeda tidak sama, walaupun ada Donghae yang selalu disisinya dan selalu berusaha mencintainya walaupun dia tau cinta Sungmin hanya untuk Kibum, dan sekarang di tambah dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Namja itu yang misterius. ya, entah mengapa sekarang sikap namja itu berubah terbalik dengan sikapnya dulu. Dia tidak pernah menjahili Sungmin bahkan dia sekarang Nampak sangat perhatian pada Sungmin, apa mungkin karena Sungmin benar adiknya? Entahlah satu pertanyaan lagi yang belum bisa di pecahkan oleh Sungmin.

Monolog dalam pikiran Sungmin terhenti ketika dia mendengar sebuah getar ponsel dari kursi di sebelahnya, yang tak lain berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu meninggalkan ponselnya, apa dia tidak takut banyak rahasia yang terbongkar dari ponsel ini" Sungmin tersenyum sebentar kemudian meraih ponsel itu, diliatnya ada Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang, "Kibum Hyung" . Sungmin terdiam sebentar,

'apakah Kyuhyun me, memiliki teman bernama Kibum juga? Hmm entahlah mungkin' batin Sungmin, Sungmin lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dan meraih tasnya yang di letakkan di atas meja di samping temapat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sunyi, ya di ruangan yang dominan bewarna putih dan biru itu tengah duduk 2 orang namja di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Mata mereka berdua memang focus menatap kearah televisi namun sebenarnya mereka sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka duduk di sofa itu, minuman yang tadinya hangat pun kini telah mendingin hanya menyisakan sedikit uap hangat karena tidak di sentuh oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Tinggalkan Sungmin," Ucap Kibum memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya lagi, entah kenapa dia sangat emosi mendengar perkataan Kibum itu. Kibum membuka suara lagi ketika dia tidak mendapati jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tinggalkan Sungmin, berhenti mencintainya."

"Cih, semudah itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jijik tanpa melirik Kibum sedikit pun.

"Kau sadarkan Sungmin tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin terus membuatnya menderita. Dan sepertinya sudah cukup aku berkorban demi kau Kyu."

"Akhirnya kau sadar kan bahwa kau hanya bisa membuat Sungmin menderita, lalu untuk apa kau datang kembali kepadanya? Kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun kini menatap Kibum penuh emosi.

"Aku kembali karena aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpa Sungmin, aku sadar bahwa dialah bagian dari hidupku dan sulit bagiku untuk menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya, jadi kumohon tinggalkan Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun Kini berdiri dari duduknya, dia mencengkram kuat kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau hebat Hyung, beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang membenci Sungmin, sekarang kau bilang mencintainya, kau bilang akan melepaskan Sungmin. Lalu kau sekarang datang kembali dan berkata padaku untuk melepaskan Sungmin. Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal? Aku tidak akan pernah mundur ketika aku sudah maju untuk mulai mencintai Sungmin," Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Kibum,

"Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan Sungmin lagi karena aku tidak akan pernah mengalah untukmu!"

"Memang, kau tidak perlu mengalah. Aku lah yang harus selalu mengalah, bahkan sudah hampir seumur hidupku aku selalu mengalah padamu, pada adikku sendiri!"

Deg, jantung Kyuhyun serasa terhantam oleh benda tumpul dia terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Kibum.

"Kau tau, aku selalu mengalah untukmu tanpa kau ketahui. Apa kau tau rasanya hidup dengan seorang appa yang selalu membangga-banggakan anak dari wanita yang tidak pernah dinikahinya di depan anak sahnya? Apa kau tau rasanya selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Apa menurutmu aku bahagia bisa tinggal dengan appa? Pada nyatanya kasih sayang appa hanya untukmu seorang. Dan sekarang aku harus mengalah, merelakan cintaku untukmu? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun katakana padaku pengorbanan apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, untuk membalas kesalahan appa ku, kesalahn yang sama sekali bukan aku yang melakukannya" Kibum kini telah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhun sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak bicara dia hanya diam, matanya serasa memanas menahan air mata yang sedari tadi mencoba menerobos untuk keluar.

'apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Aku sulit untuk mengerti. Tuhan apa lagi rencanamu untuk mempermainkan diriku'

Brakk, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari luar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun segera menoleh untuk memastiakannya, dan betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika melihat Sungmin sudah berlari sambil memegangi pipinya yang sepertinya telah basah oleh air mata. Ternyata sedari tadi Sungmin medengarkan percakapan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun.

'Bodohnya aku kenapa aku tidak memastikan pintu itu tertutup rapat, mianhae Ming' batin Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya diam berdiri mematung di belakang Kyuhyun yang kini dalam posisi berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh.

'Aku tau Minnie-ah, cepat atau lambat kau akan segera tau, Mianhae' batin Kibum, dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah,wah gimana-gimana di chap ini readers? Hhheee mau komentarnya dong… sepertinya ff ini sudah mau menemui endnya nih, mungkin tinggal 2 chapter lagi ff ini bakal end, oia author juga mau bilang kalau ff ini hampir 99% bakal sad ending yang kayanya mengejutkan, nanti di akhir boleh deh pada ngomel kalau author bikin end yang terlalu wah hhhee, maaf banget author belum bisa balesin reviewnya, author ngantuk bgt hhhee di chap depan aja ya balesnya ^^, oke sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, dan jangan lupa ya review nya, sampai ketemu di chap depan… paiiiii ^^

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^

.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul

.

.

.

_[ Nae maeumi jejariro ojil anhayo _

_Ojil anhayo  
Michin deusi gyesok nunmulman najyo_

_Naneun andwaena bwayo _

_Andwaena bwayo  
Geudael itneundaneun geon _

_Itneundaneun geon  
Geunyang jukgo sipeodo  
Geudaeui sarang noheul su eobseo  
Na salgo itjyo_

_Hatiku tidak terlihat dapat menggapaimu_

_Tampaknya tidak dapat menggapaimu  
Air mata terus bercucuran seperti orang gila  
Aku pikir, aku tidak dapat melakukannya_

_Tidak dapat melakukannya  
Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu_

_tidak bisa melupakanmu  
bahkan jika aku merasa sekarat  
Aku tidak bisa melepaskan cintamu_

_aku hidup dengan cara ini ] Miss You _SM The Ballad_

_._

_._

_._

*Sungmin Pov*

Butiran putih itu masih saja tetap berjatuhan dari langit, sejak langit masih terang hingga sekarang menghitam. Aku pun masih disini duduk di sisi jendela kamarku menatap butiran-butiran putih itu sejak tadi, bahkan aku terus menghiraukan Donghae yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarku yang terkunci. Untuk saat ini sungguh aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Aku masih terdiam, mengingat semua perkataan Kibum oppa kepada Kyuhyun tadi. Tunggu kenapa aku berlari dan menangis? Apakah aku marah? Tapi, pada siapa aku marah? Apakah pada Kibum oppa yang ternyata membohongiku? Atau pada Kyuhyun? Karena dialah penyebab Kibum oppa meninggalkanku? Atau aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dua namja itu kakak beradik? Entahlah aku pun tidak tau, yang pasti sekarang aku tidak ingin siapapun ada di dekatku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, ya sendiri mencoba menerima semua permainan takdir yang sedang berjalan.

*Sungmin Pov End*

.

.

.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"_Memang, kau tidak perlu mengalah. Aku lah yang harus selalu mengalah, bahkan sudah hampir seumur hidupku aku selalu mengalah padamu, pada adikku sendiri!"_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otakku, aku sulit untuk mencernanya secara cepat. Aku masih tidak mengerti permainan macam apa yang sedang takdir berikan untukku. Apakah pemuda itu gila? Dia menyebutku adiknya? Apakah dia pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja.

Bodoh, kau memang sangat bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan di hampir seumur hidupmu kau tidak tau dirimu siapa? Lalu apa maksudnya terus berkorban untukku hampir seumur hidupnya, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Tuhan kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku, siapa diriku?

"argghhhhhhhh" aku memukul stir mobilku kencang, bahkan tempat ini pun tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan untukku sekarang.

Ya inilah aku yang meratapi takdir diriku di bawah naungan langit malam di tepian sungai han ditemani bulir Kristal putih itu yang terus jatuh dari langit.

Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun si evil yang kini sepertinya telah menyerah dalam permainan takdir.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Aku masih terus berdiri disini, walau sebenarnya aku ingin menghampirimu kesana memelukmu yang aku yakin kau kini pasti sedang menangis. Bukankah kelinciku mudah sekali menangis. Aku tersenyum mengingat kembali saat-saat aku bersamanya.

Maafkan aku Minnie-ah melakukan ini semua kepadamu, sesuka hatiku meninggalkanmu dan kembali lagi. Kini sepertinya aku kembali melakukan kesalahan lagi, namun sepertinya ini lebih fatal. Andai kau tau alasan aku memberi tau Kyuhyun tentang kenyataan ini. Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu, menjalani hari-hariku dengan melihat senyummu, berlarian di tepian pantai dan menikmati saat-saat matahari terbenam bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin terus berada disisimu menjaga dirimu Minnie-ah. Lagi pula bukankah Kyuhyun cepat atau lambat harus tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, jujur aku lelah terus mengorbankan perasaanku untuk Kyuhyun, aku muak! Aku ingin menyudahi semua scenario yang dirancang appaku. Aku benci selalu menjadi namja baik yang terus mengiyakan keinginan orang lain walaupun aku tau hatiku dan perasaanku sebagai bayarannya, dan tentunya kaupun terkena dampaknya Minnie-ah. Mianaeyo jeongmal.

Aku menatap kearah jendela kamarmu, lampu dikamarmu masih menyala. Apakah kau belum tidur kelinci? Ini sudah malam, aku tak mau kondisimu memburuk. Tidurlah aku akan menjagamu dari sini walaupun kau tak mengetahuinya, aku akan tetap berdiri disini hingga kau melihatku walaupun tubuku harus tertutup butiran salju ini. Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu, Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin.

*Kibum Pov End*

.

.

.

Donghae masih saja tetap terduduk di depan pintu kamar Sungmin dia tidak memperdulikan walau telah menunggu Sungmin di depan kamarnya sejak malam hingga pagi, baru kali ini Sungmin mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak membiarkannya masuk, padahal biasanya walaupun Sungmin sedang semarah apapun dan walaupun tidak ada orang yang dia izinkan untuk masuk kamarnya Donghae tetap saja Sungmin izinkan masuk, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Donghae-ah?" Kangin menepuk pundak Donghae pelan, Donghae yang sedang tertidur sambil terduduk sedikit terkaget, lalu spontan bangun dan membungkuk kearah Kangin.

"Ahjussi,"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini, ada masalah lagi dengan Sungmin?"

"Emh, sebenarnya sejak kemarin sore Sungmin tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya dan terus mengurung diri ahjussi. Aku sudah mencoba membujuk Sungmin tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya."

Kangin menatap Donghae Sebentar lalu mendekat ke pintu Kamar Sungmin dan mengetuknya.

"Minnie-ah, ini appa. Buka pintunya!" Suara Kangin terdengar sedikit meninggi, Kangin menunggu lagi tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie, Kau mendengar appa? Appa bilang buka pintunya!" Kangin pun merasa mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin di dalam.

"Donghae panggilkan pelayan untuk membawa kunci kamar Sungmin," Ucap kangin tanpa melirik Donghae.

"Ahjussi, Sungmin menggunakan kunci ganda jadi kunci kamar Sungmin pun tidak berguna untuk membuka pintu ini."

"Anak ini, ada apa lagi sebenarnya,"

Kangin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu kamar Sungmin, "Baiklah Donghae, lakukan" ucap Kangin. Donghae yang mengerti dengan perkataan Kangin pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin, dalam hitungan detik tubuh Donghae berhasil membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, Donghae pun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di samping kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Minnie-ah…" Donghae berjalan pelan menghampiri Sungmin, Donghae dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Sungmin dan juga matanya terlihat sembab. Ternyata suara sesenggukan orang menangis semalam bukanlah mimpi melainkan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, gwencana?" Donghae menyentuh pundak Sungmin pelan

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja mengapa kau masuk kemari Donghae-ah" ucap Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae sedikitpun, suara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Mi..mianae Minnie-ah… appamu yang meminta…" Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kangin tiba-tiba menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin, Sungmin mau tak mau pun harus berdiri karena tarikan tangan appanya yang bisa dibilang agak kuat, Donghae hanya bisa tercengan melihat hal itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini, menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Kangin menatap Sungmin dalam, ada sedikit nada tinggi di perkataannya.

"Appa…" Sungmin menatap appanya, Sungmin sangat kaget dengan sikap appanya yang tiba-tiba emosi seperti ini.

"Kau bilang kau menyayangi appa, namun kau terus seperti ini! Tidak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya hanya memntingkan perasaanmu Minnie-ah… appa lelah melihatmu seperti ini. Hentikan sekarang juga."

"Wae appa? Appa tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang, jika appa memang lelah mengurusiku aku akan pergi. Setidaknya disaat aku pergi masih ada Heechul ahnjumma yang akan merawatmu bukan? Dan cepat atau lambat dia akan segera menggantikan posisi eomma di rumah ini!"

Plakk, tangan dingin Kangin mendarat kasar di pipi Sungmin. Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pun sangat terkejut dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Seingatnya selama dia tinggal disini dia belum pernah melihat Kangin kasar kepada Sungmin, tapi kali ini sungguh sangat tidak terduga.

"Chagi.. mian… mianae appa tak bermaksud…" Kangin berusaha mendekati Sungmin untuk memeluknya namun Sungmin menjauh, sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk terjun bebas kepipinya.

"Appa bahkan demi wanita itu kau menamparku, kau benar-benar menghianatiku dan eomma" Sungmin pun lalu berlari keluar kamarnya sambil masih memegangi pipinya, Donghae pun spontan mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berlari keluar rumah itu.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan, Teukie-ah mianhae aku menyakiti Sungmin, mianae jeongmal" Kangin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, dia lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Sungmin.

.

.

.

*Kibum Pov*

Matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi, tapi aku masih tetap tidak pergi dari tempat ini. Ya aku masih menunggu di depan rumah Sungmin, belum ada keberanian untukku untuk menemuinya.

Pandanganku kini tertuju pada seseorang yang baru keluar dari pagar rumah sungmin, yeoja itu bukankah dia Sungmin? Tapi kenapa dia keluar tidak menggunakan mantel udara pagi ini sangat dingin terlebih dia keluar sambil memegangi pipinya dan sepertinya dia menangis, ada apa ini?

Aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilku dan mengejar Sungmin yang baru saja melewatiku, namun niatku urung ketika melihat Donghae yang mengejar Sungmin, ya aku lagi-lagi terlambat. Kelinci Ku harap kau baik-baik saja.

*Kibum Pov End*

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku terus berjalan, aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit dan dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhku. Aku terlalu sedih dengan semua ini, dengan perasaanku kepada Kibum oppa dan Kyuyun belum lagi sekarang di tambah dengan appa. Sebenarnya kenapa appa seperti itu, appa tidak pernah memukulku sebelumnya tapi kenapa hanya karena membela wanita itu appa tega menamparku? Eomma, appa sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi eomma, aku ingin bersamamu, aku merindukanmu eomma.. peluk aku ku mohon.

Kakiku Sungguh sudah sangat lemas, aku berjalan pelan menuju dinding sebuah toko yang entah apa namanya, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding itu. Aku mencoba menggengam kedua lenganku untuk menetralisir rasa dingin yang terasa di seluruh tubuhku, kecuali di bagian pipiku karena pipiku tetap hangat sedari tadi karena bulir air mata itu tetap mengalir dari mataku.

"kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada di dekatku eomma, Donghae, Kibum oppa. Mereka semua tidak ada disisiku eomma, aku sendiri. Aku takut eoma" ucapku lirih, pandangaku kini mulai memburam entah mungkin ini karena aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit di tubuhku dan dingin yang terus menusuk tubuhku, tunggu ada seseorang yang datang mendekat di hadapanku.

"Kibum oppa?" dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku sebelum akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Rungan itu terlihat gelap tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala di ruanggan yang di dominan dengan warna putih dan biru itu, seorang namja yang sedang terduduk di bawah sofa dengan sebotol soju di geggaman tangannya terlihat sangat kacau, lingkaran hitam yang sangat kentara dan wajah yang terlihat lusuh. Ya seperti itulah keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Dia tidak memperdulikan handphonenya yang sedari tadi berdering, entah sudah berapa kali Shindong menghubunginya karena hari ini Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal untuk fanmet tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya, bukan untuk mengangkat telfon Shindong melainkan untuk menghubungi seseorang untuk memastikan sesuatu, ya sesuatu yang harus di tegaskan kebenarannya. Kyuhyun pun mengirin sebuah pesan keseseorang itu, dia lalu melemparkan handphonenya lagi dengan kasar kesisinya.

"Aku benci hidupku" Ucapnya Lirih namun terdengar tajam.

.

.

.

Donghae terus duduk di samping temapt tidur Sungmin sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin tak kunjung sadarkan diri juga.

"Minnie-ah, ayo buka matamu ku mohon." Donghae mencium punggung tangan Sungmin pelan, Senyum Donghae terlukis dibibirnya ketika dia melihat Sungmin mngerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Minnie-ah?" Panggil Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hae? Aku kira kau?.. emh sudahlah"

"Minnie kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Sungmin hanya diam, dia tidak menjawab perkataan Donghae, sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa ketika melihat Donghae yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan Kibum.

Ketika Donghae dan Sungmin masih terdiam tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar sungmin terbuka, dan ternyata Heechul yang masuk kedalam kamar itu. Donghae pun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya kearah Heechul.

"Sungmin bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap heechul lembut, namun Sungmin sepertinya menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya atas kehadiran Heechul.

"Aku baik, mianhae ahnjumma aku ingin istirahat apakah kau bisa pergi?" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

"Hanya beberapa saat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Heechul pun melirik kearah Donghae mengisyaratkan agar dia keluar dari kamar sungmin, Donghae yang pahampun lalu mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin, kini tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

Heechul memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku tau Minnie mungkin kau marah padaku kan?" Heechul memulai pembicaraannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat melirik heechul sedikitpun.

"Kau tau alasan appamu melakukan itu? Dia hanya terlalu takut jika kehilanganmu Minnie, bayangkan saja kau selalu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tau ini berat bagimu ketika kau mengetahui bahwa Kibum dan Kyuhyun ternyata adalah kakak beradik. Dan aku pun tau apa yang membuatmu begitu marah. Kau marah pada Kyuhyun bukan? Percayalah Minnie ini bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun melainkan kesalahanku," Heechul menarik nafasnya pelan, Sungmin kini sedikit menatap Heecul.

"Dulu, tepat dimalan ketika eommamu meninggal. Aku juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama, aku juga sedang bertarung dengan kematian kau tau? Untunglah ternyata tuhan masih mengizinkan aku untuk terus hidup, mungkin tuhan tidak ingin Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya, kau tau mengapa Kyuhyun menganggap appamu adalah appanya? Karena memang sejak dulu, bahkan saat dia lahir, aku telah meminta kangin untuk mengaku sebagai appanya, karena aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau bahwa appanya seorang laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, untunglah eommamu adalah wanita yang baik hati dia mengizinkannya hingga kyuhyun tumbuh dewasa dia tetap menyangka bahwa appamu adalah appanya."

Sungmin kini sempurna menatap Heechul yang masih terus bercerita.

"Malam itu , aku dan appa Kyuhyun yang tak lain appa Kibum juga. Kami bertengkar hebat, masalahnya hanya karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya. Dan kau tau nenek Kyuhyun meminta agar appa Kyuhyun pergi dari korea agar aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya lagi dan kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan pernah mengenal appanya, naasnya malam itu ketika aku dan appa kyuhyun telah selesai bertengkar, aku mengemudikan mobil. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sakit dan aku mengemudikan mobil dalam kondisi menangis, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Khusunya di bagian mataku. Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis dan datang padaku, sebelumnya dia selalu enggan bertemu denganku Minnie,"

"Minnie-ah Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku seperti menceritakan semua kisah hidupku yang tidak penting ini kepadamu, tapi ada satu rahasia yang perlu kau tau. Malam itu ketika aku benar-benar telah berhasil lolos dari maut tapi ada satu luka yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan, yaitu di bagian mataku dan aku terancam tidak bisa melihat, kau tau malam itu sebelum eommamu meninggal, eommamu tersadar dari komanya itu sungguh keajaiban, hanya sebentar namun berarti banyak untukku. Dia rela menyumbangkan kornea matanya untukku, dia berharap walaupun dia sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi kau masih bisa tetap menatap matanya yang ada pada diriku Minnie,"

"Eomma…" Sungmin mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Minnie-ah, ku mohon padamu jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Karena kau taukan ini semua adalah salahku bukan mereka" Heechul tersenyum hangat kearah Sungmin.

"Ahnjumma… bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Ucapnya sam bil terisak, Heechul hanya mengagguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Eomma, aku sangat merindukan eomma…"

"Mianhae Minnie, aku baru memberitahu mu sekarang,"

"Aniya, Mianhae aku telah berburuk sangka padamu ahnjumma. Gomawo"

Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat, tanpa mereka sadari Kangin memeperhatikan mereka berdua yang kini masih berpelukan sambil menangis.

.

.

.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya?" kyuhyun menatap Kangin tajam,

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Jangan bohongi aku lagi, kumohon padamu."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti,"

"Kau tau Kibum berkata padaku bahwa aku adiknya, apakah Kibum juga putramu bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi, ini begitu rumit?"

"Mianhae Kyu, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu… bertanyalah pada eommamu aku yakin dia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu"

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Kangin, dia lalu berlutut di hadapan Kangin, kangin pun sangat terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun ini.

"kau tau? Aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Aku benci dengan kehidupanku, aku merasa kehidupanku penuh dengan kepalsuan. Mengapa tuhan tidak mengizinkan aku mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, dia menahan tangisnya namun tetap saja sulit. Kangin pun menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun, dia memeluk kyuhyun.

"Percayalah, ketika waktunya datang kau akan tau tentang semuanya Kyu"

"Mianhae , aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Sungguh sebenarnya aku sangat metindukan dirimu… appa" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Kangin sungguh terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya appa, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun,

'Mianhae Kyu, aku harus membohongimu' Batin Kangin.

"Aku… aku menyangimu dan eomma … aku merindukan kalian, sungguh."

"Aku juga Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku ku mohon"

"Tidak, ini salahku appa"

"Kyuhyun-ah" Suara Kangin melemah, 'Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon jika kau tau semuanya nanti berjanjilah untuk tidak membenci diriku, eommamu dan tentu saja namja itu.. ya appamu' batin Kangin

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi, hanya sesenggukan yang terdengar di apartemen Kyuhyun itu. Ya setidaknya malam ini Kyuhyun bisa menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dia pendam sendiri, kepada Kangin yang masih dia Kira sebagai appanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin Kini terdiam di balkon kamarnya dia menatap sekitar, ya semuanya putih karena salju masih terus turun dari langit. Lihatlah sekarang Sungmin merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat, mungkin takdir sedang berbaik hati kepadanya atau malah sebaliknya, mungkin saja sang takdir menginginkan waktu berjalan lama agar Sungmin lebih lama merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan? Entahlah itu semua misteri yang tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Mata Sungmin kini tertuju ke satu arah, tepatnya keluar pagar rumahnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang sepertinya tidak asing sedang bersandar di sebuah mobil bewarna hitam yang sangat dia kenali.

"Oppa?" Sungmin seketika itu langsung berlari menuju keluar pagar rumahnya.

Ketika dia sampai diluar pagar itu dia melihat Kibum sedang meniup kedua tangannya untuk menyalurkan udara hangat dari mulutnya, Sungmin dapat melihat hidung kibum yang memerah karena kedinginan,

"Oppa?" Panggil Sungmin lirih sambil melangkah mendekati Kibum, Kibum yang mendengar suara sungmin pun terkejut.

"Minnie-ah"

"Oppa? Kibum oppa…" Sungmin berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Kibum, tanpa terasa air mata Sungmin menetes. Dia lalu memeluk Kibum erat.

"Oppa, kau jahat,,,hiks"

"Ne, Minnie aku jahat. Maafkan aku"

Sungmin tak menjawab dia masih menangis pelan, dia memeluk erat Kibum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kibum. Kibum pun membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat.

"Oppa, aku tak ingin kau berjanji lagi… tapi aku ingin kau buktikan kalau kau akan selalu ada disisiku arra?" sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum

"Aku akan buktikan Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo kelinciku" Kibum tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sungmin

"Nado oppa, jeongmal" Sungmin membalas Senyum Kibum lalu kembali memeluk Kibum erat.

Diwaktu yang sama ada dua hati yang terluka, dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit itu namun pasti menyisakan sakit yang lama, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kearah Kibum dan Sungmin yang kini masih berpelukan. Sangat sulit sepertinya memisahkan mereka berdua, keduanya saling mencintai tidak seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang hanya memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi siapa yang akan tau dengar rahasia takdir. Mungkin saja semuanya bisa berubah.

*Kyuhyun Pov*

"_Aku akan buktikan Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo kelinciku" _

"_Nado oppa, jeongmal"_

Kata-kata itu manis, namun terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telingaku. Apakah benar aku memang tidak pernah bisa bersamamu Ming? Apakah benar kalau tidak karena Kibum hyung mengalah aku tidak pernah bisa dekat denganmu walau hanya sebentar?

Aku mencintaimu ming, kau bisa merasakannya? Hatiku selalu bergetar tiap didekatmu kau bisa mengerti? Ahh sudahlah mungkin takdirku memang seperti ini, selalu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk siapa saja, ya itu takdir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pun berjalan menuju mobil lagi menuju suatu tempat .

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

*Donghae Pov*

"_Aku akan buktikan Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo kelinciku" _

"_Nado oppa, jeongmal"_

Kata-kata itu, dulu aku pernah mengucapkannya padamu bukan? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung dia yang bisa mendengarmu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kenapa Minnie-ah? Apakah aku memang sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa dimatamu. Bukankah aku selalu ada di dekatmu? Apakah kau hanya menggapku sebagai bayangan semu saja? Tak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan cintaku? Apakah aku memang tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk mengisi hatimu? Entahlah namun yang aku tau aku tetap disini akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu untuk memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja. Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin.

*Donghae Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Sungmin masih berada di dalam pelukan Kibum ketika dia merasakan cairan kental bewarna merah itu mengalir lagi dari mulutnya, Sungmin berusaha menutupi hal itu. Dia menenggelamkan wajahya di dada Kibum, tapi sakit itu entah kenapa datang begitu saja. Sakit yang teramat sangat dan mual yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruang perut Sungmin.

'Tuhan kenapa ini, disaat dia ada di dekatku aku harus merasakan sait ini lagi. Tuhan apakah aku benar-benar tidak pernah diizinkan untuk bahagia walau sebentar saja? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersama dengan namja yang aku cintai? Tuhan komohon beri aku sedikit saja waktu untuk bersama dengannya, kumohon' batin Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Kibum bisa merasakan saat tubuh Sungmin seperti terjatuh kearahnya,

"Minnie-ah?" Ucap Kibum sambil mengangkata wajah Sungmin yang masih menempel di dadanya, betapa kagetnya dia saat dia melihat darah yang menutupi seluruh bagian bibir Sungmin, dan sebagian darah yang kini menempel di pakaiannya.

"Minnie, Minnie! Gwencana? Ming bangunlah… Sungmin…" Kibum terus menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sungmin, namun sayang tidak ada respon sedikit pun. Kibum dapat merasakan tangan dan pipi Sungmin yang dingin.

Donghae yang tadinya hendak masuk kedalam rumah ketika mendengar Kibum berteriak dia segera berlari kearah Kibum dan Sungmin berada.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Ucap donghae dengan nada Khawatir

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Kibum sanbil memeluk Sungmin erat dalam gendongannya.

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit,"

Kibum hanya mengangguk, Donghae pun membuka pintu mobil Kibum dan memasukkan tubuh Sungmin kedalam mobil dan mendudukan Sungmin di jok belakang. Tanpa berlama-lama mobil itu pun melesat kearah rumah sakit.

Mungkin takdir memang sedang tidak berpihak kepada Kyuhyun, hanya berselang beberapa saat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sungmin jatuh pingsan. Andai saja Kyuhyun untuk sedetik membalikkan badannya mungkin dia bisa berada di sisi Sungmin walau sebentar.

.

.

Kyuhyun Kini berdiri menatap Heechul, yang juga sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Runga tamu rumah Kyuhyun itu sangat sunyi bahkan suara detak jarum jam pun terdengar jelas, seakan waktu bergulir sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Heechul, Hingga tepat di hadapan Heechul dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu berlutut.

"aku lelah, Sungguh lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar parau.

"Kyu… Kau… Kyu bangunlah, kau kenapa?" Jawab Heechul sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan posisi Kyuhyun sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak berani sedikit pun menatap kearah Heechul dia hanya menunduk.

"Aku mohon, katakana padaku… siapa diriku yang sebenarnya? Apakah aku sangat tidak pantas untuk mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya eomma?" Kyuhyun kini memberanikan diri menatap eommanya, wanita yang Kyuhyun tatap kini hanya bisa terdiam. Terlihat jelas garis kesedihan di wajahnya, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangisnya.

Lengan Heechul kini meraih Kyuhyun, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang ingin sekali dia bagi kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya, anak laki-laki yang bahkan jarang memanggilnya eomma dan kini anak laki-laki itu berlutut dihadapannya dan memanggilnya eomma, satu kata yang terdengar manis di telinga Heechul dan juga menyakitkan.

Heechul Sungguh dapat merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang, rasa sedih dan rasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kehidupan yang kini dia jalani. Sungguh ini semua bukan keinginan Heechul, jika saja dia dulu bisa memilih laki-laki yang tepat mungin ini semua tidak akan terjadi pada putranya namun bukankah cinta tidak bisa di tentukan dimana dia akan bermuara.

"Kyu, Mi…mianhae ini semua kesalahan eomma, mianhae" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun erat, pipi Kyuhyun maupun Heechul kini sudah sempurna tertutupi air mata yang sedari tadi terus mengalir bebas dari kedua pelupuk mata mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, siapa aku… bagaimana garis keluargaku… kumohon ceritakan semuanya kepadaku,"

"Mianhae Kyu, aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang… kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Heechul dengan kasar, tampak raut kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa aku harus terus menunggu, sampai kapan? Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku. Untuk apa aku hidup selama ini jika aku tidak diizinkan mengenal silsilah keluargaku sendiri, kau bisa langsung bilang kalau memang aku ternyata hanya anak haram yang tidak diakui, atau aku ini adalah anak yang kau temukan atau kau ambil dari tempat tidak baik , sehingga kau enggan memberitau asal usulku hah?"

Plakk, Pipi Kyuhyun memerah ketika tangan Heechul mendarat kasar dipipinya.

"Benar bukan aku hanya anak dari seorang yang memalukan?"

"Kyuhyun hentikan ucapanmu, mengapa kau seperti ini? Eomma sungguh belum bisa mem beritaumu Kyu, kumohon bersabarlah ketika waktunya tiba aku akan memberitau semuanya padamu"

"Aku muak dengan semua janjimu, biarlah mungkin takdirku memang tidak harus mengetahui siapa diriku Hingga aku mati nanti" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras, keluar dari rumahnya menuju sutu tempat favoritnya ketika seperti ini dan meninggalkan eommanya yang terdiam sendiri.

.

.

.

Berbagai macam peralatan medis itu kini menancap di seluruh tubuh Sungmin, entah apa sebenarnya yang sedang di rencanakan oleh langit. Selalu saja ketika kebahagian sepertinya sudah sangat dekat di hadapan Sungmin, suatu masalah pasti muncul. Kali ini kondisi Sungmin benar-benar sangat drop, hingga kini malam hari Sungmin belum juga sadarkan diri. Donghae dan Kibum kini terduduk di sofa di sudut ruangan itu sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di ranjang tak berdaya.

"Aku lebih senang melihat Sungmin marah dibandingkan melihatnya diam seperti itu" ucap Donghae memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu sambil menatap kearah Sungmin.

"AKu hanya takut tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya, aku sangat takut ketika saat itu akan datang. Kau tau kan?" Sambung Donghae, kini tatapannya beralih menatap Kibum yang hanya terdiam sambil memandang kosong kearah tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Mengapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat kita menginginkannya berjalan lambat atau setidaknya sedikit pelan, ini Nampak sangat tidak adil bukan. Kau tau kan impian Sungmin?"

Kibum kini melirik Donghae, dia penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Donghae.

"Dia hanya ingin melihat saju terakhir mencair," Donghae tersenyum pahit.

"Gadis bodoh bukan, mengapa mempunyai impian seaneh itu. Seolah-olah itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk di raih, apakah kau pikir itu sulit Kibum-ah… tidak bukan?" Suara donghae kini terdengar melemah.

Kibum masih terdiam, kini dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar rungan itu, belum sempat dia membuka pintu dia terdiam lagi mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Setidaknya jika memang impian Sungmin itu sangat sulit untuk terwujud aku mohon kepadamu untuk menemaninya hingga dia akan tertidur pulas, kau tau supaya dia bisa tersenyum nanti." Donghae tersenyum kearah Kibum yang tetap membelakanginya, dan kini mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pandangan namja berambut caramel itu kini benar-benar telah membuyar, dia berjalan tertatih menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di baseman sebuah klab yang cukup besar itu. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, bukankah itu gila? Dalam keadaan mabuk berat namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu akan mengendarai mobil, entahlah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun kali ini hanya ingin melupakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Berhasil bukan dia kini tengah mabuk seharusnya dia merasa lebih senang, tapi salah rasa sakit di hatinya kini makin tergambar jelas hingga ke pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengedarai mobilnya keluar area parkir baseman klab itu, tanpa dia sadari dia benar-benar mengendarai kecepatan mobilnya diatas rata-rata.

Sebulir air hangat pun turun darimatanya, ada apa dengannya sekarang mengapa dia lebih mudah menangis, dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu, si evil brengsek yang selalu tidak peduli dengan apapun. Bahkan dengan kehidupannya sendiri pun dia tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, dia begitu mudah menitihkan air matanya karena ini, hal yang paling dia tidak perdulikan di dalam hidupnya, mengapa dia begitu rapuh sekarang.

Kyuhyun terus menithkan airmatanya, dia menambah lagi kecepatan mobilnya dan berusaha menyalip mobil yang ada di depannya, namun naas Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah truk berkecepatan tak kalah cepat dengan mobilnya dari arah berlawanan, dalam hitungan detik mobil Kyuhyun dan truk itu pun saling bertabrakan. Mobil Kyuhyun terbalik dan menggelinding beberapa kali. Darah pun mencur dari kepala Kyuhyun dan pecahan kaca mobil Kyuhyun berserakan dimana-mana, beberapa detik sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya 2 kalimat terucap lirih dari mulutnya, 2 kalimat yang jika orang bisa mendengarnya terdengar sangat tulus.

"Eomma Mianhae, Lee Sungmin Saranghae" Mata Kyuhyun tertutup detik itu juga, bukan kah selalu seperti itu, takdir memang selalu tidak bisa di tebak dan akan selalu ada kejutan di tiap episodenya.

.

.

.

TBC

Uwaa…. Update update… *keliling monas bawa banner* mianhaeyo reader author updatenya lama *sangat lama* hhhee sebulanan mungkin yah, atau baru hamper hhheee… gpp lah ya lebih baik telat dari pada gak sama sekali.

Oke ini udah masuk chat terakhir lah, 1 chap lagi FF ini tamat…. Horeeeee hhheee, gamau banyak cuap-cuap deh, author mau balesin review aja ya di chap ini, cuap-cuapnya di last chapter aja :D… mulaii ^^

yolyol : hhheee misterius gimana sih gak ngerti deh :p

DANHOBAKMING : Ming bertahan kok pasti bertahan, semoga endingnya ming mau ya di cangkok hatinya

: Hhhheee makasih ya, ttep baca ya lanjutannya ^^

chocho : ending sad ending fix,.. hhee

Margareth Pumpkin : Mudah-mudahamn ming bisa ya nerima cinta Kyu ^^

Hyeri : ini udah kebongkar kok hubungan org tua kyumin ^^

coffewi Kyumin : waduh jadi geregetan ya, sebenernya kangin ama heechul gak mau kasih tau soalnya pengen nnti yang jelasin ke kyu itu ya hangkyung gitu hhee

felia : oke chap ini hubungan kyuminbum jelas ya kayaknya, jangan penasaran :p

Han-Rj : masuk kok kak, tenang aja ^^… wah iya nih jarang mampir ya di ffn , padahal reviewnya kk itu aku tunggu loh hhheee :p,hheee pesannya udah di sampaikan ke kibum katanya makasih loh hhee, panggil saja saya tanpa nama :D…

wolfy : author mau di poor :p

DANHOBAKMING1 : Kibumnya labil emang nih, ming gak maeninggal kok tenang aja author pastiin :D

Felia : iya sad ending nih say , iya kyu kibum satu appa … akhirnya liat aja ya :D

chocho : pasti sadending :D

nhiapetals : endingnya sama author hheee

tika :sippp hwaiting ^^

margareth pumpkin : kibum bener2 lagi labil, akhirnya lihat aja ya nanti :D

coffew Kyumin : kibumnya labil hheee, sip lanjut

Han-Rj :jadi intinya kibum ni org labil yang harus dikasihani? Hhee, emhh authornya yang gak kepiiran buat kangin donorin hatinya :p… iya bener gol dar harus sama… duh kyumin gimana akhirnya di ikutin ajadeh ya… sebenenya rada takut bikin reader kecewa TT..

Okeee sip reviewnya udah di bales… makasih yay g sudah review :*… sampai ketemu di chap depan… paypay… saranghaeyo reader…

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Summary : kau adalah udara bagiku yang akan kuhirup hingga nafas terakhirku, namun kini dia ada didekatku menjadi tumpuhanku saat udara tentangmu mulai menipis, dan kau tahu ada dia yang menjadi hatiku kini yang memberiku kehidupan walau tampa udara dan tumpuan itu.

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya loh *gak nanya* sungmin punya appa eomma adiknya dan fansnya , kalau kyuhyun baru suami sahnya author *diintai sparkyu* , author disini hanya minjam nama dari member super junior, selebihnya maaf kalau ada salah salah ya, happy reading chingudeul ^^

Warning! : Ganderswith, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa ada bahasa korea yang mian banget kalo salah arti , author newbie ^^

Cast : Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Lee donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul

Theme Song : Storm – Super Junior

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu terus berlari di lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju rungan dimana anaknya kini sedang bertarung dengan maut, tak henti-hentinya air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata itu. Takut tentu saja, dia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"Shindong, Kyuhyun-ah… Kyuhyun-ah…" Ucap wanita itu masih sambil terus terisak, di tempatnya berdiri kini memang terdapat banyak wartawan untuk meliput tentang kondisi anaknya sekarang.

"Ahjumma, Kyuhyun ... emhh Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruang operasi namun dia belum melewati masa kritisnya, tenanglah aku yakin Kyuhyun kuat .." Ucap pria bertubuh agak tambun itu sambil mengusap pundak wanita itu mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, Shindong-ah? Kau tau Aku baru menemuinya tadi siang… Kyu mengapa kau membuat Eomma cemas, bertahan Kyu…" Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Heechul, mendudukan dirinya di kursi didekat ruang operasi itu, dia memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam. 'Kyu maaf kan eomma' batinnya.

"Ahjumma?" Suara seorang namja yang sangat Heechul kenal terdengar memanggilnya. Diapun menoleh ke sumber suara untuk memastikan apakah benar Kibum si pemilik suara itu. Heechul tersenyum miris kearah Kibum yang sepertinya belum mengetahui tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, gwencana? Mengapa kau menangis disini?" Kibum berjalan mendekati Heecul dan berdiri di hadapan Heechul yang kini sudah bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Kibum-ah, aku tau kau mungkin membenci Kyuhyun tapi bolehkah aku sekarang meminta bantuanmu?" Ucap Heechul sambil memegang pundak Kibum, Kibum hanya melirik kearah Shindong yang sepertinya juga tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Heechul.

"katakana saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan, dia belum melewati masa kritisnya dan dia belum sadarkan diri"

Seketika itu mata Kibum membulat, dia sungguh kaget mendengar perkataan Heechul tadi.

"Kyuhyun? Kecelakaan? Bagaimana mungkin, tapi dia pasti akan segera sadar kan?" ucap Kibum, terdengar nada Khawatir dari bicaranya.

"Aku harap, bisakah kau memberi tau appamu tentang ini. Aku tidak sanggup untuk memeberitahunya"

Kibum terdiam dia lalu menatap Heechul sebentar dan menatap kearah rungan tempat Kyuhyun berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Jari mungil Sungmin itu sedikit bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya dari lampu kamar perawatan sungmin itu mulai menusuk matanya.

"Eomma…" Ucapnya sangat lirih hampir tak terdengar, Donghae yang terduduk di samping Sungminpun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Minnie…?" Danghae mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Hae aku ingin pulang, ku mohon" Sungmin menatap Donghae, Donghae dapat melihat tatapan sungmin yang sendu. Mungkin Sungmin lelah? Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan itu Minnie, aku harus bertanya pada Dokter dulu,"

"Tapi Kumohon aku ingin pulang," Kini tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan menggenggam tangan donghae, Donghae dapat merasakan eratnya pegangan Sungmin.

"Arraseo aku akan memberitau appamu ne kalau kau sudah siuman"

"Kau janji kan Hae?"

"Ne, Minnie aku janji" Daonghae tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin

.

.

.

"Cho Kibum sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan ucapannmu, arra?!" Suara Hangkyung terdengar meninggi di ujung saluran telefon itu.

"_Apakah ada gunanya bagiku jika berbohong? Putramu, ya putra kesayanganmu appa. Dia terbaring koma di rumah sakit sekarang dan kau entah ada dimana. Sebenarnya appa macam apa kau ini! Entahlah aku bahkan sangat malu memiliki appa seperti dirimu yang terus bersenbunyi dari kenyataan. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Heechul ahjumma, agar kau bisa datang ke korea." _Ucap Kibum dengan nada emosi, belum sempat Hangkyung menjawab Kibum telah memutiskan sambungan telefon itu_._

"Kibum-ah," Hangkyung memanggil Kibum untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar memutuskan saluran telefonnya. Hangkyung pun menaruh handphonenya diatas meja kerjanya, dia terdiam beberapa saat.

'Sungguh apakah aku masih pantas di panggil appa, melihat sikapku yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun maafkan appa ne? appa tau ini adalah kesalahan appa yang tidak bisa bersikap tegas' batin Hangkyung. Hangkyung pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju keluar ruangannya untuk menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Heechul masih terduduk lemas, sejak semalam dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dia ingin ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya nanti dialah orang pertama yang akan dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak lelah sejak kemarin tidak bangun? Banyak fansmu yang menjengukmu di luar chagi. Apa kau tidak ingin bernyanyi untuk mereka?" Heechul tersenyum getir melihat putanya yang begitu pucat dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kyu, eomma berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau bangun. Palli bangunlah kyu." Heecul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berharap tangan itu segera bisa bergerak lagi.

Krekk, Suara pintu rungan itu melirik sebentar untuk memastikan siapa orang yang datang. Heechul tersenyum sebentar kearah orang yang kini berjalan kearahnya lalu mengusap pundaknya pelan.

"Aku percaya dia akan bangun," Kangin tersenyum kearah Heechul.

"Tentu saja Kangin-ah," Heechul kini tersenyum sendu kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dan ketika dia bangun nanti aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya," Sambung Heechul.

Kangin tak menjawab dia hanya membalas perkataan Heechul dengan Senyuman.

"Aku sungguh masih sangat berharapa Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pelukan dari appanya, setidaknya dia harus menatap wajah appanya bukan?"

"Tentu chullie-ah, emhh apa kau sudah memberitau Hangkyung?"

"Aku sudah berpesan kepada Kibum, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepadanya langsung. Masih terlalu sakit bagiku untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Aku mengerti Chullie-ah, semoga dia sadar"

"Aku harap Kangin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang pagi ini kerumah, kondisinya sudah sangat drop ya kau taukan kita hanya dapat menunggu keajaiban dari tuhan." Kangin tersenyum getir kearah Heechul.

"Aku yakin Sungmin akan sembuh kangin-ah"

"Aku harap" Kangin membuang nafasnya berat.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun belum juga sadarkan diri, perkembangan kesehatannya pun belum menunjukan peningkatan yang berarti, siapapun yang melihat kondisi kyuhyun pasti akan sedih. Tubuh itu yang tadinya kurus kini semakin bertambah kurus, wajahnya masih memucat. Dan di tubuhnya pun masih tertancap banyak peralatan medis.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, walaupun dia sudah keluar rumah sakit, kondisinya semakin menurun, dokter Choi mengatakan kepada appa Sungmin kalau kondisi sungmin kali ini benar-benar parah, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah dengan cara pencangkokan hati tapi tidak mungkin dalam waktu singkat mencari pendonor untuk Sungmin, kini Appa Sungmin hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban.

~di rumah sakit~

Hangkyung berjalan perlahan, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu menuju kamar dimana Kyuhyun dirawat banyak perasaan yang sedang berkecambuk di dalam perasaan Hangkyung sekarang. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar perawatan Kyuhyun dia membuka pintu itu pelan lalu masuk kedalaman ruangan itu.

Dilihatnya seoarng pria yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kibum, sangat lama? Ya memang sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Hangkyung melihat putranya itu secara langsung. Dan kini dia bisa berdiri di sisinya sambil menatap putranya itu walaupun Kyuhyun kini tidak menengetahui kalau appanya kini ada didekatnya, appa yang entah pantas atau tidak di sebut appa. Appa yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun tau hingga detik ini. Lalu appa macam apakah aku ini, pikir Hangkyung.

Dia berjalan lebih dekat lagi kearah Kyuhyun, dia mengusap pucuk kepala kyuhyun perlahan yang di tutupi perban sebagian, di lihatnya wajah putranya yang sangat pucat dan terdapat beberapa memar.

"Kau sangat tampan Kyu," Ucap Hangkyung sambil menahan air matanya.

Hangkyung menoleh kearah pintu , ketika dia mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka dan Heechul yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Chullie-ah?" Ucap Hangkyung sambil menatap Heechul, Heechul yang mendengar suara Hangkyung pun sangat terkejut, dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Chullie-ah, kau masih mengenalku bukan?" Hangkyung berkata penuh harap.

"Hangkyung-ah kau?" Heechul terdiam sebentar, dadanya bergetar menahan tangis yang sepertinya inging keluar begitu saja, 'tidak, untuk apa aku menangis di depannya? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa menang?' batin Heechul.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Jawab Heechul dingin, namun tetap saja getar di pundaknya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Aku… Mianhae Chullie-ah, Mianhae." Hangkyung berjalan mendekati Heechul dan berusaha memeluknya , namun dengan cepat Heechul menghindari pelukan itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf atau di maafkan, mungkin jika ada sepertinya kau harus mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun."

"Aku mengerti, ini adalah kesalahnku. Kyuhyun terbaring disinipun ini semua salahku. Tapi apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku"

"Apakah aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang yang telah menelantarkan hidupku dan putraku, mengapa kau barudatang ketika Kyuhyun sekarat? Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai appa? Belum cukupkah aku dan kangin yang harus menanggung beban semua yang telah kau lakukan?" Final air Heechul tak sanggup untuk dia tahan lagi, kini dia air matanya mengalir begitu deras seiring dengan perasaannya yang dia pendam bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tau, betapa sulitnya aku menjalani hidupku… kau tau betapa sakitnya di benci oleh anakmu sendiri, kau tau berapa banyak kebohongan yang aku dan Kangin katakan kepada Kyuhyun demi menutupi jati dirimu?"

Hangkyung terdiam sambil menunduk, dia sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam sedunia. Tanpa sadar Hangkyungpun mulai terjatuh dan bersimpuh di hadapan Heechul.

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae Chullie-ah, seharusnya aku lebih tegas terhadap masalah ini. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan cinta kita, maafkan aku yang telalu pengecut karena tidak bisa menjagamu dan Kyuhyun, ku mohon maafkan aku. Walau sungguh aku sadar bahkan dengan aku memohon maaf seumur hiduppun ini takakan bisa mengobati lukamu dan Kyuhyun, namun setidaknya izinkan aku mencoba membayar kesalahanku padamu dan Kyuhyun sedikit-demi sedikit" Hangkyung menatap Heechul masih dalam keadaan Bersimpuh, Heechul pun membalikan badannya dia Sungguh tidak sanggup menatap wajah Hangkyung, walau bagaimanapun Hangkyung tetaplah laki-laki yang amat dia cintai di hidupnya.

"Chullie-ah, jebal" Kini Hangkyung telah berdiri di belakang Heechul sambil memegang kedua pundak Heechul, Heechul pun membalikan badannya perlahan.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk membayar semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan kepadamu dan Kyuhyun," Hangkyung pun menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya, Heechul tidak menolak. Dia masih terus terisak sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hangkyung.

"Saranghae Cho Heechul,"

"Nado, Gomawo" mereka berdua pun mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata yang memperhatakan mereka, ya sepasang mata milik namja bernama Kibum.

'Mungkin disisi lain aku sedih, karena mungkin setelah ini appa akan meninggalkan eommaku dan kembali kepada heechul ahjumma. Namun setidaknya masih ada kebahagian yang bisa aku rasakan karena pada akhirnya kyuhyun akan mengetahui siapa appanya. Kau harus sembuh kyu' batinnya, Kibumpun menutup pintu rungan itu kembali secara perlahan meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangkyung yang masih larut dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Jarum jam di kamar sungmin sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, namun sungmin masih saja tetap terjaga. Dia masih terduduk di depan pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Dia menatap sendu langit malam ini, ya salju masih saja terus turun dari langit menemani kesendirian Sungmin malam ini.

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara Donghae terdengar Lirih dari Luar kamar Sungmin,

"Hae, masuklah" Ucap Sungmin , sangat butuh perjuangan untuk mengeraskan suaranya karena sungguh kondisi Sungmin sangat memprihatinkan sekarang, wajah yang pucat badan yang kini terlihat kurus dan Lingkaran hitam di matanya yang terlihat jelas, karena kurangya waktu tidur akibat rasa sakit yang terus mengganggunya.

"Minnie, kenapa belum tidur?" Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan duduk di samping Sungmin, Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae.

"Aku nanti akan tertidur lama jadi aku ingin membuka mataku lebih lama juga hae."

"Eung? Minnie kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Gwencana Donghae-ssi" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, sudah lama dia tidak memanggil donghae dengan tambahan ssi di akhirnya.

"Ahh… arraseo nona Lee" Donghae pun ikut tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Hae, aku lelah. Kau tau?"

"Maka bergegaslah tidur, arrachi?"

"arra, emh Hae semenjak aku pulang Kibum oppa belum kemari lagi. Apa dia pergi?"

"tidak Minnie, dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa urusannya. Aku yakin besok dia akan kemari"

"Aku tidak yakin besok bisa menemuinya, hmm"

"Wae?"

"ani, oo aku pun tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun. Apakah dia sibuk Donghae-ah?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar, dia mengingat lagi perkataan Kangin untuk tidak memberitau kondisi Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Hae?" Sungmin yang merasa perkataannya tidak di jawab pun memanggil Donghae lagi.

"Emh, ne? Ya Kyuhyun sedang banyak jadwal menyanyi Minnie-ah"

"Ahh, begitu ne. aku ingin mendengarnya menyanyi entah kenapa. Hae aku benar-benar lelah sekarang"

"Kau ingin tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Tapi aku ingin tidur di bahumu, dan aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi agar tidurku lebih nyenyak…"

"kau ingin aku bernyanyi lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang pelan sekali, atau lagu yang akan kau gunakan ketika melamar istrmu nanti?"sungmin tertawa sebentar lalu terdengar suara batuk dari Sungmin.

_**Geudaereul  
saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng  
maeil haejugo shipuh**_

_**Would you marry me? Nuhl  
saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh**_

Sungmin pun mulai memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya sedari tadi cairan merah itu terus mengalir dari bibirnya namun dia berhasil menutupinya dari donghae,

"Hae tetaplah bernyanyi, arra? Ketika aku tertidur aku masih bisa mendengarmu. Aku sangat lelah hae, aku merindukan eomma… aku akan bertemu eomma… Hae selamat malam."

_**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte  
isseulge I do Nuhl saranghaneun guhl I do  
Nungwa biga wado  
akkyuhjumyuhnsuh I do  
Nuhreul jikyuhjulge My love**_

Donghae masih terus bernyanyi sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, dia tau sangat tau bahwa sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dia dapat mrasakan setetes cairan yang mengenai tangannya. 'jika kau memang sudah sangat lelah maka istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lama menaggung sakit Minnie-ah' batinnya

_**Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do**_

Dongahe menahan isakannya, dia berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kini kedia tangannya semourna memeluk Sungmin.

"AKu sudah selesai, kau bisa mendengarkukan? Ketika kau bisa mendengar maka katakan 'iya ' Minnie-ah… jebal.. katakana iya" Dongahe kini memeluk Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Saranghae , Jeongmal" ucap Donghae di sela-sela isakannya.

.

.

.

Kibum terus menatap Kyuhyun , kini hanya ada mereka berdua di rungan itu. Appa dan eomma kyu sedang beristirahat dan Kibumlah yang menunggui Kyuhyun.

"Bangun Kyu, apakau tidak lelah terus memejamkan matamu? Kau tidak ingin melihat siapa appamu yang sebenarnya? Ku mohon kau adalah pria yang kuat, kau harus sembuh demi eomma dan appa arraseo?" Kibum tersenyum getir kearah Kyuhyun.

Truth truth.. i-phone di dalam saku Kibum pun bergetar, dia melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo, Donghae-ah… ada apa?"

"…."

"Mwo Sungmin kritis? Arra aku akan segara kesana" Kibum pun lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tepat setelah Kibum keluar dari rungan itu. Jemari kyuhyun mulai bergerak sedikit, mata Kyuhyun pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sungmin,"Ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

*Sungmin Pov*

Aku merasakan sesuatu menyergap mataku, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak membuka kedua mataku ini. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan kepalaku seperti berputar, ahh itu sangat sakit sekali. Selang oksigen pun sepertinya masih terpasang di hidungku. aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, masih terlalu lelah entahlah.

Apa yang aku ingat terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur cukup lama, emh aku berada di kamarku bersama Donghae dan sekarang aku sudah terbangun berada dirumah sakit. Aku menyapu pandanganku kearah ruangan ini, sepi sekali aku hanya melihat Donghae yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti frustasi. Kenapa dia?

"Emh.. Hae?" akupun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaraku dengan susah payah, tapi sepertinya Donghae dapat mendengarku. dia segera berlari kearahku, aku dapat melihat dia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa.

"Minnie-ah, akhirnya… akhirnya kau bangun" Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku lalu mengecup keningku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas Senyum. Tak lama dia mengeluarkan ponselnya sepertinya mengirim pesan keseseorang. Kini pandangannya tertuju lagi padaku, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditutupi dariku. Mungkin aku bisa melihat Senyumnya namun dari sorot matanya jelas tergambar kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. 'Wae Donghae-ah?' tanyaku dalam diam.

Tak berselang berapa lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, aku dapat melihat Dokter Choi dan seorang perawat mendekat kearahku doketer lalu memeriksaku dan aku sempat mendengar ucapannya.

"Untuk saat ini kondisi sungmin sangat baik, dan sepertinya pencangkokannya berjalan baik" ucapnya kepada Appa yang tadi masuk bersamanya.

Aku melihat appa tersenyum sangat bahagia, appa lalu berjalan kearahku dan memeluku erat.

"Saranghae chagi, akhirnya semua berhasil"

"Nado appa, berhasil?" Tanyaku Bingung.

Belum sempat appa menjawab pertanyaanku, pintu ruangan ini kemabli terbuka. Kulihat Kibum oppa masuk keruangan ini diikuti Heechul ahjumma dan Hankyung ahjussi, tumben sekali Hangkyung ahjussi di korea dan Tunggu kenapa aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun? Apa dia sedang sibuk, tunggu kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingat lagi pada mimpi itu.

_Flashback sungmin dream_

_Aku begitu mengenal tempat ini, ahh tentu saja ini pasir yang sama, sinar mataharinya pun sama. Aku kini berjalan di tepian pantai tempat ku dan Kibum oppa sering mengahabiskan waktu berdua, aku terus berjalan dan aku menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia disini? Dia menggunakan baju serba putih, aku berpikir aneh sekali dia berjalan di tepian pantai dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tapi ketika aku melihat ke tubuhku sendiri aku pun menggunakan sebuah gaun bewarna putih, ya sangat cantik._

"_Kyu?" Aku memanggilnya untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar dia. Dan aku pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia pun menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum sangat tampan, dia memang selalu terlihat tampan bukan. Entak kenapa aku seperti merasakan perasaan aneh sekarang._

"_Kyu, kenapa kau ada disini?"_

"_Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, mengapa kau ada disini?"_

"_Aku ingin tinggal disini Kyu, disini tenang dan damai. Aku tidak merasakan sakit"_

"_Kau bergurau? Lalu bagaimana dengan appamu? Kau tega membiarkannya sendirian?"_

_Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan perkataannya tadi._

"_aku hanya takut jika aku merasa sakit jika kembali Kyu,"_

"_Aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan sakit lagi Ming, kembalilah kepada orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanmu."_

"_Lalu Kyu? Kau juga akan ikut kembali bersamaku bukan?" _

_Dia tersenyum, lalu medekat kearahku. Aku menatap wajahny yang terlihat sangat damai itu._

"_Aku akan disini Minnie, selamanya."_

"_Lalau jika aku ingin melihatmu?"_

"_Lihat kedalam hatimu,"_

"_Jika aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi?"_

"_Maka pejamkan matamu, dan aku aka nada disisimu sambil bernyanyi untukmu. Percayalah."_

_Aku pun tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan menjauh darinya, entah kenapa dia terus tersenyum kepadaku hingga akhirnya, aku mulai merasakan lagi kesadaranku dan aku pun perlahan membuka kedua mataku._

_Flashback End_

"Minnie-ah, mengapa diam?" Ucap Kibum oppa yang kini masih memelukku.

"Ne? tidak hanya saja. Dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tidak kemari oppa? Apa dia masih marah padaku?"

Lagi, aku kini melihat semua orang yang ada di rungan ini terdiam. Terlebih Heechul ahjumma dia Nampak sangat sedih, aku masih dapat melihat jejak sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya. Belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, entahlah ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kau tau oppa? Sebelum aku terbangun aku bertemu Kyuhyun, dia memintaku untuk kembali dan aku pun tiba-tiba bisa membuka kedua mataku lagi. Ini sangat ajaib, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya" Sambungku, semuanya lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Hanya saja kini aku mulai bisa melihat bahu Heechul ahjumma bergetar dan Hangkyung ahjussi pun lalu memeluknya dan membawa Heechul ahjumma keluar. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

"Appa, kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah aku ucapkan?" Appa hanya tersenyum getir kearah ku dan Kibum oppa, Donghaepun sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Kini Kibum oppa menatapku penuh arti, dan dia mulai tersenyum kerahaku lalu menarki nafasnya dalam.

_Flashback_

"_Mwo Sungmin kritis? Arra aku akan segara kesana" Kibum pun lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tepat setelah Kibum keluar dari rungan itu. Jemari kyuhyun mulai bergerak sedikit, mata Kyuhyun pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit._

"_Sungmin,"Ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar._

_Tepat saat Kibum keluar dari rungan itu, Heechul pun lalu masuk keruangan itu untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah," ucapnya seraya berlari mendekati Kyuhyun, dia lalu mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat._

"_Mian.. mianhae.. eomm..ma" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata dan sangat lirih._

"_Ini bukan salahmu Kyu sungguh, bertahan Kyu kau kuat ne,"_

"_ , Sung..min harus sembuh.. ne"_

_Heechul terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dia sungguh tidak mengerti dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin._

"_Ne Kyu?"_

"_Eomm..ma Saranghae Jeongmal.. Ku titipkan hatiku untuk Sungmin"_

"_Kyu, kau bicara apa chagi?"_

"_Eomma berbahagialah dengan appa, agar aku bisa melihatmu bahagia juga. Eomma…" Suara Kyuhyun menghilang, genggaman yang tadi Heechul rasakan pun Kini mulai mengendur. Di tatapnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna, alat penanda kehidupan di meja samping kyuhyun berbaring pun kini sudah berhenti berdetak._

"_Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah… Kyu… bangunlah Kyu… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan eomma Kyu.. Kyuu" Heechul pun menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh putranya yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

_Hangkyung yang baru saja masuk kerungan itu kini seperti manusia tak bertulang, dia seakan tidak mampu menyangga beban tubuhnya sendiri. Dia pun terduduk dilantai sambil menangis meratapi semua ini._

'_bahkan aku belum memberitaumu bahwa aku appamu, bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggilku appa. Kyuhyun mian. Mianhae ini salahku semua ini karena aku. Appa macam apa aku ini." Batin Hangkyung meratapi dirinya sendiri sambil memandang kearah putanya yang sekarang terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapannya._

_Flashbackend_

_._

_._

_._

Air mataku sedari tadi terus mengalir menembus kedepan tanah pusara yang ada di hadapanku, sakit sungguh aku sakit. Dia bahkan sesorang yang tidak pernah aku lihat, tapi dia merelakan sesuatu yang berharga untuk diriku agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

"Cho Kyuhyun babo, kenapa…kenapa kau lakukan ini hah? Apa kau hebat?" ucapku sambil terus terisak.

"mengapa? Mengapa kau diam? Bukankah kau selalu menggangguku.. ayo Kyu ganggulah aku sesukamu.. kumohon" Aku kini menjatuhkan diriku di samping pusara itu sambil memeluk gundukan tanah itu, kibum oppa hanya memelukku dari belakang, dia sangat mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

"Kau, kau tau oppa.. bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dan dia pergi begitu saja.. dia bodoh oppa.. aku...memebenci Kyuhyun, aku membencinya" Isakku semakinmenjadi.

'Kau bodoh Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memebritauku bahawa kau mencintaiku? Mengapa kau menyembuyikannya? Apa kau kira aku ini adikmu… Kini semuanya terlambat bukan? Kau pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kepadaku… kau membiarkan aku menderita karena semua penyesalan ini Kyu kumohon kembalilah, jika aku bisa memutar waktu.. satu yang ingin aku lakukan.. belajar mencintaimu dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu Cho kyuhyun.. mianhae… jeongmal minhae… kau adalah hatiku yang mampu membuatku hidup walau tanpa udara dan tumpuhan itu, dan bodohnya aku. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Kini biarlah aku menjaga cintamu padaku yang ada didalam hatimu sebagai wujud nyata cinta tulusmu… Gomawo Kyu.. Saranghae.'

.

.

.

END ^^

Alhamdulillah sujud syukur akhirnya FF pertama saya selesai *tumpengan* hheee, makasih ya buat semua reader/sider (yang mian banget gak bisa author sebutin satu2) yang sudah membaca FF saya, saya sangat senang… kalau boleh jujur kalian adalah semangat saya untuk terus menulis, disaat saya udah mulai malas saya keingetan kalian buat nulis hhee pokoknya saya cinta kalian deh… *Flying Kiss*

Sejenak melihat ending FF saya ini, di chap terakhir ini saya menerima kriktik2 pedas(?) jika berminat hhee, mungkin ada sebagian reader yang bingung dan mungkin berpikir kalau sepertinya ff ini gak cocok di sebut ff Kyumin karena Kyumin momentnya sangat singkat, tapi author tetep kekeh ini ff kyumin, toh kyumin kan gak selamanya harus bahagia dan happy end, sekalikali bolehlah di bikin yang sedikit sedih iya gak reader? Hheee dan maaf juga kalau reader kecewa karena akhir FF ini bukan Kyumin melainkan gantung hhhe… kalian boleh sangat membash(?) author… saya terima dengan senang hati sambil meluk Kyumin :p.

Okedeh akhir kata, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhri ^^. Author pasti akan balik lagi dengan membawa ff yang semoga bisa lebih baik dari pada ini… sampai jumpa … paipai…. review juga ya jangan lupa


End file.
